Hullámzás a tóban by Lady Hanaka
by Shanimal
Summary: Sakura Harunot elrabolja az Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha vezetésével. Hogyan fognak erre reagálni a lány barátai? Elfelejtik, hogy egyáltalán létezett? Vagy, mint hullámzás a tóban, elrablásának spirálja úgy hat ki a körülötte levőkre? Fordítás
1. Bevezető

**Első Könyv: Folyó**

**Bevezető**

Lombok rejtekében, egy faágon állt Sakura Haruno, a hármas ANBU brigád kapitánya. Legalább 50 láb magasságban volt a földtől, de mégis nyugodt volt. Első pillantásra nehéz lehet felismerni ezt a megkeményedett kunoichit, a régi önmagáról; már nem az a fiatal, naiv kislány, aki egykor volt. Egy macskát formáló ANBU maszk fedte arcát, az évek alatt szerzett domborulatait pedig jól kiemelte az ehhez tartozó, hagyományos öltözéke, habár rejtve volt a fekete köpönyege és csuklyája alatt. Kardja, mely alapvető felszerelés minden ANBUnál, keresztbe vetve feküdt a hátán, mint általában. Egy mindegyik tag által viselt csavart tetoválás foglalt helyet a kezén. Fejpántjába és maszkjába egyaránt bele volt vésve Konoha szimbóluma, a levél. Az egyetlen dolog, ami mindenkitől megkülönböztette, az a köpönyege nyakán kilógó, kicsi, megtévedt hajfürt volt, ami a szélben úszott. Élénk rózsaszín. Sakura néha átkozta a haját, nem szerette, hogy ennyire kitűnik vele.

Most 18 éves. Miután Naruto és Jiraiya elmentek, azzal az ígérettel, hogy visszahozzák Sasukét, Sakura depresszióba esett, és visszautasító lett az emberekkel. Már nem járt el a barátnőivel, Inoval, Hinataval és Tentennel szórakozni. Szabadidejében elkezdett edzeni, csakhogy kiverje a fejéből régi csapattársaival kapcsolatos gondolatait. Mi történhetett? Harcoltak már Orochimaruval? Mit tett Sasukével? Átvette a testét? Nem akart ezekre a dolgokra gondolni. Tehát edzett.

Persze ez kifizetődött számára. Gyorsan ért el egyre magasabb rangokat. Kissé elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy vajon Naruto és Sasuke mit fognak gondolni, mikor újra látják majd. Gyenge, kicsi kunoichi a fene. Zöld színű szemeiben lágysággal, és szomorúsággal pásztázta végig a környéket, mikor elengedett egy apró sóhajt. Mi van ha sose térnek vissza? Megpróbálta megértetni magával, hogy ez a dolog bizony lehetséges. Sok shinobi hal meg küldetés közben. Lassan összetört belülről az évek során, de edzett, hogy erősebb legyen, így talán...talán ha megkapja a létező legrosszabb hírt, túléli. Képes lesz rá, hogy tovább éljen, nem fog összetörni a gondolatra, mint ahogyan akkor tette, mikor Naruto elment.

" Haruno-san, csak nem megzavartalak álmodozás közben? " hallotta a kissé szarkasztikus, leginkább egyhangú kérdést, ahogy egy másik ANBU landolt mögötte. Sakura egy apró mosollyal arcán fordult meg, bár ezt maszkja takarta a másik személy elől, kinek hosszú, barna hajtincsei estek le egyenesen, majd vesztek el a hátán. A majmot formáló ANBU maszk alatt a teljesen fehér szemek szórakozottan bámulták Sakurát, aki szinte látta a férfi apró vigyorát.

Neji Hyuuga a kettes ANBU csapat kapitánya volt. Akárcsak a lány és Shikamaru ( az egyes számú csapat vezetője ), ő is egyike volt a legerősebb shinobiknak Konohában. Érdekes, hogy az egymással szemben álló emberek, milyen közeli társakká tudnak válni. Közte és Neji között nagyon mély barátság alakult ki, miután Naruto elment. A fiú látta az edzéseit, és gorombán, udvariatlanul közölte vele az összes hiányosságát, ami a lányt felhúzta. Sakura dühében megidézett rajta egy jutsut, amit Tsunade mellett tanult, s így kezdődött. Neji megtanított neki számos, erős jutsut, melyek praktikusak voltak a lány számára.

A Hyuuga gúnyos ugratása csak egy próba volt, érdekelte, hogy mit lép a lány, aki később megtanulta a leckét. A fiú mindig a vezetéknevén szólította, ami kissé bosszantó volt.

" Sikeresen elvégezted a küldetésed, Neji-san? " kérdezte a rózsaszín hajú.

" Hai. Mint mindig. " érkezett Neji nyájas válasza.

" Heh, kissé beképzeltek vagyunk, nemde? " csipkelődött Sakura " Talán akarsz fogadni? "

" Oh? " a kunoichi érzékelte Neji vigyorát, s, hogy megemelte a szemöldökét, szeme összeszűkült.

" Fogadok, hogy elbukod a következő küldetésed, Neji-san. Ha nyerek, el kell hívnod Yoko-san-t egy randira. " Yoko egy fiatal jounnin volt, Homok faluból, Konoha egy állomás volt neki. Nagykövetként dolgozott az új Kazekage, Gaara számára. Sakura tudta, hogy a lánynak volt egy kis afférja Nejivel.

" Rendben. De, mikor nyerek... " kötekedett Neji.

" Ennyire biztos? "

" Nagyon " érkezett a magabiztos válasz " akkor TE... " mondandóját azonban félbeszakította egy előttük megjelenő ANBU tag, sast formáló maszkba.

" Tsunadének van egy küldetése számodra, Sakura. " Shikamaru vigyorogva adott a kunoichi kezébe egy tekercset. A lány kinyitotta, majd gyorsan végig szaladt a sorokon.

" Hai " fordult mindkettejükhöz " Mennem kell, hogy összegyűjtsem a csapatom. Pár óra múlva találkozunk, vagy talán egy nap. Nem fog sok időbe telni. Oh, és ne felejtsd a fogadásunkat, Neji-san, talán Shikamaru is szeretne fogadni. " majd meghajlott előttük, s eltűnt.

" Milyen fogadás? " érdeklődött Shikamaru.

" Hn " Neji csak morgott egyet, majd gyorsan elindult vissza Konoha felé, Shikamaru követte. A Nara fiú csak felhúzta szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit, míg el nem érték Konoha hídját. " Értem " szólalt meg végül.

A Hyuuga felemelte a maszkját, Shikamaru követte példáját.

" Oh? " Neji szeme összeszűkült. a Nara kissé elvigyorodott, kezét a zsebébe rakta, miközben a Hokage irodája felé sétált. A Hyuuga szeme nem mozdult, csak szűkült, míg Shikamaru hátát figyelte. Mi a francra gondolhat? Most egész pontosan kigúnyolta? Neji megállt, ahogy megpillantotta az ajtót. Nem, az nem lehet. Biztos csak feltételezett valamit. A fiú belefáradt, hogy megerősítést nyerjen magában, így hát belépett a folyosóra.

" Nyilván Gaara-dono küldött egy üzenetet pár órával ezelőtt Tsunade-dononak. Nem voltam itt, hogy halljam miről van szó, de a Hokage elküldött, hogy megkeresselek és vigyem el hozzá Sakurát. Nézzünk be, oké? " vigyorgott Shikamaru, miközben bekopogott.

" Gyere be! " Visszhangzott Tsunade hangja. a Nara kinyitotta az ajtót, majd besétált, egy csendes és elmélkedő Nejivel a háta mögött.


	2. 1 Fejezet:ANBU rablás

**1. Fejezet : ANBU rabl****á****s**

Sakura a brigádjával szemben állt, ajkán apró mosoly játszott, ahogyan ők várakozva néztek rá. Ketten közülük gyerekkori barátjai voltak, Hinata Hyuuga és Kiba Inuzuka. A lány maszkja egy rókát formázott. Sakura tudta, hogy Naruto miatt választotta ezt. Kiba arcát pedig egy kutya formájú maszk takarta. Meglepő, meglepő. Mellette Akamaru ült, aki mára már jó 3 láb magassá és nyugtalan természetűvé lett. Farkával a földet verte, nagy zajt csapva vele.

A másik 3 embert nem ismerte sem gyermekkora, sem gennin napjai alatt. Tehetséges jounninok voltak, akik az ANBU szolgálatába álltak: Shinta, Aarriko és Sato. Mindhárman fiatal férfiak. Vadkan, béka és héja maszkban néztek vissza rá.

" Egy egyszerű küldetésre megyünk ma este. Kézirattekercs visszaszerzés. Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy még ma hazaérünk. " Sakura letérdelt, s a többiek követték példáját, egy kört formálva körülötte, miközben ő egy kanjit kezdett rajzolni a sárba. Azok számára, akik nincsenek otthon az ANBU kódokban, a mondatok, amelyeket írt nem jelentettek semmit. Az ANBU-k között viszont ez második nyelvnek számított. Mind bólintottak, ahogy a kezével egy egyszerű mozdulattal eltüntette a jeleket, majd felállt.

" Menjünk " A Haruno eltűnt, maszkját elhelyezve arcán. A többiek gyorsan követték, szandáljuk talpa nem csapott nagy zajt, ahogy a fák között suhantak. Úgy tűnt még a levegő is hangosabb, mint ők maguk.

Sakura Satora bólintott. A fiú csinált pár gyors kézjutsut, ezután zsugorodni kezdett. Hamarosan egy fekete varjú állt előttük, gyors mozdulattal elfordította a fejét kissé, ahogy kapitányával váltott egy üzenetet ANBU kódban. Bólintott, akárcsak egy ember tenné, majd kirepült az ablakon. A küldetés sikeresen teljesült, bár Sakurának efelől eddig sem volt kétsége. A csapata jó volt.

A rózsaszín hajú elcsúsztatta az ajtót, majd kimentek és fáról-fára ugráltak tovább. Hirtelen Akamaru fülei megrándultak. Sakura Kibához fordult, " Mit hall? "

" Shinobik " ráncolta össze a fiú szemöldökét maszkja alatt " Nincsenek szaglási távolságban...várj! " szippantott. "Négyen vannak, erősek. Akamaru azt mondja, hogy a chakra szintjük...Akatsuki! " majd felordított, mikor egy becsapódó shuriken robbantotta szét az alattuk levő fát.

Sakura átugrott a bal oldalira, Hinataval együtt. Kiba és Akamaru hátra ugrottak, míg Shinta és Aarriko jobbra mentek. Négy árnyék ugrott mellettük keresztül a fákon. Brilliáns karmazsinvörös felhők, fekete alapon, a lány szemét összeszűkítették.

A Haruno azonnal felismert egyet közülük: Kisame. Hatalmas kardja, és kalapja alól kilátszó kékes árnyalatú bőre elárulta őt. Ha ő itt van, akkor az pedig ott biztosan Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke bátyja. Az Uchiha klán gyilkosa.

" Hinata, Kiba, intézzétek el Kisamét. Aarriko, Shinta, kapjátok el a másik kettőt, de ne bonyolítsátok túl. Enyém az Uchiha. " Kiba és a többiek motyogtak valamit, majd egy másodperccel Sakura utasításai után megindultak. A kunoichi eltűnődött, ha ilyen módon szétszakították őket, akkor a helyzet reménytelen, s talán végzetes is lehet. Hinata és Kiba egy csapatba kerültek, mint régi gennin társak. Jól fognak együtt harcolni. Azonkívül Akamaru egy szinten volt a többi ANBUval. Shinta és Aarriko jó harcosok, és biztosan le tudják elég időre foglalni a két gyengébb Akatsukit, míg Sakura kitalál egy tervet. Nem állt szándékában a halálba menni csapatával együtt. Ők elvégre egy kis csapat ANBU és az ellenségük az Akatsuki, bármennyire erősek és tehetségesek voltak, lehetetlen legyőzni őket, pláne négyet egyszerre.

Sakura a férfi felé indult, akit Itachiként ismert meg. Piros Sharinganja teljesen olyan volt, mint Sasukéé és mégis annyira más, keresztül ragyogott a sötétségen. Tudta, hogy egyedül nem harcolhat sokáig ellene . Nem elég erős hozzá. Hiába gyakorolta olyan sokat az általa ismert jutsukat; és nem akart elég sokáig itt maradni ahhoz, hogy összetalálkozzon a Sharingannal. Eldobott öt shurikent, tekintetével követte őket, ahogy azok az Itachi háta mögött levő fába ütköztek, miután ő eltűnt onnan. Érezte maga mögött a férfi jelenlétét, közben pár hüvelyknyire kihúzta a katanáját tokjából, megállítva a háta felé indított kunait. Kardját visszatette a tokjába, s megfordult.

" Hm " Horkantott egyet Itachi, szórakozottan. Az ANBU öklével balról támadást színlelt, közben pedig térdével a férfi felé rúgott. Ő kivédte azt kezével. Habár nem volt felkészülve a valóságra, hogy ellenfele hatalmas erejű chakrát helyezett a rúgásba, ahogyan azt Tsunade tanította neki. Ez nem egy normál rúgás volt, és Sakura hallotta a csont hasadását, ahogy Itachi hátrahúzta kezét.

A lány átkozta magát, amiért ezt ilyen hamar megmutatta neki. Nem lesz többé hasonló lehetősége. Várnia kellett volna, míg egy végzetes csapássá válik. Ki kell innen vinnie a csapatát. Hinata kunait hajított Kisame felé, félt közel menni chakra elszívó kardjához, hogy használja a cápán junkenjét. Kiba a wakizashit használta, ügyesen pörgetve őket a kezében, blokkolva vele a Senbont. Hátra lett nyomva, s izzadság folyt le a maszkja alól, eláztatva a gallérját. Akamaru kikerülte Kisame shurikenjeit és kunaijait, miközben előre csoszogott. Mikor a pikkelyes felemelte bal karját, hogy kardjával lecsapjon Kibára, a kutya megragadta azt szájával, s hátrahúzta egy undorító, repedő hanggal.

Kisame hangosan morgott, miközben elhajította Akamarut egy fa felé repítve. Hinata kihasználta az elterelés okozta másodpercnyi időt, hogy támadjon. Egy juken ütés a tüdőbe elég volt, s férfinak fájdalmassá vált a légzés. Kardos keze használtnak tűnt. Átcsapta fegyverét a jobb kezébe, folytatta Kiba féken tartását, miközben a Hyuuga újabb shurikenjei elől tért ki.

Aarrikonak egy vágás volt a kezén, melyből ömlött a vér. Fém tomfája összeütközött a kodachival. Örvénylő táncuk egészen gyönyörű volt, bár Sakurának nem volt elég ideje megcsodálni. Vetett egy gyors pillantást Shintára, s azonnal észlelte a bajt.

Shinta ütéseket hárított és tért ki előlük, tisztán védekezett. Sakura meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a másik Akatsuki nem képes legyőzni őt, pláne nem ilyen rövid idő alatt, ilyen gyorsan, nem számít mekkora rangot jelent ruhája, melyet visel. Azonkívűl csapattársa genjutsuja fantasztikus volt. Illúzió trükkjei képesek megragadni ennek a férfinak elméjét, hogy vakon botorkálna körbe. Hirtelen egy agyag madár szállt keresztül a levegőben, Shinta felé. A Haruno szíve majdnem megállt.

Az agyag madarak Deidara specialitásai voltak, aki erős tagja az Akatsukinak._Fen__é__be!__Elrejtette a chakr__á__j__á__t, __é__szre se vettem hogy itt van._Sakura folytatta Itachi közelgő támadásainak kivédését, miközben Shinta felé fordult. " Shinta! Menj onnan! "

Megpróbálta túlordítani a csatát, de a fiú talán nem hallotta meg, vagy csak nem tudott elmenekülni. A madár eltalálta és levegőbe repítette. A széllökés port és mocskot küldött keresztül a levegőn.

Sakura hallotta, hogy valaki egy fának csapódott. Azt gondolta Aarriko volt az, ő volt legközelebb Shintához az ütés pillanatában.

Leguggolt, lábaiban az izmok megfeszültek, miközben Shinta felé készült ugrani. Talán az ütés nem ölte meg. Talán ha fel tudná éleszteni gyorsan, egy próbát megér...

Egy kéz ragadta meg hirtelen a csuklóját. Átkozta magát bolondságáért, ahogy meglátta Itachit. Jáde találkozott karmazsinvörössel egy pillanatig, miközben a por letelepedett. Deidara és Kisame hátrébb ugrottak az ütközettől, készen állva arra, hogy bármikor újra kezdjék.

Aarriko csúnyán megsérűlt.

Hinata szerzett pár vágást, Kibának eltört az orra és talán a csuklója is. Akamaru kissé sántított.

Sakurának ötlete sem volt hol lehet Shinta. Rossz érzése támadt, ami azt sugallta neki, hogy a mögöttük levő piros folt a földön csapattársától származik.

Hirtelen a Sharingan örvényleni és változni kezdett. A rózsaszín hajú tudta mi következik, de a hipnotizáló szemek már elkapták, lehetetlenné téve, hogy lehunyja szemhéját. Mindent tudott az Uchiha vérvonalról Kakashitól és Sasukétól, és tudta, mikor legyőzték. A csuklója után kapott utolsó erőfeszítésként, hogy meneküljön, érezte az éles fájdalmat, mely végig járta karját. Hirtelen összes akaraterejével és megmaradt erejével felsikoltott. " Mindannyian, FUSSATOK! " s ekkor a Mangekou Sharingan aktiválta önmagát.

Sakura nem tudta, vajon csapattársai figyeltek-e parancsára. A világ feketére váltott, az egyetlen fény Itachi karmazsinvörös spiráljaiból jött. A külvilág legtöbb hangja teljesen érthetetlenné vált. A csata megszűnt körülötte. Hallotta Deidara és Kisame hangjait lágyan, bár nem értette a szavakat.

Majd elkezdődött. Elméjét Sasukéról bevillanó képek töltötték meg.

_"__Neh, Sasuke?__Val__ó__ban azt hiszed, hogy meg tudsz __ö__lni?__Milyen abszurd.__Ha Sarutobi nem volt r__á__ k__é__pes, mi k__é__sztet arra, hogy azt hidd, te val__ó__j__á__ban k__é__pes lenn__é__l r__á__?__" Orochimaru g__ú__nyosan mosolygott, mik__ö__zben beler__ú__gott Sasuk__é__ba, v__é__gig gur__í__tva __ő__t a f__ö__ld__ö__n._

_"__Mindannyiukat meg fogom __ö__lni, csak hogy megmutassam, hogy nincs es__é__lyed.__Persze, te tal__á__n m__á__r nem fogsz __é__lni, hogy l__á__sd, b__á__r ahogy vessz__ü__k.__Hisz addigra __birtokomban lesz__ a Sharingan.__"_

_Sasuke elfojtott egy k__á__rog__á__st, ahogy megpr__ó__b__á__lt fel__á__llni, Orochimaru felemelte __ő__t az inge gall__é__rj__á__n__á__l fogva.__"__Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg__ö__l__ö__m azt az __é__des kis kunoichit is, aki __ú__gy elbolond__í__tott t__é__ged.__Azt a r__ó__zsasz__í__n haj__ú__t, mi is a neve?__"_

_Ekkor felszak__í__totta Sasuke l__é__gcs__ö__v__é__t.__Hirtelen, mintha Sakura Sasuk__é__val egy helyen termett volna, __s__ a f__á__jdalom ki__é__gette az __ő__ tork__á__t is.__Megpr__ó__b__á__lt l__é__legezni, egy __é__rdes l__é__legzettel, de nem hallott semmit, csak egy csek__é__ly zih__á__l__á__st, ahogy a f__á__jdalom eg__é__sz test__é__t kereszt__ü__l j__á__rta.__Tork__á__b__ó__l sziv__á__rogva v__é__r folyt le a mellkas__á__n.__A f__á__jdalom...nem __ez__ volt az, ami igaz__á__n f__á__jt.__Hanem a t__é__ny, hogy az ott Sasuke.__A l__á__ny m__á__r r__é__gen megtanult a f__á__jdalommal __é__lni._

_L__á__tta Sasuk__é__t zuhanni __é__s r__á__ord__í__tott, hogy kelljen fel.__Ord__í__tott __é__s sikoltott __elnémult__ tork__á__b__ó__l, ahogyan a v__é__r tov__á__bb bugyogott a sebb__ő__l.__T__é__rdeire zuhant, leveg__őé__rt kapkodott, a szeme elhom__á__lyosult, mikor hirtelen egy gondolat f__é__szkel__ő__d__ö__tt az elm__é__j__é__be.__M__á__r __é__vek __ó__ta meger__ő__s__í__tette mag__á__ban Sasuke hal__á__l__á__t.__Ez csak az elker__ü__lhetetlen v__é__g.__Eg__é__sz id__ő__ alatt tudta...tal__á__n ez csak az igazs__á__g.__Ha az, __akkor is __folyta__t__nia kell a harcot._

Itachi Uchiha vigyorgott, mikor a Mangekou aktiválódott, s a shinobi elhallgatott. Olyan erős ANBU...mégse bírta megmenteni magát a férfi vérvonal képességétől. A többi csak makogott, próbálták eldönteni, hogy menjenek-e, mikor egy fiatal nő ítéletet mondott hangjával. Megragadta a majdnem eszméletlen ANBUt, aki megölte Gangit, s visszavonultak.

Kisame szólt Deidarának, hogy ne kövesse őket, majd mindketten odafordultak, hogy nézzék Itachi kínzását az ANBU kapitány felett.

Bár csak 2 másodperc volt, tudta, hogy az áldozat számára ez órákat jelentett.

Hirtelen, a Mangekou megtört.

Itachi csodálkozva pislogott, ahogy fiatal ellensége megragadta kezét, s körmök mélyedtek húsába. Kínzó fájdalom járta át a testét, mikor az ANBU chakrát küldött a vérén keresztül. Az Uchiha morgott dühében, és a meghiúsulás miatt, ahogy az elkapta a torkát- és egy másodpercre a Mangekouja ellene fordult. Csak felvillant és el is tűnt, de Itachinak fel kellett emelnie egyik kezét, hogy megdörzsölje a torkát, bizonyosságot szerezve arról, hogy rendben van. Az ANBU puhán zuhant a földre utolsó támadása után.

Az Uchiha lehajolt, szeme visszaváltott borús, éjfél feketére. Kisame és Deidara csak mereven bámultak.

" Ez az ANBU...ő nem...hm? " Deidara az összegyűrt alakot kezdte bámulni maguk előtt.

Itachi elemelte a maszkot az ANBU feje elől és megrökönyödött. Egy nő volt. Meg tudta mondani, anélkül, hogy az egész testét megnézte volna. Duzzadt ajkak, hosszú szempillák...és vállig érő világos rózsaszín haj. Úgy gondolta látta már valahol, mikor eszébe jutott. Sasuke csapattársa: Sakura Haruno. A gyenge láncszem a csapatban. Most ANBU kapitány?

Csak bámult, mintha bizonytalan lenne önmagában. Persze az arca semmit sem árult el ebből. Kisame és Deidara elismeréssel néztek a kunoichire. Itachi a karjaiba vette, arckifejezése továbbra is kiolvashatatlan maradt. " Menjünk. "

Csapattársai egymásra néztek, majd bólintottak, s követték a férfit otthonuk felé.

* * *

Naruto vigyorogva szögdécselt Sasuke és Jiraiya előtt. Hátranézett. Jiraiya ábrándozott, Sasuke pedig unott arcot vágott. A szőke körbejáratta szemét a tájon " Jó érzés visszatérni Konohába, nemde? "

" Hn. "

" Az első dolgom az lesz, hogy eszek egy nagy tál rament Ichirakunál! " Sóhajtott Naruto, s a gondolatra máris elkezdett folyni a nyála.

" Jó neked, baka. " Sasuke hirtelen megállt, ahogy a híd láthatóvá vállt előttük. Jiraiya kezeit a fiúk vállaira rakta.

" Az első dolog, amit csinálni fogok, az... "

" Ugh! El ne mondd " Morgott az Uzumaki, miközben ujjait fülébe dugta. " Annyira perverz vagy, Ero-sennin! "

Sasuke csak kellemetlenül megrázta a fejét, ahogy a híd megnyílt előttük.

Nyilvánvalóan egy őrszem bejelentette az érkezésüket. Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai és Iruka már várták őket. Naruto letámadta Irukát, a talajra lökve őt. A többiek szívélyesen nevettek a jeleneten. Tsunade és Shizune mosolyogva közeledett feléjük.

" Üdv újra itt, Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya-san. "

Sasuke és Jiraiya bólintottak, de Naruto csak vigyorgott. " Hé, Tsunade! "

" Micsoda vesztes. Még mindig nem képes rangjához méltóan megnevezni a Hokagét. Che. " Csengett egy cinikus hang. Naruto odafordult a többi emberhez, akiket eddig nem vett észre. Nyolc ANBU állt vele szemben, és a fiú bárhol képes lett volna felismerni ezt a hangot.

" Shikamaru? "

Az említett nevetett, ahogy ő és a többi ANBU levették maszkjaikat. Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji és Shino állt a többiek előtt, arcuk pajkos volt.

" Mindannyian ANBUk vagytok? " nyafogott Naruto " Hogy bírnálak utolérni titeket? " Hirtelen körülnézett, tudva, hogy valaki feltétlenül hiányzik...talán még pár ember. " Hol van Hinata, Kiba...és Sakura? " Fürgén körbe nézett. Sasuke is keresni kezdte a rózsaszín hajú kunoichit, szíve hirtelen elgyengült, ahogy észrevette, hogy a lány nincs jelen.

Shikamaru sóhajtott, megszólalni készült, mikor robajt hallottak a fákon keresztül.

3 ANBU és egy nagy kutya tűnt fel. Egyik ANBU egy másikat támasztott, miközben a bicegő kutya cipelte a harmadikat. Naruto azonnal felismerte a kutyát, mint Akamaru nagyobb verzióját. Az érkezők levették maszkjaikat, a többiek pedig feléjük rohantak. Hinata és Kiba a földre zuhantak.

Tsunade kifektette a földön Aarrikot, aki alig lélegzett. " Mi történt? " Kérdezte, miközben azonnal gyógyítani kezdte a fiút. Ino és Shizune Kibát, Hinatát és Akamarut kezdték vizsgálni.

Felnéztek, mikor meglátták Narutot és Sasukét. Hinata eleresztett egy boldog, enyhült mosolyt, majd Tsunadéhez fordult, pillantása elhomályosult. " Lesből támadtak ránk. " suttogta.

" Kicsoda? " Kérdezte élesen Neji, azonnal észrevéve, hogy két ember hiányzik. Biztosan nem...?

" Akatsuki. " Morogta Kiba.

" MICSODA? " Döbbent le a társaság.

" Négyen közülük megtámadtak minket. Kisame, Deidara, egy gyengébb...és Itachi. " Suttogta Hinata. Sasuke megmerevedett bátyja neve hallatán. Szeme összeszűkült.

" Deidara megölte Shintát. " válaszolt Kiba " Hinata és én Kisamével harcoltunk. Aarriko végzett az ismeretlennel, mielőtt Deidara bombája eltalálta őt, leginkább a gyomránál. "

" ...És Sakura? " kérdezte lágyan Tsunade, Naruto és Sasuke azonnal felkapták fejüket. Sakura? Mit csinálna ő egy ANBU küldetésen?

Kiba és Hinata gyilkos csendben álltak. Neji és Lee ólomnak érezték gyomrukat. Sasuke és Naruto óriási sokk alatt voltak.

Hinata végül szipogások közepette válaszolt. " Sakura Haruno, harmadik ANBU kapitányt elrabolta, vagy megölte Itachi Uchiha. " Majd könnyekben tört ki.

Sasuke csak bámult maga elé. Nem, ez biztosan csak tévedés. A bátyja elvitte Sakurát? Egyáltalán mi a fenét keresett ott a lány?!?!

" Nem láttátok őt valóban meghalni? " Kérdezte Neji élesen.

" Nem " válaszolt Kiba nyersen " Megpróbált segíteni Shintának, meggyógyítani mielőtt meghal, de Itachi elkapta és használta...használta a Mangekou Sharinganját. "

Sasuke felnézett. Nem...Sakura nem elég erős, hogy túlélje ezt. Nem elég erős, hogy megküzdjön vele...meghalt.

Naruto rájuk nézett. " Miről beszéltek? Sakura nem lehet ANBU! Sakura nem ilyen erős. Úgy értem... " a fiú lenézett remegő kezeire, mielőtt újra a többiekre nézett volna. " Miért akart ennyire erős lenni? Neki mindig... " _mindig ott voltam én, Kakashi és Sasuke, hogy megvédjük._

Neji előre sétált, szeme összeszűkült. " Talán megunta, hogy folyton a hátatokat nézze. "

Sasuke és Naruto felnézett. Már mondta ezt nekik a lány...hogy mindig hátulról kell őket néznie, mint a leggyengébb. Mondták neki, hogy az intelligenciája kárpótol ezért. Most...volt különb gondolata? És mi a nyavalyáért mondta ezt el a Hyuugának, miért pont neki?

Sasuke egyszerűen nem bírta elhinni. Mikor feledkezett el a lány az ő hiányukról és kezdett el velük versenyezni? Ez biztos csak valami rémes poén, amit ellőnek a többiek, most, hogy ő és Naruto hazaértek. Egy nyers, és szörnyű poén. Biztosan...az _ő_ Sakurája biztosan nem lehet Itachi karmai között...

Tsunade nézte, ahogy Lee és Neji pillantást váltottak. " Ti ketten hagyjátok ezt abba! Nem mentek most sehova. "

Neji mélyen morgott a torkában, miközben Lee a földet nézte, összeszorított öklökkel.

Lee komolyan válaszolt " Biztosan meg kell keresnünk. Tudja milyen fontos Konohának. Ha az emberek megtudják, pánikba törnek ki. Tudja milyen fontos...nekünk. " Megállította magát, mielőtt többet mondott volna.

Az Uchiha összeszűkítette a szemét. Tehát az a nézés, melyet Neji és Lee szemében is látott...tudta, hogy Lee szerelmes Sakurába, de Neji? Lehetetlennek tűnt. Mindamellett...a lány az övé. _Mi van a bátyáddal? Sakura már rég halott lehet. _Nevette ki belső démona.

" Nem mondtam, hogy nem küldök ki egy kereső ANBU csapatot. " mondta Tsunade " Fogok. Először is, bizonyos embereket a három fő ANBU csapatból. Hinata és Kiba elég erőt kaptak az induláshoz. Sato, te maradsz, nincs ellenvetés. " Csattant fel, ahogy látta, hogy a fiú nyitja a száját. Ám ezután csöndbe is burkolózott. " Kakashi és Gai is menni fog. Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, nekünk fel kell emelni a shinobi őrség szintjét. Szükségem van rátok, hogy vissza hozzatok minden Jounnint, aki a közelben van küldetésen. Nélkülük veszélyes lehet, ha bárki ránk támadna. " Kurenai, Iruka és Asuma bólintottak, majd eltűntek.

Hirtelen Naruto állt elő. " Én is megyek! Vissza hozom Sakura-chant, nem állíthatsz meg! "

" Csak elbuknál. " Mosolygott gúnyosan Neji.

" Nem. " Rázta meg a fejét Tunade, Nejire nézve. " Ők is mennek. Neji és Shikamaru, ti ketten vagytok a vezetők, de ne feledjétek, Kakashi és Gai felettetek állnak. Ha nem tudjátok mit kell tenni egy helyzetben, kérdezzétek őket. " Neji és Shikamaru bólintottak.

Mindannyian ANBU ruhájukba öltöztek - Kakashi és Gai is. Gai nem volt ANBU, habár Kakashi is nyugalmazott volt, vagy Naruto és Sasuke ezt hitték. Hirtelen 2 ANBU öltözéket hajítottak feléjük. Naruto zavartan kapta el az övét, míg Sasuke gyorsan felhelyezte a maszkját.

" Álljatok készen, ti ketten. Megszemélyesített ANBUk lesztek, úgyhogy vigyázzatok. Ezen az úton senki sem szakíthatja félbe a küldetéseteket. Minden második nap küldjetek egy posta galambot. " Jelentette ki Tsunade.

" Hai, Hokage-dono. " Mind meghajoltak. Sasuke és Naruto elmentek, hogy átöltözzenek. Az ANBU öltözékükben tértek vissza, furcsán érezték magukat, hiszen nem voltak hozzá szokva. Neji csak bólintott, miközben Hinata és Kiba felé fordult.

" Vezessetek oda, ahol megküzdöttetek az Akatsukival. "

* * *

Itachi végignézett Sakura Harunon, ahogy az ágyára fektette. Levette az ANBU hosszú, fekete köpenyét, láthatóvá téve annak hagyományos öltözékét. Már saját magát is megszabadította Akatsuki köpenyétől. Deidara és Kisame egyedül hagyták a kunoichival, hogy keressenek maguknak egy gyógyítót. Leült az ágy szélére, s tovább nézte a lányt. Légzése kiegyensúlyozott volt, azt a látszatot keltve, hogy békésen alszik. A fém mellvért légzéseivel egy ütemben emelkedett, s süllyedt.

Itachi levette róla, vállvédőivel, szandáljaival, kézvédőivel és lábvédőivel együtt. Fegyvereitől már rég megszabadította őt. Elég sok idejébe telt. Maszkja már az összehajtogatott köpenyén feküdt. Megfeszülten nézte a lányt. Már csak kesztyűjét, fekete bársony nadrágját és egy hálós toppot viselt.

Valóban sokkal szebbé cseperedett, mint mikor utoljára látta őt. Akkor fiatalabb volt, tizenhárom talán? Mostanra nővé érett. Tudta ezt, bírálva a kiemelkedő, üdvözlő dudorról, pólója kivágásánál. Haja még mindig rövid volt, bár hosszabb, mint legutóbb. Lassan levette kesztyűit, hogy megnézze csuklóit, de szemei megakadtak kezein. Ujjperceit s tenyereit hegek fedték. _Egy shinobi díja és dicsősége, _gondolta sötéten. Eltűnődött, mikor szerezhette őket. Biztos, hogy nem voltak meg, mikor legutoljára találkoztak.

Az Uchiha keze fájt a töréstől, amit a lány okozott neki. Régen volt, mikor valaki utoljára megbírta sebesíteni. Nem szerette. Ahogyan nem szerette a tényt, hogy a kunoichi megtörte a Mangekouját. Ezelőtt senki nem volt még erre képes. Tudni akarta hogyan és miért. Miért ő...annyi ember közül? Kitűnő harcos lett. Erre Itachi karja a bizonyíték. Ha elég erős lett, hogy kivédje a támadását az egyik legerősebb Akatsukinak, akkor milyen erőben lehet Sasuke és a Kyuubi?

Felemelte egyik kezét, hogy végigsimítson a lány orrán található apró hegen. Nem volt feltűnő, puszta szemmel alig látható. De ő látta. Sharinganjával látta összes régi sebét. Passzolt hozzá. Sokkal erősebbnek tűnt tőle...rejtélyesebbnek. Szemei megremegtek, de nem nyitódtak fel. Itachi hálás volt, hogy Kisamével elszívatta a lány chakráját. Habár, olyan sok volt belőle, hogy a férfinak nagy részét szabadjára kellett engednie. Mikor vállt ilyen erőssé a kunoichi?

Ujjai végigsiklottak állkapcsán, le egészen a nyakáig. Megtorpant a hálós toppnál. Szemei sötéten összeszűkültek, s ajkán apró mosoly jelent meg. Eltűnődött hány történetet tartogathat még a lány a testébe vésve. Biztosan jó párat. Levette a pólóját, s meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra, megfeledkezve a hegekről. Mellkasa és hasa hibátlan volt. Fekete melltartója a legtökéletesebb melleket rejtette, melyet valaha is látott. (És látott már jó párat.) Nem is túl nagy, nem is túl kicsi. Hasa izmos volt, de mégis sovány. Még mindig nőiesen nézett ki, nem volt kigyúrva, vagy ilyesmi. Keze lesiklott kulcscsontjától, végig a mellei között, majd hasát masszírozta. Keze megállt derekánál. Tudtán kívül elvágta nadrágja zsinórját, mikor sietve leszedte róla kabátját. A zsinór most lazán feküdt a lány combjai körül. Beleakasztotta ujjait, s könnyedén lehúzta a nadrágot. Megcsodálta lábainak formáját. Ismét nem volt túl sok látható izom, de ő tudta, hogy mégis ott vannak. Hajlékony comb, kicsi elegáns lábfej, finom boka. Egy percig a lányt bámulta sötét tekintettel. _Tehát ez az a nő, akibe az öcsém szerelmes volt...milyen érdekes. _

Hirtelen egy ötlet férkőzött elméjébe, ahogyan lágyan megérintette a lány ajkait. Egy sötét mosoly. Nem Sasuke lesz az első, aki igazán szeretheti őt. **Ő** fog igényt tartani erre a lehetőségre. Közelebb emelte ajkait. Eltűnődött milyen íze lehet cseresznye virágának.

Kíváncsiságának eleget téve, végighúzta nyelvét a lány felső ajkán. Sakura megmoccant álmában. Pislogott kissé, majd résnyire nyitotta szemeit, _Sasuke-kun?_ Ez volt első gondolata, mikor meglátta a Sharingant. Arca hasonló volt, öregebb, mint Sasukéé. Persze, Sasuke megnőtt. De ez a személy különböző volt. A férfi őt figyelte, ajkain ravasz mosoly játszott. Egy bűnös mosoly, ha jellemeznie kellett volna.

Sakura szemei hirtelen kiszélesedtek, ahogy felfogta, kinek az ajkai találkoztak az övéivel. Kinek a kezei simogatják őt. Itachi Uchiha. Az elmúlt történések képei megtöltötték elméjét. Shinta halott. Hinata, Kiba és Aarriko is halottak lehetnek. Az Akatsuki...Itachi...a Mangekou.

" Eressz el. " Morogta végül, miközben próbált kiszabadulni. Gyengének érezte magát, s ráébredt, hogy chakra tartalékai kifogytak. _Ne_. Szemei kiszélesedtek félelmében, miközben megrángatta kezeit. Egy béklyó fájdalmas, erős szorítását érezte meg.

" Nem bírtalak rávenni, hogy harcolj velem cseresznye virág, most sikerülni fog? "

Sakura rúgott egyet lábaival, de hamarosan az ágyhoz szegezve találta magát, Itachi által. " Eressz el! " Sikoltotta, miközben a férfi alatt vergődött. Itachi próbálta palástolni, mekkora hatással van ez rá. Saját, vékony pólóján keresztül érezte a lányból áradó hőt. Ízletes melegség. Eltűnődött, vajon ajkainak is ilyen csodás íze van-e? Eldöntötte, hogy kideríti, s tulajdonába vette a lány száját.

Sakura felzihált kissé, s meg is bánta, ahogy a férfi nyelve besiklott ajkai közé. Próbálta elfordítani fejét, de az Uchiha biztosan tartotta azt, miközben ajkaival az övéit ostromolta, nyelve harcot vívott a lányéval, annak szájában. Sakura megrángatta a csuklóit tartó acél bilincset, s érezte, hogy az felszakítja bőrét, erőlködésének következtében. Itachi kezei a lány bőrét cirógatták kissé, miközben tovább csókolta. A kunoichi szinte azt várta tőle, hogy érintése hűvös legyen, mint egy igazi gyilkosé. Mégis, kezei melegséget árasztottak. Ez egyetlen dolog, mely Sakura elméjében végigfutott ebben a pillanatba, hogy ez nem helyes. Hol van Sasuke? Ez nem jó. NEM! Mióta Naruto és Sasuke elment, Sakurának először volt szüksége segítségre. _Kérlek...Sasuke-kun...Neji-kun...Lee-kun...Naruto-kun...segítsetek! _

A férfi végül megszakította csókjait, s visszanyerte légzését, megnyalva a lány nyakát. Sakura mélyet lélegzett, s Itachi lágyan felnyögött, ahogy annak mellei végigsúrolták mellkasát, pólója V-kivágású nyakán keresztül. Egyik keze a kunoichi hajával játszadozott, míg a másik lassan elkezdte kikapcsolni melltartóját.

" Ne... " Suttogta Sakura hevesen. " Kérlek, hagyd abba. " Elméjével bármilyen menekülési terv után kutatott. Bármilyen. Nem maradt chakrája, s kezei megvoltak kötözve. Ebben a pozícióban nem tudja használni a taijutsuját. Teljesen reménytelen volt.

És egy gyilkos irgalmától függött.

" Hm. " Suttogta rekedten fülébe Itachi, miközben megharapta cimpáját. " Ez tetszik. Talán, ha könyörögsz még egy kicsit, megkegyelmezek. "

Csak ha jól irányzottan beletérdelhetne a heréibe. Akkor a szex lenne az utolsó dolog elméjében. De a férfi szétfeszítette és az ágyhoz szegezte a lány térdeit, a sajátjait azok közé rakva, így a kunoichi nehezen találhatott volna módot rá, hogy megtegye, amire vágyik. Mielőtt tudta volna, hogy mi történik, a férfi szája a mellein volt, nyelvével bimbóit cirógatta. Sakura felzihált, s ajkába harapott, miközben egy könnycsepp csordult ki szeméből. Ne, ne, ne...

Nyelve végigsiklott a másik mellen is, majd megindult lefele, hasa felé. Sakura csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Itachi valahogy megszabadította őket összes ruhájuktól. A férfi abbahagyta a nyalogatást, s lepillantott a lányra, fölé hajolva fenyegetően.

" Állj... " Suttogta Sakura, mikor felfogta mire készül a férfi. Nem...nem teheti meg. Ez az övé, hogy annak adja, akinek ő akarja. Ő nem a férfié. Sosem adná önszántából magát neki. Sosem hagyná, hogy egy férfi így tegye magáévá...NEM!

" Egy szűz...lám, lám... " Nevetett sötéten Itachi. " Szóval én leszek neked az első. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy élvezni fogod, cseresznye virág. Én biztosan fogom. " Majd belé hatolt. A combjai között feltörő fájdalomtól felsikoltott. Kezeit élesen megrántotta a bilincsben.

A férfi tovább mozgott benne, még több élvezetet szerezve sikolyaiból, miközben könnyek folytak le a lány arcán. Próbált kiszabadulni alóla, testét mozgatva. Ennek következtében a férfi még mélyebbre tudott hatolni benne, miközben a kunoichi nyöszörgött, s szemeit összeszorította. Ez volt a legcsodálatosabb hang, amit az Uchiha valaha is hallott. Vár csorgott le a lány karján. Felvágta kezeit a bilinccsel, miközben próbált kiszabadulni. Micsoda ostobaság. Itachi figyelte, ahogy szemei lassan lecsukódnak, s úrrá lesz rajta a sötétség. Hiszen, még mindig gyenge volt Kisame csapolásától. Itachi vigyorgott, ahogy a lány elájult.

" Édes cseresznye virágom, a móka csak most kezdődik. "

* * *

Kakashi Sasuke és Naruto mögött állt, várva, hogy rendeződjön légzésük. Órák óta megállás nélkül rohantak erdőkön keresztül. Most...most a támadás helyén álltak. Sasuke és Naruto kimerültek voltak, bár a többiek úgy néztek ki, mintha örökké képesek lennének megállás nélkül menni. Persze, ők ANBUk. Régi senseiük úgy döntött, hogy a fiúkkal marad, és zárja a sort, miközben Neji és a többiek felderítik a területet.

" Kakashi-sensei, mikor lett Sakura ennyire erős? " kérdezte Naruto, ahogy lehuppant a talajra " Úgy értem, mi történt, miután elmentem? " Sasuke megfordult, hogy hallgassa a választ, ahogy Kakashi sóhajtott egyet.

" Egy ideje úgy gondolom, Sakurának nincs kitűzött célja, amiért él. " válaszolta, miközben maszkjával babrált. " Nem döntötte el, hogy edzeni fog, hogy erősebb legyen, ahogy ti ketten tettétek a kezdetekkor. Csak elég erős akart lenni, hogy megállítsa a fájdalmat. "

" Minek a fájdalmát? " kérdezte a szőke kötekedően

" A fájdalmat, ami akkor éri, mikor rájön, hogy te és Sasuke halottak vagytok. "

Sasuke megfordult, hogy régi sensejére nézze, ahogy ő a fákat vizsgálta. Feltételezte, hogy nem fog meglepődni. Hiszen több éve elmentek, pláne ő. Orochimaru pedig készen állt arra, hogy használja rajta speciális jutsuját és átvegye testét. Ha Naruto és Jiraiya nem érkeznek időben...Sasuke nem akart erre gondolni. Ez már nem számít. Csak az számít, hogy visszatért, és megfizetteti a bátyjával, hogy elrabolta Sakurát.

Az ősz hajú rosszallóan nézett rájuk, és még egy szomorú sóhajt engedett szabadjára. Eltűnődött hogyan fogadják majd. Nem tette jól a dolgát. Hiszen, úgy gondolta, hogy végül visszakapja mindhárom tanítványát. A bámulatos Sasukét, a meggondolatlan Narutot...és cseresznye virágát, Sakurát. Most a két fiú visszatért, csakhogy elveszítse a lányt. Naruto távozása után, Kakashi és Sakura egymás támaszává váltak. Végül felfogta milyen lehetett tanárának, Yondaimének. Rin és Obito halála...és Kakashi hirtelen távozása után. Nem lett volna képes túlélni Sakura nélkül, aki ott volt neki, hogy felvidítsa.

_Kakashi a síremlékkel szemben állt, szemét régi bajtársai nevén legeltette. Rin...nem hitte, hogy képes lenne túlélni, ha több nevet fel kellene vésnie a kőre. Naruto és Sasuke...az idióta és a géniusz. Kissé felnevetett erre. Hirtelen valaki jelenlétét érezte maga mögött, majd egy kéz kulcsolódott az övére. Lenézett Sakurára._

_Tizenöt éves volt, éppen végzett Tsunadével közös edzésével. Halványkék kimonót viselt, haja kontyba volt fogva. Könnycseppek szaladtak le arcán, ahogy a kőre nézett. Kakashi pontosan tudta mire gondol a lány._

_" Kakashi-sensei? "_

_" Hai, Sakura-chan? " megfordult, hogy a lányra nézzen, megpróbált előkaparni valamit régi jókedvéből, hogy fellendítse tanítványa lelki erejét._

_" A neveik ide kerülhetnének...Rin-san alá. " Leguggolt a síremlék mellé, megérintve azt az ujjaival. A sima kő hideget árasztott, s a lány bele harapott ajkaiba._

_" Ne beszélj így, Sakura. " Szólalt meg Kakashi, meglepettséggel hangjában. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Sakura ilyenekre gondol. Nem lehet ennyire csüggedt, vagy mégis? Hiszen mindig ő volt a vidám személy. A lenyűgöző mosolyával. Hová lett az a mosoly?_

_A Haruno keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy sírni kezdett. " Ne tagadd, Kakashi-sensei! Olyan régóta várok...sose jönnek vissza! Sose leszünk többé a hetes csapat... " Homlokát a kőnek nyomta, könnyek szaladtak le arcán és állapodtak meg a fekete onyxon. Kakashi kezét a lány rázkódó vállára helyezte._

_" Vissza jönnek Sakura. " hangja gyengéd volt " Vissza jönnek, csakis miattad. "_

_" Nem tudok többé reménykedni, Kakashi-sensei. Túlságosan fáj... " Egyik kezét lecsúsztatta szívéhez és pár szót motyogott. A férfi mégis elkapta őket 'itt fáj'. Sakura most már Chunnin volt, és jó pár rangbeli társát felül múlta erejével._

_Legtöbb idejét a kórházban töltötte, segített Tsunadénak az ápolásban, vagy az erdőben edzett Rock Leevel, és Neji Hyuugával. Néha még Shikamarut is le tudta győzni sakkban, bár ritkán. Még mindig a fiú uralkodott a győztes címen._

_" Kapaszkodnod kell a reménybe, Sakura-chan. Ezt tette Naruto is. Azt akarná, hogy folytasd a reménykedést. ez volt az ő erőssége, most legyen a tied. "_

_Sakura mosolygott kissé, ahogy bólintott, kitörölve pár könnyet szeméből. "...Hai, Kakashi-sensei. "_

_Egy képkeretet húzott elő ruhájának ujjából. Elegánsan elhelyezte a sziklára, neki döntve azt, ahogy felállt. "Erősebbnek kell lennem értük...és magamért. " Majd elindult, lágyan elköszönve Kakashitól. A férfi csak lepillantott a képre._

_Sakura, Sasuke és Naruto volt rajta. Fejpántjuk félre döntve, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint senseijüké. Naruto vigyora fültől fülig ért, Sasuke csak adta a szórakoztató haragos tekintetét. És Sakura...Sakura arcán kedves mosoly játszott._

_A férfi felsóhajtott, miközben megfordult, hogy haza sétáljon. Évek óta nem látta azt a mosolyt._

Kakashi pislogott, ahogy Hinata kiszakította ábrándozásából. A lány a csapat megmaradó tagjaira nézett az élet apró sziporkázásával szemében. " Neji-san arra kér titeket, hogy gyertek gyorsabban! "

Az ősz hajú biccentett, ahogy mindhárman követték Hinatát a többiekhez.

Neji az egyik fa tövében állt. Akamaru egy tócsányi megszáradt vért szimatolt, ami összegyűlt egy kráterben.

Kiba leguggolt mellé, biccentett, ahogy Akamaru nyüszített. " Ez Shintáé. Sakura vére sehol sem található. "

Ino felsóhajtott. " Ez azt jelenti, hogy még él! "

" Talán. " motyogta Kakashi.

" Hát persze, hogy életben van! Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, Kakashi-sensei? " kérdezte Naruto hitetlenkedve.

" Hány embert ismersz, aki túlélte a Mangekou Sharingant? " suttogta Shino.

Sasuke szeme összeszűkült. " Én megtettem. " De Sakura képes rá?

Akamaru elengedett egy apró 'yip'-et és Kiba felkiáltott. " Nyomot fogott. Gyerünk! " A kutya előre rohant, gazdája és a többiek követték.

Neji ágról ágra ugrált, töprengve. Nem akarta elfogadni, hogy Sakura halott. A sors nem teheti ezt vele. A lány már erős. A Mangekou nem ölhette meg. Ő maga segített edzeni a kunoichinek, mielőtt felülmúlta útbaigazításainak szükségét.

De egy csapat Akatsuki közé került, három közülük a legerősebbek közé tartozik, ha jól tippeltek, de talán több is. Elég ideig talpon maradhat velük szemben, hogy Neji és a többiek megtalálják? A fiú csak remélni merte, hogy igen. Azok után a jutsuk után, amiket a lány tanult, valamelyik biztosan megmenti.

_" Fogadok, hogy elbukod a következő küldetésed, Neji-san. "_

_Sakura,_ suttogta Neji magának hevesen. _Meg __**fogom**__ nyerni ezt a fogadást. Nem fogom elbukni a küldetést._


	3. 2 Fejezet: Viszonzatlan Ártatlanság

**2. Fejezet**

**Viszonzatlan Ártatlanság**

Sakura nem emlékezett rá, mikor kelt fel. Csak arra emlékezett, hogy gyorsan történt, nem mint általában. Semmi álmos megelégedés, vagy lusta nyújtózkodás. Szemei kipattantak, s a plafont bámulták meglepődve. Felült hirtelen, a szobát fürkészve. Hol a fenébe van? Ez nem az ő szobája...tekintete kezeire vándorolt. Kis kötések fedték csuklóját. Tompa fájdalom kezdett el lüktetni combjai között — és minden világossá vállt.

Könnyek töltötték meg szemeit, miközben kezei rázkódni kezdtek. Nem, nem, nem...ez nem lehet igaz. Mégis minden a testében ezt sugallta. Azonnal gyógyítani kezdte a horzsolást legtitkosabb pontján, s a fájdalom elmúlt, de az üresség érzete nem tágított. Nem tudta rendbe hozni, amit tettek. Lehetetlen pótolni, amit elvettek tőle.

" Jó reggelt, cseresznye virág. "

Itachi a válaszára vált. Az azonnal érkezett. Megpördült az ágyon, szemei óriásira nyitódtak. A férfi azonnal mellette termett, Akatsuki öltözékében állt, s Sakura akaratlanul megrezzent. Jáde szemeiben még tükröződött az ártatlansága, mely tegnap este elveszett. _Még mindig ártatlan_...ennek a gondolata tette őt még inkább kívánatossá. Akárcsak az apró kép melyet a férfi kapott róla, mielőtt elfordult volna. Mikor felült, a takaró körbeölelte derekát. Haja vállaira omlott, eltakarva arcát. Annyira különösen és időszerűtlenül nézett ki abban a pillanatban. Majd felé fordult, könnyekkel és fájdalommal telt szemekkel. Egy másodpercig sokkolta a látvány. Majd egy gondolat férkőzött elméjébe. Egy nap még kedvelni fog.

Nem úgy tűnt, mintha ez a közeljövőben megtörténne. Ebben a pillanatban ez mégis hidegen hagyta. Már érezte gyomrában a hömpölygő vágyat, de megpróbálta félre nyomni. Hiszen volt egy teljesítendő küldetése. Szorosan kezeibe fogta Sakura arcát, hogy ne tudja elfordítani a fejét, ahogyan azt meg is próbálta. Vigyor húzódott ajkára.

" És hogy érzi magát a cseresznye virágom ezen a reggelen? "

Sakura csak bámult rá egy pillanatig, majd szemei kissé megkeményültek. " Tűnj a közelemből! " Leugrott az ágyról, azonnal támadó helyzetet véve fel. Úgy tűnt, mintha ez lenne a második énje. Habár, chakrája még mindig nagyon alacsony volt. Még annak az aprónak is elhasználta egy részét, hogy meggyógyítsa magát. Nem volt már sok tartaléka. Itachi azonnal mögötte termett, lenyomva őt arccal az ágynak, kezeit háta mögé csavarva.

" Jobb ha nyugton maradsz cseresznye virág, vagy kénytelen leszek bántani téged. " Kuncogott sötéten. " Nem hiszem, hogy tetszene neked, vagy mégis? " Fejét a lány hajába temette, kedvét lelve annak puhaságában. Hirtelen meghallotta könnyekkel és dühvel fűszerezett hangját.

" Hogy _tehetted_? "

Egy pillanatra hezitált, a hang szinte fájdalmas volt számára. Majd visszatért a sajátjához simuló meztelen test érzete, s az alatta fekvő lány képe. Ajkait a Haruno füléhez emelve, selymes hangján suttogni kezdett. " Talán kedvesem, meg kellett volna próbálnod kevésbé kívánatosnak tűnni. " Majd eltűnt az ajtón keresztül, becsukva és bezárva azt maga mögött.

Egy másodpercig Sakura megfagyva feküdt, hagyta, hogy könnyei elárasszák a selymes lepedőt. Majd ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, fájó csuklóját dörzsölve. Dühösebb, nedves könnyek potyogtak a kötszerre. Átkozta magát és őket. Évek óta nem sírt. Évek óta nem érezte magát ilyen gyengének. Soha nem érezte magát ennyire gyámoltalannak. Még régebben is, mikor fiatal gennin volt, mindig tudta, hogy Naruto, Sasuke és Kakashi megvédik. De most sehol sem voltak.

_És nézd mi történt. Akar-e még téged valaha is Sasuke így, meggyalázottan?_ Belső hangja kárörvendően suttogott. Becsukta a szemét, ahogy a fájdalom hulláma végig járta testét. Nem fizikai volt, de annyira megsebezte lelkét, hogy akár az is lehetett volna.

_Sasuke talán már nem is él. Mit segít, ha itt sírsz? Ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Shinobi vagy, kezdj is el úgy viselkedni!_ Logikus, ANBU hangja megdorgálta őt. Megkeményítette magát, ahogy engedte, hogy ezek a szavak végigjárják elméjét. Nem szabad ezekre a dolgokra gondolnia...

Felállt az ágyról, körbenézve a szobában. Tágas helyiség, melynek két falát könyvespolcok borítják. Az ágy a szoba közepén feküdt. Vele szemben egy hatalmas, ülős ablak, előtte a függönyök védelmezően össze voltak húzva, eltakarva őt mindenki szeme elől. A másik sarokban egy ajtó volt. Sakura lassan elindult felé, s kinyitotta, miután nem érzékelt sem pecsétet, sem csapdát. Egy fürdőszoba. Bebotorkált, bezárva maga mögött az ajtót. Amint belépett a zuhanyzóba állt és vizet engedett.

Becsukta a szemét, s hagyta, hogy testén végig folyjon a víz. A kis mennyiségű megszáradt vér combjai közül összekeveredett vele, örvénylett a lefolyóban, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, el is tűnt. Meleg könnyei eggyé váltak a vízzel, ahogy megharapta ajkát, s szemeit szorosan összepréselte. Lábai megadták magukat, s ő össze roskadt a zuhany alatt, vállai rázkódtak zokogásától. Hagyta, hogy végig járja testét a víz, keresztül futva minden apró vágáson vállain és hátán, melyek ANBU napjairól meséltek.

Megkarmolt magát, miközben beszappanozta testét. Sebesre dörzsölte bőrét, s a könnyek tovább folytak le patakokban arcáról. Nézte, ahogy a szappan fehér habja örvénylik, majd eltűnik a lefolyóban. Oh, mennyire kívánta, hogy bárcsak képes lenne ő is ilyesmire. De nem volt képes eltűnni.

Nem számít milyen erősen akarta mindezt lemosni magáról, a férfi ajkainak és kezeinek érzete nem tűnt el testéről.

* * *

Sakura az ablakpárkányon ült, nyugodtan fésülve haját egy kefével, amit az éjjeli szekrényen talált. Már evett is a gyümölcstálból, amit itt hagytak neki, gondolta, hogy Itachi volt az. Nem érezte, hogy bárki is bejött volna a szobába, mialatt ő zuhanyzott. Kinézett az udvarra. Egy bambusz szökőkút, és egy kis koi tó álltak középen, körbevéve egy óriási bonsai fával. A mérete elárulta, hogy több ezer éves lehet.

Főleg fű volt körülötte, annyira csábító, hogy Sakura azt kívánta bárcsak rajta sétálhatna. Habár érezte a chakra köteléket, amely bent tartotta a szobában. Egyszer már próbálta hatástalanítani. Végül a padlón kötött ki fájdalmasan levegőért kapkodva. Csak remélni merte, hogy Itachinak sérülést okozott a chakra fenntartása, bárhol is tartózkodott éppen.

Nem volt annyira hülye, hogy újra megpróbálja. Helyette körülnézett a férfi szobájában, elidőzve a kézirattekercseknél. A legtöbbjüket már látta régebben. Elolvasott párat, melyek még ismeretlenek voltak számára, s megjegyezte a bennük leírtakat. Átadja majd a megszerzett információkat a Hokagének, mikor visszatér Konohába. Abbahagyta a fésülködést egy sóhajjal, arca elkomorodott. Mi van ha soha nem látja többé Konohát?

Szorosan megmarkolta kezében a fésű nyelét. _Ne gondolj ilyen ostoba dolgokra, Sakura-chan. Szedd össze magad!_ Lenyugodott, s folytatta a fésülködést. Noha külsőleg nyugodtnak tűnt, belül épp menekülési terven gondolkozott.

* * *

Sasuke reggel izzadságától átázva ébredt fel. Mellkasa zihált, ahogy próbálta helyreállítani légzését. Körülötte mindenki fel volt bolydulva. Naruto ásított egyet, s az oldalára fordult. Sasukénak beletelt egy percébe, míg rájött, hogy szemei Sharinganra váltottak. Pislogott, hogy visszaváltsanak normál éjfél színükre.

" Gyerünk, Sasuke! A nyom abba a faluba vezet! " Mutatott a távolba a szőke. " Vissza szerezzük Sakura-chant! " Vigyorgott, majd a fák sűrűjébe ugrott.

Shikamaru sóhajtott " Olyan kellemetlen... " S megindult, jelezve a többieknek, hogy kövessék, miközben Neji bólintott, s eltűnt.

Kakashi kezét Sasuke vállára helyezte, aki felpillantott rá. Senseie elgondolkozva mosolygott rá. " Ne aggódj miatta, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még életben van. "

A fiú csak bólintott, s Kakashival elindultak, hogy utolérjék a többieket. Egy zavaró gondolat férkőzött elméjébe, melyet próbált elhessegetni. Annyira rossz dolog az, hogy helyet akar cserélni bátyjával?

Ahogy beértek a faluba, Naruto azonnal észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Füst volt és vér fémes, erős szaga lengte körbe a levegőt. Viharfelhők gyülekeztek az égen, de az Uzumaki kételkedett benne, hogy akár egy óriási eső is képes lenne elmosni a vér és halál szagát erről a helyről.

" Állj le, Naruto! " utasította Shikamaru, tudva, hogy a fiú mire gondol, és hogy meggondolatlanul rohanna a veszélybe, ahogy azt mindig is tette.

" Hinata, a keleti oldal. " adta ki a parancsot Neji, ahogy aktiválta Byakugan-ját.

" Hai. " suttogta Hinata, s ő is aktiválta sajátját, keresztül vizsgálva az épületeket.

Naruto leült egy vastagabb faágra. Utált tétlenül ülni egy helyben.

Hirtelen Hinata felpillantott " Harc egy mérföldön belül! Akatsuki! "

" Gye... " kezdte Shikamaru, de Neji, Lee, Sasuke és Naruto már rohantak előre, az irányba, melyet Hinata megadott.

" Fene " szitkozódott Shikamaru ŰŰ" Gyerünk " utasította a többieket, miközben ráugrott a hozzájuk legközelebb eső háztetőre, és átkozta Neji-t, amiért hagyta, hogy Sakura iránti érzelmei az útjukba álljanak. Ha a Hyuuga elbukja ezt a küldetést, mert hagyja érzelmeit a felszínre törni, akkor soha nem fog megbocsájtani magának. És Shikamaru sem.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy a látvány elé tárult, Neji megtorpant. Körübelül 5 ember állt egy nőkből és gyermekekből álló csoport előtt, védelmezve őket a támadóktól, két Akatsukitól. Már egy tetemekből álló hegy szennyezte a talajt.

Naruto azonnal rátámadt a hozzá legközelebb álló, görnyedt, púpos emberre. Ellenfele épp időben elsüllyedt a talajba, mielőtt a szőke eltalálhatta volna. Az ütésnek hála egy hatalmas kráter keletkezett a földben, ahol egyszer a férfi állt. Az ismeretlen újra feltűnt a talaj egy másik részén.

Shikamaru megérkezett, miközben Neji felmérte a helyzetet. Hirtelen Sasuke tört előre, felismerve a másik Akatsukit. Itachi.

" Lee, Tenten, velem. Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, vigyétek el ezeket az embereket innen. Gai, Hinata, menjetek Shikamaruval segíteni Narutonak. Most. " adta ki az utasításokat Neji, majd megindult Itachi felé. Ha a férfi bármit is tett Sakurával...azt meg fogja bánni. A többiek bólintottak, s követték az utasításokat.

Kiba a gyerekeket Akamaru hátára pakolta, miközben Ino, ŰŰChoji és Shino a karjukban vitték ki azokat, akik nem tudtak járni, a járni képeseket pedig kivezették biztonságos helyre, hangjuk kicsengett a csatazajból. Kakashi megnyugtató hangja pedig lecsillapította a hisztérikusabb falusiakat is.

Gai taijutsuval védekezésre kényszerítette Zetsu-t, aki a földről blokkolta őt.

Naruto árny klónjai egy támadási mintán dolgoztak Gai-al, míg Hinata figyelte, mikor van rá szükség.

Shikamaru jelenleg nem figyelt semmire, csak egy megfelelő árnyékot keresett Zetsuhoz. De ő leginkább a föld alatt maradt, így igazán reménytelen volt a dolog.

Itachi gyomron rúgta Sasukét, egy falnak vágva őt.

Lee hirtelen az idősebb Uchiha alatt termett, felfelé rúgva egyet, hogy elkezdje a lótuszát. A levegőben, ahogy Lee Itachi mögé került, a férfi hirtelen helyet cserélve Lee _mögé_ került, megragadva lógó kötéseit, melyek általában karjára voltak erősítve. Megpörgette segítségükkel a fiút, s elhajította őt, aki neki ütközött egy piaci bódénak, darabjaira zúzva azt, majd tovább csúszott a földön. Porfelhő szállt fel a mozdulat következtében.

Neji hallotta az emberek sikolyait, kik a távolból figyelték az eseményeket.

Tenten egy kunait hajított, széttépve a kötéseket Lee kezén, megszabadítva őt Itachi fogságából. A fiú remegve felállt, letörölve a vért alsó ajkáról.

Neji kihasználva az alkalmat megindult, látva, hogy Sasuke felkel és ugyanezt teszi. Rúgás, ökölcsapás, döfés, rúgás, erős ütés, kitörés, hárítás, blokkolás. Sebes, elegáns táncába kezdtek a támadásoknak Itachi ellen, testük összhangban volt. Itachi az összes elől kitért, vagy blokkolta őket. Sasuke végül megütötte a kezét, s ő elfehéredett,

Neji szeme összeszűkült. Az ütésnek nem kellett volna ennyire fájnia.

Itachi hátra ugrott, kezét dörzsölve egy apró szemöldökráncolás kíséretében, mielőtt észrevette gyanús tekintetüket. Elengedett egy vigyort. " Ezt Sakura-chanodnak köszönheted. " Újból elvigyorodott, mikor Sasuke torka mélyéről felmordult, s tűmadt.

" Biztosan meg fogom neki köszönni. " válaszolt Neji hidegen, belül azonban mosolygott a gondolatra, hogy Sakura eltörte Itachi karját. A Hyuuga éppen felemelte kezét, hogy kivédjen egy rúgást. Felmordult, ahogy a fájdalom átjárta testét, de sikerült talpon maradnia.

" Neji, menj onnan! " Csengte túl Tenten hangja a káoszt.

A fiú azonnal a levegőbe ugrott, szaltózva egyet hátra, miközben kunai, shuriken és senbon zápor csapott le Itachira, Tenten egyik tekercse által.

Ezalatt Lee előre rohant, a földön fekvő Itachi felé. Ahogy odaért, halk káromkodás hagyta el száját. " Egy klón! "

Neji azonnal leguggolt, harci helyzetet felvéve, Lee követte példáját.

Tenten részben kinyitott egy tekercset. Hirtelen Itachi feltűnt Sasuke mögött, megragadva a meglepődött öccsét és maga elé tartotta, mint egy pajzsot.

Tenten és Lee lefagytak, Neji hezitált.

Sasuke erőlködött bátyja szorításában, ő sötéten kuncogott.

Neji hezitálása a legkevesebb ideig tartott.. Ha egy jól irányzott kunait tudna dobni Sasukén keresztül, egyenesen Itachi szívébe...kicsúsztatott egyet zsebéből. Az áldozatra szükség lenne Sakura kedvéért. Könnyedén megtenné, ha nem látná, hogy mit mond Itachi Sasukének ebben a pillanatban. S most utálta a tény, hogy tud szájról olvasni. Iszonyatos düh tört rá a puszta gondolattól.

Sasuke elsápadt, arcára félelem és düh ült ki. Sharinganja újra aktiválta magát, ahogy megpróbált kitörni a szorításból.

" Megöllek, te szemét! "

Neji ugyanezt érezte. Ám Itachi csak vigyorgott, s eltűnt. " Gyerünk, Zetsu. " A másik Akatsuki tag is eltűnt, de előbb megkaparintott egy tekercset, egy falusi holtestétől, őrülten vigyorgott rájuk, s egyik ujját megmutatva nekik eltűnt, Habár, ő jóval több vágással és sebbel rendelkezett, mint Itachi.

Neji mozdulatlanul nézte Sasukét.

Az Uchiha térdein landolt, fájdalmasan felüvöltött, s ököllel belevágott a talajba, kis mélyedést létrehozva.

A Hyuuga ökölbe szorította a kezét, s felmérte a károkat.

Tenten segített a remegő Leenek Inohoz sétálni, kinek medikus képességei most nagyon jól jöttek.

Narutonak egy horzsolás volt az arcán, Gainak kicsavarodott a bokája.

Ettől eltekintve úgy tűnt mindenki jól van. Ino már meggyógyította a súlyosabb állapotban levő falusiakat. Lassan ők is a többiek köré gyűltek.

Kakashi Sasukéhez sétált. " Mit mondott, Sasuke? "

Ő csak rájuk nézett egy pillanatra, csendbe burkolózva. Felállt és kiszedte kunaiját a mögötte levő fából. A többiek némán figyelték.

Ekkor Neji Hinatahoz fordult, ráeszmélve, hogy ő is láthatta. A lány szemei kiszélesedtek, szája nyitva volt, egyik kezét elé tartotta rémületében.

Naruto átkarolta a lány vállát. " Mi az, Hinata-chan? "

Hinata alig véve észre őt, ajkaiba harapott és fejét a fiú vállába temette. Döbbenten nézett a lányra, ahogy az elkezdett sírni, csak ölelte őt, mint aki nem tudja mit csináljon.

Shikamaru Nejihez fordult. Tudta, hogy ha Hinata látta, akkor ő is.

" Nos? " kérdezte.

" Rohadtul nem tartozik rád. " csattant fel Neji, ahogy magához vette saját kunaiját. " Menjünk. Elhelyeztem rajtuk egy követő jutsut. Még ha fel is fedezték, a nyom feltűnő lesz és chakrával teleszőtt. Nem veszthetjük el. "

" Itt maradunk estére. " ellenkezett Shikamaru.

Neji körbefordult. " Tovább kell mennünk. "

" Nem segíthetünk Sakurának, ha állva elalszunk. " morgott vissza a Nara.

" Egyszer már hibáztam. "

Hinata és Sasuke tudták miről beszél. A lány csak mélyet sóhajtott, megtörölve könnyeit, ahogy próbálta visszaszerezni a kontrollt önmaga felett.

Sasuke lassan bólintott, szemei nem árulták el gondolatait. A többiek nézték, amint a két ANBU kapitány átható tekintettel meredtek egymásra.

Majd Neji pillantása odébb vándorolt, meglepve a többieket beleegyezésével. " Fantasztikus. " S a falusiakhoz fordult, kissé meghajolva előttük. " Tudnak bármit is az Akatsuki tartózkodási helyéről...a ninjákról akik megtámadták önöket? "

A falusiak beszélni kezdtek, de Neji nem figyelt, csak az erdőbe bámult. Elméjében újra és újra lejátszotta, amit Itachi mondott, eltűnődve, hogy talán rosszul olvasott szájáról.

" Nagyon ízletes, a kis cseresznye virágod. "

* * *

Itachi kopogás nélkül nyitott be szobájába, ahogy azt már megszokta. Miért is kopogna? Ez az _ő_ szobája. Ahogy belépett az ablakpárkányon ülő Sakura felé fordította arcát. Megkeményedett a férfi látványától, majd észrevette a vért kezén. Tekintete meglágyult és keze megindult, mintha meg akarná gyógyítani, de visszatartotta magát, hogy megtegye, s térdeit magához ölelte. Itachi egyenesen az ablak felé indult, hosszú, erőteljes léptekkel.

Sakura kiszélesedett szemekkel figyelt a felé közeledő férfit. Összeszorította kezeit, s a kunaiért nyúlt, melyet a férfi szobájának átvizsgálásakor talált. Itachi előre nyúlt. A lány ujjai a kunaira csavarodtak...

Az Uchiha összehúzta a függönyt egy hangos csattanással, s olyan dühvel nézett rá, melyet álarca csak megengedett. " Soha többé ne csináld ezt. "

" Micsodát? " Csattan fel Sakura, szeme kirívóan megcsillant.

Itachi szeme összeszűkült a gondolatra. Ő és Zetsu az udvarban sétáltak és az első dolog, amit észrevett Sakura volt. Az ablakban ült, csupán egy törölközőt viselt, a haját fésülte egy apró, elszánt mosollyal az arcán. Nem boldog, vagy szomorú, csak egy megelégedett mosollyal. Hiányos ruházat és egy hívogató póz...kísértette, hogy előre rohanjon és magáévá tegye. S ekkor észrevette, hogy a többi Akatsuki tag éppen a lányt figyeli.

Deidara a saját szobájából pásztázta végig a lány. Lábujjától egészen a feje búbjáig.

Kisame szeme élvezettől fénylett.

Sasori kíváncsian bámult a különös és gyönyörű nőre, aki feltűnt az éjszaka.

És Tomokazu...szeme kéjtől és vágytól parázslott.

Itachi féltékenysége fellobbant, amiért mindnek fantasztikus kilátása nyílt arra, aminek csak az övének kéne lenni és senki másénak. Hiszen, ő csak egy tulajdon volt... az _ő_ tulajdona.

Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy Sasori bármit is tenne, Kisame eléggé félt tőle, hogy ne próbálkozzon semmivel. Deidara...tudta hogyan bolondítsa magába a nőket. És Tomokazu.

Nos, ettől a beteg állattól távol kell tartania a lányt.

Valójában, nem nagyon akarta, hogy Kisamén kívül a többi Akatsuki tudomást szerezzen a lányról. Még akkor is, ha nehéz feladat lett volna titokban tartani. Lehetetlen, hisz mind ugyanazon a helyen tartózkodnak jelenleg.

Sakura észrevette elmélkedő pillantását, mely nem pontosan rá volt szegezve. Talán zavarban kéne lennie, mert a férfi benyitott, miközben ő egy szál köntösben van. _Úgy látszik csak a fiatalabb Uchiha fiú örökölt modort._ Az igazság elég szomorú volt, hogy mikor a férfi benyitott, ez a dolog már nem érdekelte őt. ANBU nevelése visszafogta egy részét éretlen dühének, de az még mindig ott volt, várva a feltárásra és fellángolásra. Gyanította, hogy az egy ehhez hasonló pillanatban fog megtörténni. Bár, az igazat megvallva a férfi már mindent látott a belőle. Az egyetlen dolog, ami pirulásra adhatna okot, az a megalázottság, amely tegnap este érte őt, nem a tény, hogy tulajdonképpen meztelenül tartózkodik egy szobában egy S-szintű bűnözővel. De nevelése jól megtanította, s így irányította a hőt arcában.

Itachi még mindig valamin gondolkozott. Sakura nemegyszer látta ugyanezt a tekintetett Sasuke arcán. Bár, ez kicsit más volt. Sasuke arca sokkal tűnődőbb volt. Itachi csak úgy tűnt azon gondolkozik hogyan válaszoljon anélkül, hogy jelentéktelen információkban részesítené. _Mi van ezekkel az Uchihákkal? _Mintha csak arra lennének képesek, hogy gondolkozzanak.

Sakura lenézett a kezére és próbálta nem megérinteni. Látta a sötét foltot köpenyén és érezte a vér szagát. A medic benne azt parancsolta, hogy gyógyítsa meg. Belső Sakura viszont azt mondta, hogy használja ki gyengeségét a menekülésre. Persze, az ANBU sugalta a legértelmesebb megoldást. _Gyógyítsd meg a kezét és figyelj. Deríts ki minden információt, amit tudsz, hogy átad Konohának, mikor visszatérsz. A menekülés jelen pillanatban hiábavaló._ Sakura tisztában volt ezzel. Érezte az Akatsuki tagokat a házban. Négyet mielőtt Itachi és a másik megérkezett, így már hatot. Kettőt már felismert chakrájuk alapján. Megjegyezte, és elméjébe véste őket: Kisame és Deidara. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni chakra áramlásukat és sosem lesznek képesek meglepni őt. Felnézett, hogy lássa Itachi őt nézi szórakozottan, hideg maszkja mögött. A férfi mindig rejtély marad. Akár memorizálja chakráját, akár nem.

Egy apró, ideges sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, ahogy hagyta a benne levő ANBUnak, hogy rábeszélje, hogy azt az egy dolog csinálja, amire a legkevésbé vágyik. " Hadd nézzem a kezed. " Látta, ahogy a férfi szemei gyanakodva összeszűkülnek, s egy percig kényelmetlen csendbe burkolóztak.

" Nem tudom rendbe szedni, ha nem mutatod meg, Itachi-san. " Sakura majdnem felpofozta saját magát. A gúny, amit belehelyezett a nevébe, nem segített a dolgon. Mindazonáltal, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a nevén szólította a férfit. Azt remélte, közömbös maradhat, ha egyáltalán nem szólítja meg őt. Hát ennyit erről a tervről.

Nagy meglepetésére, Itachi kinyújtotta karját.

Sakura felhúzta szemöldökét. " Nekem nincs Byakuganom, tudod. Kissé nehéz megnézni a kezedet köpenyen keresztül. " Fene egye meg a cinizmusát. Meg fogja magát öletni vele.

Itachi morgott egyet bosszúsan. Elgondolkozott, vajon meddig tűri még ezt el. Ha a lány nem a kezét készülne meggyógyítani, felpofozta volna. De várnia kell, míg Sakura befejezi. Nem kéne megtennie, amíg a lány hasznos számára. Így hát Levette Akatsuki köpenyét, magán hagyva fekete, hálós felsőjét és kötéseit, illetve vértjeit, melyet minden shinobi magán hord.

Sakura megragadta a karját, nem próbált meg szelíd lenni. Látta, hogy a férfi ujjai befele fordulnak, mintha ökölbe akarná szorítani kezét. _Leüthet, mikor végeztem._ Perpillanat ez egy jó lehetőség volt. Tudta, hogy nem fogja megütni, míg nem végzett. Hiszen, nem vesztette el _hasznosságát_. Mindezt félrelökte elméjében, ahogy Itachi karjára nézett. A medikus benne felülemelkedett a vér és a kezéből kiálló csont látványán.

Chakráját 3 ujjába irányította, megdöfte a kart lágyan, érintése eredményes volt. Nem tett még semmit, hogy meggyógyítsa a sebet, csak felmérte a problémát. Megharapta alsó ajkát, egy szokás, mely medic tanulmányai alatt ragadt rá, mikor próbálta megtalálni a legjobb módot arra, hogy beszéljen a pácienssel a problémáról.

" Nos, eltekintve a töréstől, amit okoztam neked, " Csodálta meg munkáját, nem törődve vele, hogy Itachi hallotta hangjából, hogy büszke magára. " Többszörös törésed van egy tompa ütéstől ugyanazon a felületen. Az egyik csont kettéhasadt. Helyre fogom tenni őket. " Utált csontokat helyre tenni, leginkább mikor a törés nem volt megtisztítva. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg chakrájával összeolvasztotta a csontot.

" Már tudtam. " Hallatszott Itachi száraz hangja.

Sakura kis mennyiségű chakrát küldött Itachi egyik izmán keresztül, görcsös fájdalmat okozva. Látta a férfi szemét kissé megrándulni. Önkénytelenül elmosolyodott. " Jó neked. " Majd folytatta a vizsgálást, chakáráját küldve a férfi nyitott testébe. Érezte a régi töréseket, melyek természetes úton gyógyultak be, de még mindig fájdalmat okoztak neki, s a hegeket, óriási vágások után, melyek fájdalmasan véreztek, mielőtt önmaguktól meggyógyultak volna...és a szemei.

" Majdnem vak vagy. " Ejtette ki száján a szavakat, mielőtt meg bírta volna magát állítani. Két ujját ajkai elé helyezte, hogy ne mondjon többet, ahogy visszanézett a karjára, tudva, hogy Itachi talán meg is ölné ezért.

" Már ezt is tudtam. "

Sakura úgy döntött nincs hely több cinikus megszólalásnak, érzékelve ezt Itachi vészjósló hangneméből. Ha kell, a férfi nyugodt szívvel megöli őt. Tudva, hogy a beszélgetés nem jön szóba hagyta, hogy kínos csendbe burkolózzanak, s elkezdte a gyógyítást.

" Szúrni fog. " Volt minden, amit mondott, mielőtt chakráját az első törésbe nyomta. Szinte remélte, a férfi tudja, hogy nem fogja neki enyhíteni a fájdalmat. Nem érdekelte, hogy fáj-e neki vagy sem.

És ez bizony pokolian fog fájni.

* * *

Sakura nyugodtan feltérképezte munkáját. Összekötötte az utolsó néhány darab szövetet és izmot a törés felett, melyet már visszaállított eredeti helyére. A nyers, új bőr sebe körül érzékeny lesz az érintésre. A lányt kísértette a vágy, hogy megüsse, így láthatja mennyire fáj. Mintha sót öntenének egy nyílt sebre. Sakura még egyszer nyugtató chakrával töltötte meg kezét, lenézve Itachi chakra útvonalára. Nem fogja őket felnyitni. Az utolsó dolog, amire vágyik, hogy még több erőt adjon a férfinak, mint amennyi most van neki. Ők majd megnyitják magukat, csak napok kérdése, ahogy a gyógyító folyamat felgyorsul.

Elengedte karját, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges volt, szeme világos, lágy zöldből megkeményedett Jádévé vált. Medic Sakura eltűnt egy percre, ANBU Sakura átvette a vezetést. " Meggyógyult. " Abban a pillanatban, hogy kimondta, Itachi másik keze megindult felé. Azonban, Sakura már várt rá. Felemelte kezét, hogy kivédje az ütést. Egy pillanatig így maradtak, itachi összeszűkült szeme őt figyelte, enyhe szórakozottsággal és talán egy kis...meglepődéssel?

" Oh, oh...micsoda energia pazarlás, Itachi-san. " dorgálta meg Sakura " Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy elkényeztetett gyerek. Menj, és duzzogj egy sarokban valahol máshol. " Ahogy kimondta a szavakat meg is bánta. A falhoz szegezve találta magát, durva kő mélyedt arcába. Ezelőtt a férfi alig használta erejét, most, hogy dühös volt, úgy döntött többet vet be. Kezei a háta mögé voltak szegezve, az Uchiha merev markolásában. Háta Itachi mellkasához volt szegezve, s annak lélegzete végigsepert a lány nyakán található apró szőrszálakon, ahogy ajkait a füléhez emelte.

" Jobban teszed, ha nem felejted el, ki parancsol itt. Vigyázz a nyelvedre. Semmi se tart vissza, hogy megöljelek. "

" Vagy, hogy megerőszakolj. " Sziszegte Sakura. Keményebben a falhoz lett szegezve. Érezte, hogy apró kődarabkák tőrnek le a falról, s mélyednek bőrébe, Bőre felszakadt, ahogy az éles végek felszakították azt. Fogait csikorgatta, ahogy a férfi halálosan lágy hangján fülébe suttogott.

" Már nem fog sokáig erőszaknak minősülni. " Majd eltaszította a faltól, s a talajra dobta. Sakura megállította magát karjaival, ahelyett, hogy arcán landolt volna, s Itachi felé fordulva egyik kezével letörölte a vért és követ.

Az Uchiha egy pillanatig visszanézett rá. A törülköző a földön feküdt a lány mellett, teljesen elfeledve. Meztelen teste újra láthatóvá vállt számára, s a Haruno nem tett semmilyen erőfeszítést, hogy eltakarja magát, ahogy rá bámult, minden egyes porcikájából áradó gyűlölettel. Valójában fenyegetően nézett ki, ami már magában véve meglepő volt. Itachi soha nem érzett félelmet, különösen nem egy morcos, meztelen, rágógumiszín hajú kunoichi miatt.

Lesöpörte magáról a lány tekintetét, s az ajtó felé indult.

" Legalább elmondhatnád, ki ütött meg. Küldök nekik egy ajándék kosarat. "

Hangja át volt szőve, dühvel, megalázottsággal és...csalódottsággal? Itachi csak az ajtóhoz sétált, ahogy elcsúsztatta hátrafordult. " Az öcsém. " Majd kisétált az ajtón, azonnal becsukva azt.

Sakura zihált. " Sasuke-kun ? " Kezeire bámult. Életben van? Borzasztó érzés kerekedett felül rajta, s meggörnyedt a rá nehezedő fájdalomtól, mely inkább volt mentális, mintsem fizikai. Ha Itachi életben van, akkor nyilvánvaló a harc kimenetele. A nyertes mellette állt az elmúlt 2 órában. Sakura elengedett egy dühös, fojtott zokogást, ahogy öklét a fa padlóba csapta. Érezte, hogy egyik ujjperce eltörik, de nem szentelt neki figyelmet, vállai rázkódni kezdtek. Már nem jöttek szeméből könnyek. Csak bámult maga elé, sokkban.

Sasuke visszatért hozzá, csakhogy újra kiszakíthassák karjaiból és szívéből.

Sasuke még mindig rázkódott a dühtől, ahogy a fákon keresztül száguldottak. Jobban hajtotta magát, mint ezelőtt valaha. Egyetlen egyszerű gondolat cikázott elméjében. Megölni Itachit. Szenvedni fog amiatt, amit Sakurával tett. Az _ő_ Sakurájával. Az egyetlen ember, aki úgy tűnt jobban hajtja magát, mint Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga volt.

Neji előttük haladt, Byakuganja a környéket vizsgálta megállás nélkül. Gaira, Shikamarura és Kakashira is szükség volt, hogy leállítsák, s lelassítsák eléggé, hogy a többiek beérhessék.

Végül megálltak egy rövid pihenőre. A polgárok meséltek nekik egy kicsi faluról, nem túl messze a hegyekben. Nyilvánvalóan tele van söpredékkel és banditákkal. A tökéletes hely, hogy információkat szerezzenek a többi bűnözőről. Mindemellett, esély volt rá, hogy valamelyik Akatsuki rejtekhely talán a faluhoz közel van. Sasuke csak remélni tudta.

Naruto a földre huppant mellette egy fáradt sóhajjal, s ivott a csomagjában található vízből. Sasuke csak csöndben figyelte. A szőke egy bizalommal teli pillantást küldött felé. " Visszaszerezzük Sakura-chant, Sasuke. Aztán, újra a 7es csapat leszünk, ne? "

Sasuke nem mondott semmit.

Naruto egy pillanatig csöndben maradt, habár a csend nem volt az erőssége. " Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Sakura ANBU lett, te igen, Sasuke? Azon tűnődöm vajon milyen jutsukat tudhat. Talán, mikor vissza szerezzük, segít nekünk edzeni. "

" Hn. "

" Edzett, hogy medic lehessen. Azt hiszem, eldöntötte, hogy többet akar. " Mondta Naruto, meglepően komolyan.

" Tudta, hogy nem gyógyíthatja meg a saját szívét. " Válaszolta Lee, ahogy leült melléjük, hangja érzelgős és álmodozó volt, mint mindig. " Sakura-san meg akarta erősíteni magát, hogy meg tudja emészteni a halálotokat. "

Sasuke csak megköszörülte a torkát, ahogy elfordult kissé, próbálva nem törődni Leevel. A fiú soha nem rejtette el vonzalmát és szerelmét Sakura iránt, nem úgy, mint Sasuke. A fiúnak fogalma sincs, milyen nehéz látni, ahogy elszakítják tőle a lányt, mikor elmondhaná neki érzelmeit.

" Ez az, amit Kakashi mondott. " Bólintott Naruto. " De...mi történt vele, miután elmentem? "

" Depressziós lett... " Mondta Lee lágyan apró rosszallással arcán. " Nem mosolygott többé. Minden este a kapunál ült várakozott, s kimerülten tért vissza. Néha ott aludt el. "

" Nem próbáltatok meg segíteni? " kérdezte Naruto.

" Hai " Válaszolt gyorsan Lee, rosszallása láthatóbbá vállt. " Természetesen megpróbáltam felvidítani. De Sakura nem kért az együttérzésünkből, vagy baráti társaságunkból a kezdetekben. Aztán... "

" Mi? " Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek. " Aztán mi? "

Lee rájuk nézett. " Edzett. A segítségemet kérte és én tanítottam neki párat taijutsuimból, ahogy Neji is. Úgy döntött, ha teste és elméje erősebb lesz, akkor a szíve is elég erős lesz, hogy megbirkózzon a veszteséggel. "

" Neji is tanította? " Sasuke mereven nézett, tekintete a Hyuugára vándorolt, aki Shikamaru mellett ült, halkan beszélve valamiről. MIntha megérezte volna a tekintetét, Neji felpillantott és tekintetük találkozott. Úgy tűnt olvasott az elméjében, ahogy egy apró vigyor húzódott szájára - egy önelégült vigyor - mielőtt visszafordult Shikamaruhoz.

Sasuke forrni kezdett a dühtől. Naruto nem vette észre, de Lee igen.

" Ne törődj vele, Sasuke. Csak azt kívánja, hogy le bírja magát állítani és ne aggódjon Sakuráért. Sakura nagyon fontos személy lett egész Konoha számára. "

" Hogy érted ezt? " Kérdezte Naruto.

" Azonkívül, hogy segített a kórházban Tsunade-dononak, Sakura-san szerette kisegíteni a város lakóit is. Naruto, te elmentél, éppen mikor Konoha elkezdte az újjáépülést. Nos, ő ott volt minden nap, segített tetőket felrakni és házakat elkészíteni. Szerette elméjét megtisztítani tőled és Sasukétól. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit tehetett. "

" Oh. " Bólintott kissé Naruto, visszafordulva vizes üvegéhez. " Úgy hiszem Sakura-chan igazán messzire jutott az életében. Ménnyi év volt? " Egy pillanatig szélesen vigyorgott. " Sakura-chan biztosan szépen kikerekedett mostanra! "

Sasuke csak vakítóan rábámult Sharinganjával. Majd észrevette, hogy Naruto próbálja harcra ösztökélni, hogy elméjét elszakítsa Sakurától. Nem tehetett róla, de egy apró mosoly ült ajkára, ahogy fejen vágta Narutot, arccal a föld felé küldve őt. " Fogd be, vesztes. "

Lee kettejüket nézte zavarodottan, majd megszólalt. " Van egy képem Sakura-sanról, meg akarjátok nézni? " Először Sasuke ellenkezni akart, dühös volt, amiért Leenek van egy képe róla. Majd csak bólintott kissé.

" Igen, igen! " mondta Naruto izgatottan, ahogy előrehajolt várakozva. " Gyerünk, látni akarom! " Még ha 18 éves is lett, ugyanolyan éretlen maradt, mint volt. És ugyanolyan türelmetlen. Lee mosolygott, ahogy előhúzott ANBU táskájából egy apró képet, megmutatva nekik.

Egy kép volt Sakuráról, kimonóban. A háttér Konoha egyik utcája volt, megvilágítva papír lampionokkal. Sasuke úgy gondolta újév ünnepén készülhetett a kép. A lány kezében egy nejlonzacskóban vízben halat tartott, biztosan nyerte valahol. Apró mosoly játszott arcán, mintha jól érezné magát, de elméje máshol járt. Ez nem a régi Sakura mosolya volt.

" Wow! " lélegzett fel Naruto. " Tényleg _kigömbölyödött_! " Ez egy másik ütést érdemelt Sasukétól. Ő csak bámulta a képet, mielőtt Lee szerelmesen visszarakta táskájába.

Nem csoda, hogy Itachi elrabolta. Ellenállhatatlanul nézett ki. És ebben a pillanatban a bátyja karmaiban volt...a családja gyilkosánál.

* * *

Sakura nem tudta mikor kelt fel a földről, csak arra emlékezett, hogy meggyógyította az arcát, mely most már jobban nézett ki, mint új korában. Remegve felállt, szinte megfeledkezve a törülközőről, melyet végül vállaira terített és leült az ágyra. Sokkos állapotban nézett le kezeire, melyekkel meggyógyította azt az embert, aki megölte Sasukét. Forró könnyek töltötték meg szemeit, de nem hagyta nekik, hogy utat találjanak arcán.

Szemei kissé megkeményedtek, ahogy a fal melletti székre helyezett ruhára pillantott: rozsda színű kimono, fekete obival, melyen arany és karmazsin pillangó minta volt. Igazán gyönyörű ruha. Habár, Sakura nem nagyon méltányolta. Mit gondol Itachi, ki ő? A babája, akit kedvére öltöztethet? A fenét.

Felemelte a kimonot, előhúzva kunaiját. Gyorsan felvágta a comb résznél, mint egy hagyományos yukatat, aztán elvágta az ujját, ahogyan otthon is szereti hordani, a váll mellett felhasítva. Majd megfordult, hogy csomagjára nézzen, mely a földön feküdt, a szék mellett. Egy fegyvere sem maradt meg, és mindegyik fontos kézirattekercse eltűnt. Habár, ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami miatt aggódott. Megtalálta, amit keresett és diadalittasan elmosolyodott. Elkezdte felvarrni a szakított szegélyeket, hogy az szalonképesen nézzen ki.

Majd felvette melltartóját és hálós felsőjét. Belebújt egy sötét fekete alsóba, amit egy másik széken látott. Tudta, hogy nem épp az ő részére volt, de nem érdekelte. Elmélete be is igazolódott, mikor megpillantott az alsó mellett egy nagy, hálós felsőt. Oh nos, Itachi túléli majd. Szorosan megkötötte körülötte a zsinórt, de a nadrág hosszabbnak bizonyult a kelleténél. Gyorsan elkezdte ezt is kijavítani, így már a bokájáig ért. Majd felvette a kimono felsőt, szorosan átkötve az obival. Eltűnődött, milyen képet fog Itachi vágni, mikor meglátja legközelebb. Nem lesz meglepődve?

Belebújt régi shinobi szandáljába, mellőzve a thorit és zoknit, melyek vele jártak és jól passzoltak volna kimonojához. Pillanatnyilag ez egy kérdéses pont volt, mióta nem lehetett kimonoról beszélni. Megnézte magát a fürdőszobai tükörben, elengedve egy apró mosolyt. Átkozottul jól nézett ki.

Eltűnődött hány órát tölthetett a szobában ülve és a ruhát elkészítve. Itachi biztosan nemsokára megékezik hogy...hogy mi? Újra megerőszakolja? Megköszörülte torkát, ahogy észrevett egy elefántcsont hajtűt a kimono mellett. Itachi azt várja tőle, hogy kontyba tűzze a haját és úgy öltözzön mint egy csinos kis gésa? Megesküdött, hogyha valahol sminket lát, megöli Itachit, mikor legközelebb találkozik vele. Persze, ezt egyébként is megtenné. A pillangó formájú hajtűre nézett, s végig futtatta ujját a sima felszínen, megcsodálva a mesterművet. Egy pillanatig átfutott agyán a gondolat, hogy Itachi talán valahol egy szekrény aljában egy dobozban tartotta ezeket, várva egy fiatal nőre, hogy neki adhassa.

_Biztosa nekem vette őket._ A tény sokkolta Sakurát ízig-vérig. A szívtelen, hideg Itachi mi a fenéért venne neki egy kimonot - amit most már csak yukatának lehet nevezni - s egy elefántcsont hajtűt is, ami egy kisebb vagyonba kerülhetett? Majd felfogta, hogy biztosan azért teszi, hogy a többiek megcsodálják az ő kis kincsét. Az ő kis cseresznye virágát. Ez egy palástolt parancs volt, hogy míg az ő házában tartózkodik nem úgy fog harcolni, mint egy shinobi, annál inkább úgy fog viselkedni, mint egy hölgy.

Keze rászorult a hajtűre, mielőtt lenyugodott volna. Ha a férfi azt akarja, hogy öltözzön fel így és játsszon egy napig, hát legyen. Úgyis nemsokára elmegy innen. Haját kontyba tűzte, finoman elhelyezve a hajtűt. Elhagyta a fürdőszobát, az órára pillantva. 5:35. Itachi kis bemutatójának 2:13kor lett vége. Sakura egy elfoglalt kicsi kunoichi lett. Gyomra korogni kezdett, szeme összeszűkült.

Ha Itachi nem hoz neki semmi ennivalót, akkor keresnie kell valamit magának. Kinyitotta az ajtót és kisétált, mellőzve az Akatsuki köpenyt, mely a kimono mellé volt helyezve számára, hogy afölött viselje.

Bazd meg.

* * *

Sakura habozva kilépett a folyósora, majd magabiztosabb lett, mikor nem érzékelt chakrát. Abban a pillanatban, hogy kilépett a szobából azt várta, hogy Itachi megjelenik és visszalöki oda, de a folyóson ezzel szemben csend uralkodott. Habár, érzékelte a többi Akatsuki chakráját. A talált kunait biztonságosan elrejtette obijába. Lábai nem csaptak zajt, ahogy lépdelt. Már szokásává vállt a nesztelen mozgás. Pillanatnyilag azon gondolkozott, hogy talán ez nem volt jó ötlet. Hiszen, settenkedni az Akatsukinál egyirányú jegy lehet a fájdalomhoz...és halálhoz. Összeszorította kezét, még mindig volt egy kis chakrája, ami összegyűlt Itachi gyógyítása után. Nem volt elég, hogy megöljön valakit, de figyelmeztetésre igen.

Mégis, betolakodni egy Akatsuki találkozóra nem volt éppen a teendők listája elején. Az élelem volt a fő cél. Elsétált egy ajtó mellett, közel Itachiéhoz, tudva, hogy az is egy hálószobát rejt. Vissza emlékezve az udvarra és szétnézve a folyóson megállapította, hogy a ház hatalmas négyzet alakban volt felépítve.

Elveszni sem lenne itt nehéz, hát még az átkozott konyhát megtalálni mekkora feladat. Megállt egy ajtó előtt, ahogy étel illata csapta meg orrát, s ezzel együtt a chakrát is megérezte. Ez nem Akatsuki találkozó. Esznek. Nem tudta lehet-e még rosszabb. Akkor sem fog meghátrálni. Ő Sakura Haruno, Konoha első ANBU kapitánya.

Mély lélegzetet véve nyugodt arccal benyitott.

* * *

Ahogy az ajtó kinyitódott Itachi megfordult, ahogy mindenki más a szobában. Úgy gondolta mind közül csak ő érzékelte a lány chakráját, hiszen az nagyon alacsony volt Kisame csapolása miatt. Ő, ennek tudatában - és a chakra bilinccsel, amit a lányra helyezett - azonnal tudta, mikor az az ajtó elé ért, s azt is, mikor elhagyta a szobát. De egyáltalán nem ezen jár az esze, mikor meglátta Sakurát.

Az első dolog amit észrevett, hogy nem hordja a kimonot, amit neki készített ki. Valójában egy furcsán ismerős yukata és obi volt rajta. A rozsda színű yukata, fekete, arany és piros pillangó mintás obvial egyszer a kimono volt, amit Itachi talált. Először dühös volt, amiért a lány szétvágta, majd megállapította, hogy milyen jól áll neki. Tisztában volt vele, hogyan viselje a ruhákat, hogy azok jól mutassanak rajta.

Észrevette, hogy a nadrág, amit visel, az övé. A kis hárpia átszabta, hogy a magáévá tegye. Az egyetlen dolog, amit neki adott és nem alakította át, az a hajtű volt. Rózsaszín hajába volt rakva, egy kontyban, melyet feje tetejére fogott. Rózsa színű kilógó tincsei arcát keretezték.

Az is meglepte, hogy a lányt nem háborgatta a tény, hogy hét Akatsuki ül egy asztalnál, vele szemben. Nyugodtan meghajolt előttük, mintha csak egy vendég lenne a házukban, majd leült Itachi mellé, az egyetlen üres székre. Habár, nem tett semmit, ami arra utalt volna, hogy észrevette a férfi jelenlétét. Kisame nyitott szájjal bámult, meglepődve, a többiek egy kicsit kevésbé drámaian.

Itachi őt nézte szórakozottan. ANBU énje kipofozta a lányt, miután ő elhagyta a szobát. A lány biztosan érdekessé teszi majd a dolgokat. Eltűnődött mikor hagyta el Sakura a szobát, hátra hagyva durcáskodó énjét. _Ki a gyerek most, cseresznye virág?_ Elfelejtve, milyen éretlenül hangzott visszavágása fejében a többiekhez fordult.

Sakura felemelte egyik szemöldökét, ahogy a többiek tovább bámulták. " Sakura vagyok. " Még egyszer bólintott köszönésképp, mielőtt felemelt egy pár evőpálcikát és megpakolt egy tányért étellel. Tovább érezte a fürkésző tekinteteket, így végül felpillantott, " És ti...? "

" Elnézést, kunoichi, de mi a fenét csinálsz itt? " Fejezte be üvöltve a mondatot Kisame.

" Eszem. " mondta Sakura fesztelenül, ahogy bögréjét megtöltötte teával. Deidara feltörő nevetését keze mögé rejtette.

" Sakura Haruno itt marad, míg szükséges. " szólalt meg Itachi " Csali, a Kyuubihoz. "

_Olyan jó tudni, hogy szükséges vagyok_, gondolta Sakura, ahogy visszapillantott az ételre. Hezitált egy pillanatig, mielőtt kivett egy fiolát az obijából. Egy kicsi üvegbe öntött a folyadékból, majd beledobott egy darab kenyeret. Mikor az nem váltott színén, elégedetten beleharapott.

" Úgy gondolod megmérgezzük a saját ételünket, hm? " Kérdezte Deidara, őszintén csodálkozva, hogy a kunoichi ismeri az ételtesztet. Ők mindig megtették ezt előzőleg.

" Természetesen nem. " Válaszolt Sakura szarkazmussal hangjában, ahogy a szőkére bámult. " De semmi kifogásotok az ellen, hogy megmérgezzetek engem. " Majd folytatta az evést.

Kisame erre röhögni kezdett. " Kedvelem a kis cseresznye virágot. Ha nincs rá szükséged, Itachi, velem maradhat. " Ahogy a mondat végéhez ért, eltűnődött, hogy talán kihúzta a gyufát Itachinál. Ám ő nem tett semmit, csak itta a teáját. Sakura csupán felhúzta szemöldökét.

" Öröm veled találkozni, Haruno-san. Sasori vagyok. " Szólalt meg a bábmester. Volt valami benne, ami a lány szemeit megkeményítették. Mindent tudott az Akatsukiról, de nem akarta, hogy ők erről tudomást szerezzenek. Hiszen, ANBU volt. Azért edzették, hogy megölje ezeket a férfiakat, ha azt a küldetést kapná. Megjegyezte arcát, hangját, chakra szintjét, s most egy nevet rakott hozzá. Sakura csupán bólintott válaszul.

" Deidara vagyok, hm. " Vigyorgott a szőke. Sakura keze megremegett, s majdnem elejtette az evőpálcikát. A férfi felé fordult, hogy ránézzen, arca megfeszült. " Már találkoztunk. " Deidara értette a célzást. Hiszen, megölte a lány egyik társát.

" Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyiunkat ismered, kunoichi. Nem hiszem, hogy be kéne mutatni magunkat, ha tudod a nevünket. " Vigyorgott Kisame.

Sakura szája mosolyra húzódott. " Ki mondta, hogy ismerlek? "

" ANBU vagy " Válaszolt Itachi unottan.

Ez alkalommal Sakura fanyarul mosolyodott el. " Nos, ez is itt van. " Kisame hangosan nevetett, Sasori, Deidara és Zetsu mosolyogtak.

" Úgy hiszed sikerrel járnál, Haruno-san? " Kérdezte Sasori kíváncsian.

" Egy-egy ellen harcban? " vonta meg vállát Sakura egy további mosollyal " Úgy gondolom ki kéne próbálnunk, nemde? "

Itachi szeme összeszűkült a kihívásra. Tudta, hogy csatára szólt, de a tény, hogy a lány szabadon beszélget a többiekkel, reszelte az idegeit. Felállt. " Gyere, Sakura. "

Sakura keze megrándult, ahogy szorosan megragadta csészéjét.

" Négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni veled. "

A lány felállt, tekintete megkeményedett. " Fantasztikus. " Hangszíne száraz volt, mintha szórakoztatónak találná, hogy a férfi féltékenyen viselkedik. Itachi szeme összeszűkült. Nem volt féltékeny. Erős belső kényszert érzett, hogy szemét megforgassa, ahogy Sakura kisétált vele. Mikor az ajtó becsukódott megragadta a lány kezét és szobájához ráncigálta.

" Engedj el. " Sziszegte Sakura fogai között, szilárdan állt, lábai földbe gyökereztek, így a férfi nem bírta elcibálni.

Itachi elvigyorodott kissé. " Azt fogod csinálni, amit én mondok neked. "

" Tégy próbára. " Sakura átkozta magát ezekért a szavakért. Átkozta ostoba érzéseit, mikor a férfi elfogadta az invitálást, a falnak nyomva őt, karjai szilárd ketrecek voltak, mindkét oldalon. Előre hajolt. " Elég jó? "

Sakura semmit se mondott, csak bámult rá. Térde megindult felfelé,s hallotta Itachi fájdalmas nyögését, mielőtt megérezte, hogy a másik fal felé repül. Morgott egyet, mivel bevágta fejét és hátát a landolás során. A konyhában azonnal abbamaradt a beszélgetés. Sakura Itachi felé rohant.

A férfi blokkolta az ütését, s észrevette, hogy a lány nem gyűjtött chakrát sem a kezébe, sem a lábába. Nyilvánvalóan más terve volt. Sakura hirtelen egy olyan támadó pózt vett fel, mely Itachi számára ismeretlen volt, ez nem a szokásos taijutsuja. Rúgott egy nagyot lábával, de Itachi kitért előle, s mögötte termett. A Haruno felugrott, lábai majdnem megérintették a magas plafont, ahogy kezeit felemelve a föld felé tartott. Két ujjával Itachi nyakának 2 pontjába döfött, mielőtt landolt mögötte.

Itachi morgott, mikor a fájdalom kitört torkában. Érezte, hogy alig kap levegőt. Ha nem mozdult volna előre kissé, teljesen blokkolva lett volna, s megfulladt volna.

Sakura vigyorgott, ahogy látta, hogy az Uchiha torkát dörzsöli. " Ezt a támadást az egyik barátomtól, Neji Hyuugától tanultam. "

" Egy Hyuuga az ANBUban? " Itachi ajkai megrándultak. " Azt hiszem, emlékszem rá. Ellenem harcolt, a testvéremmel együtt, egy kicsit figyelmesebb és erősebb, mint Sasuke. "

Sakura dühe kiszélesedett, öklét összeszorította, szemei kitágultak. " Megölted? " Hangja nyugtalan volt, nem olyan jeges, mint ahogy szerette volna. Itachi szemei szórakozottan összeszűkültek, Sakura döfést indított a bordája felé, ő blokkolta kezével, majd a következőt a másikkal.

Így maradtak, blokkolva egymást, próbálva felülkerekedni a másikon.

" Azt hiszem a Kyuubi is ott van, és más ANBUk. Még a másoló ninja is eljött, hogy megmentse Konoha kis cseresznye virágát."

Sakura több erőt áramoltatott,felső testén keresztül, ami lehetetlennek tűnt karcsú kezét tekintve. " Meg..._ölted_...őket? " Szűrte ki a szavakat összezárt fogai mögül. Félt a választól a férfi karmazsinvörös sharinganjában látott diadalittas kifejezést látva.

...

...

" Nem. "

Sakura szemei kitágultak, ahogy meghallotta a választ. Dadogott egy pillanatig, és Itachi kihasználta az alkalmat, előre nyomva őt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy észrevette a hibáját, a Haruno tudta, hogy veszteni fog, ha nem tesz valamit. Hagyta hogy zuhanjon hátra fele, egyik lábával gyomron rúgta Itachit, maga fölött átdobva. Nem halott ütközést, ahogy lábaira ugrott, megmarkolva a hajába tűzött hajtűt s a lábán földet ért Uchiha felé hajította.

Itachi szemei kitágultak egy másodperc töredékére, látva a felé száguldó hajtűt. Éppen csak sikerült kitérnie előle. A hajtű fogai a falba mélyedtek az erőtől, mellyel eldobták.

Sakura abban a pillanatban, hogy elhajította a hajtűt, keresztbe tett kezeivel blokkolta a férfi felé érkező rúgását. Hátra lett nyomva pár hüvelyknyire, s észrevette, hogy Itachi már nem áll előtte. Az Uchiha hátba rúgta, s ő előre repült, kezeit használva, hogy megpördüljön, s a hátára essen, könnyebbé téve a felállást. Habár nem nyúlt rá lehetősége, ahogy Itachi a földhöz szegezte, s egy kunait nyomott torkához.

Itachi önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. " Befejezted? "

Sakura elvigyorodott, s a férfi hideg fémet érzett mellkasán.

Egy kunai volt szívéhez szegezve. Sakurának volt egy kunaija...hol szerzett _fegyvert_ a kunoichi? A hideg fém érzete meleg bőrével szemben furcsán erotikus volt, akárcsak a tény, hogy a lány nagyszerű harcban részesítette. A Haruno lélegzete hangosabb volt, mint általában, s mellei súrolták a férfi mellkasát, mikor egy mélyet lélegzett. Milyen veszélyes az ő kedvenc cseresznye virága.

Kisame felnevetett az ajtóban, s mindketten megfordultak, hogy lássák, az Akatsuki őket figyeli.

" Cseresznye virág, mi? Inkább bürök. "

Sakura bámult rá egy pillanatig, majd nevetésben tört ki. Valószínűleg a megrémült agya próbált szabadulni, de ennek ellenére megtörtént. Nyilván megőrült, ez volt az egyetlen érvelése. Apró vihogás tört fel torkából.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Kisame meghallotta, nevetni kezdett, Deidara hamarosan követte példáját. Nemsokára, mindhárman kontrollt vesztve nevettek, míg a többiek mosolyogtak.

Itachi is önkénytelenül elvigyorodott, látva, hogy Sakura gyűlölettel megtelt szemei, most hisztérikus nevetésétől csillogtak Kisame egy béna vicce miatt. Az ártatlanság arcán sokkal kiemelkedőbb volt, mikor nevetett, vagy mosolygott és ez melegítette Itachit.

Sakura nemsokára abbahagyta a nevetést, bár Kisame nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki képes leállni, Deidara még mindig kuncogott. A Haruno Itachi felé fordult, aki még mindig maga alatt tartotta őt.

" Most már felállhatnék, légyszíves? A lábaim kezdenek elzsibbadni. " Egy újabb röfögés Kisamétól.

Itachi azonnal felállt. Sakura elvárta volna tőle, hogy a kezét nyújtsa neki, s segítsen felállni, majd meg kellett magát állítania, nehogy hangosan felnevessen. Itachi udvariassá válna? Lehetetlen.

" Még mindig beszélnem kell veled négyszemközt. " szólalt meg Itachi, ahogy Kisame végre abbahagyta a nevetést. Szarkasztikus válasz helyett, Itachi meglepetésére, Sakura csak bólintott.

Megfordult, hogy visszanézzen a többi Akatsukira. Nem állt szándékában közölni velük, hogy élvezi a társaságukat, csak mert udvarias dolog lett volna. Intézett egy apró mosolyt, ami gyorsan meghalt, s egy fejbólintás, mielőtt visszament Itachival a szobájába.

Hallotta, ahogy Kisame a háttérben a többieknek mondja. " Én voltam az egyik, aki elment megkeresni őt, tudjátok. Micsoda harc volt! Csak Itachi és én... "

" Úgy hiszem, én is ott voltam, hm. " Vetette közbe Deidara.

" Oh, igaz. " mondta Kisame bizonytalanul. Sakura hallotta, hogy a többiek nevetnek, ahogy ő belépett a szobába, Itachi követte.

* * *

Tsunade, az Ötödik Hokage asztalának támaszkodott, fejét kezeiben temette. Kinyitotta szemét fáradtan, s meglátta Shizunét, aki egy székben ült az asztallal szemben, vele szemkontaktust tartva.

" Semmi hír? "

Tsunade megrázta a fejét, s mélyet lélegzett. Feje még fájt a másnaposságtól, amit a tegnap esti gondolatűzéstől szerzett. Ennyit arról, hogy csak egy italt. Egy pohár vezetett a _csodálatos _ötletre, hogy ihatna egyet minden nap után, amennyi ideje Sakura-chan elment. Majd minden ANBU után, akit érte küldött, s minden Akatsuki tag után is egy-egy pohárka.

" Miért akarta őt Itachi? " kérdezte a Hokage ezredik alkalommal " Természetesen, nagyszerű shinobi, de nem a legerősebb. Medikus képességei majdnem felülmúlják az enyémet— " abbahagyta, nyögve egyet " Nem rabolhatta el, csakhogy meggyógyítsa a szemét! Ennek semmi értelme. Hisz, találhatott volna más medicet. "

" Azt gondolod rábízná bárki másra a szemei meggyógyítását a legjobbon kívül? " Kérdezte Shizune.

" Senkiben sem bízik. Az üzenet Shikamarutól azt mondja, hogy megtalálták és harcoltak vele egyszer, s követik a chakra nyomát egy faluba a Folyó földjén. " Tsunade megfordult, hogy jó barátjára és gyógyító társára nézzen. Tudta, hogy erősnek kell lennie Konoha miatt, de olyan nehéz volt. Sakura olyan volt számára, mint ha a lánya lenne. Segített a kórházban és Hokage munkáiban.

" Meg fogják találni. " Mondta Shizune magabiztosan. " Ő mégiscsak a te tanítványod. Nem halhat meg egy könnyen. És megtanítottad neki az újjászületés technikáját, nemde? " Mindketten tudták, hogy Shizune próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy Sakura biztonságban van.

" Jobban félek attól, hogy mit tesznek vele, mialatt életben van... " Suttogta Tsunade. Emlékezett Orochimaru neki szánt szavaira régről, mikor együtt voltak tanulók. _Elképesztő, hogy mit keresztül tud élni egy ember, nemde Tsunade-chan?_

Tsunade kinézett Konohára az ablakon át, sürgölődő utcák és boldog emberek, nem tudván, hogy a kedvenc, rózsaszín hajú kunoichiük, egy őrült ember kezében van. _Kérlek Sakura, térj vissza hozzánk épségben._


	4. 3 Fejezet : Apró napsugár

**3. Fejezet: Apró napsugár**

Hinata hátra dölt a faágon, aggodalmas s borús szemekkel fürkészve az éjszakai eget. Annyira nehéz volt számára itt lenni. Sosem gondolta volna kiskorában, hogy egyszer ANBUvá fog válni, s álmodni se merte volna, hogy Sakura lesz a kapitánya. Lábait mellkasa elé húzta, s az erdő sötétjébe bámult. Őrszemnek volt ide állítva, de nem nagyon tudott feladatával törődni. Sakurával évek alatt kialakuló barátságának pillanatai töltötték meg elméjét.

_" Ne, Hinata-chan? "_

_Hinata kissé elpirulva nézett fel a rózsaszín hajú kunoichire. Megpróbált felállni, de nem volt elég energiája. Az összes chakráját elhasználta az edzés alatt s most alig tudott mozogni. _

_Sakura leguggolt mellé, arcán apró mosollyal...ritkaság ezekben a napokban. " Mit csináltál? "_

_" E...edzettem. " Suttogta, eltűnődve, vajon a Haruno mire gondolhat._

_" Ezen a helyen? "_

_... " Hai. "_

_Sakura összeráncolta homlokát, míg Hinata csak a földre szegezte tekintetét. Nem akarta tudni, mi jár a Haruno elméjében._

_" Nagyon szép hely a gyakorlásra, ez nem kétséges. " Hallotta, ahogy a lány leül mellette a földön. " De magányos is. Miért nem edzel a többiekkel? " _

_Hinata felpillantott egy apró mosollyal, bár szemei aggodalmat árasztottak, attól tartva, hogy fog reagálni barátnője arra, amit mondani készül._

_" ...Ők mind azért e-edznek, hogy A-ANBUk legyenek. " _

_A Haruno arcára kiült sajátos mosolya, mely csak megkopott árnyéka volt a réginek, bár boldognak tűnt felmerülő gondolatával. " Sokat fejlődtek, de ettől még velük tarthatnál. "_

_" Nem a-akartam t-teher lenni... " Harapta meg ajkait a Hyuuga, hogy megállítsa magát, mielőtt elmondaná gondolata végét. Mivel nem vagyok elég erős, hogy velük tartsak. Újabb válaszra várt, ahogy Sakura megmoccant mellette._

_" És miért lennél teher? " _

_" M-mert sose lennék képes A-ANBUvá válni. " Suttogta Hinata, Sakurára tekintve, mintha a lány őrült lenne, ha ezt képes lenne másképp látni. " Azt s-sem hinném, hogy k-képes lennék Jounnin- senseié válni. " _

_" Tudod mit, Hinata-chan? "_

_" M-mit? "_

_" Csináljuk meg együtt az ANBU tesztet. "_

_" Nani? "_

_Sakura felnevetett, s megrázta fejét Hinata megrettent pillantását látva. " Ugyan, meg tudjuk csinálni. Ha Ino-malac meg fogja csinálni, akkor mi is. " Újra elvigyorodott, elképzelve Ino arcát, mikor meghallja gúnynevét._

_" D-de Sakura-chan é-é-én nem vagyok elég erős. " _

_" Oi. " Forgatta kissé szemeit a rózsaszín hajú. " Természetesen az vagy, Hinata-chan. Mindamellett...az igazat megvallva, eddig én se akartam lerakni az ANBU tesztet. Gondoltam rá, de voltak kételyeim "_

_"...igazán? "_

_" Hai. " Bólintott Sakura. " Attól tartottam, hogy nem leszek elég erős, még a megannyi edzés után sem. Inkább életeket mentek...mint vetek véget nekik, ne? " _

_Hinata bólintott. " De j-jó ANBUvá vállnál. " _

_" Úgy gondolod? " _

_" H-hai! " Bólintott a fekete hajú lelkesen barátnőjére. " Okos vagy, és t-tudod, hogyan gondolkozz gy-gyorsan egy adott szituációban. T-te nem fagysz le, mint é-én. " _

_Sakura átkarolta a Hyuuga vállait s megszorította őket kissé. " Ne add fel máris, Hinata-chan. Nagyszerű ANBUvá válnál. " _

_" Azt hiszed? "_

_A Haruno vigyorgott, s Hinata megfagyott a látványtól...ez az igazi, régi Sakura mosoly volt...bár szomorúsággal vegyült, ahogy a lány szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. " Hai. Naruto és én együtt akartunk ANBUvá válni. "_

_"...oh. " _

_Sakura sóhajtott kissé. " Hinata-chan tudom, hogy neked is hiányzik, ne? " _

_" H-hai. " _

_" Akkor segíts nekem, Hinata-chan. ANBUvá akarok válni, hogy azt mondhassam megtettem, s megtudom mutatni egész Konohának, hogy ha **én** megtettem, akkor az az idióta bajkeverő is képes lett volna rá! Senki sem hiszi, hogy bármire is alkalmas lenne és én beakarom bizonyítani, hogy tévednek. Meg akarom nekik mutatni, hogy egy nap Hokagévé válhatott volna. " _

_Hinata megijedt Sakura megnyilvánulásától, mikor látta a lány könnyeit hangtalanul a földre hullani. " Ne, S-Sakura-chan, miért s-sírsz? N-Naruto-kun nem halt meg ! N-nem hiheted, h-hogy meghalt ezen a küldetésen, vagy m-mégis? " _

_A lány nem válaszolt, csupán még jobban sírni kezdett, Hinata gyengéden átölelte, nem tudva, hogy a helyes dolgot teszi-e. _

_Könnyek árasztották el az ő szemét is. Nemsokára mindketten egymást ölelték szorosan, s kontrollálatlanul zokogtak._

_Óráknak tűnt az a pár perc, amit így töltöttek, siratva a fiút, kit halottnak hittek._

_Végül Hinata válaszolt, hangja kissé erősebb volt, s hiányzott belőle sajátos dadogása._

_" Leteszem veled az ANBU tesztet, Sakura-chan, s megmutatjuk nekik, hogy tévednek Naruto-kunnal kapcsolatban. " _

" Hé, Hinata-chan! Hoztam ennivalót. " Ült le Naruto Hinata mellé, egy rizs süteménnyel kezében. " Nem akartam, hogy magányos légy az őrködés alatt. Rajtad kívül csak az a NEJI fickó van még szolgálatban. " Forgatta meg szemeit az Uzumaki, Hinata csak kuncogott kissé.

" Arigato Naruto-k-kun. " Köszönte meg lágy hangján.

" Szóval...azt hiszem Sasuke és én sokat kihagytunk. " Kezdte Naruto vontatottan, várva Hinatától, hogy meséljen.

" Hai. " Suttogta Hinata. " Mind ANBUk l-lettünk. Azt hiszem... " Pirult el Hinata, észrevéve, hogy könnyebben beszélget Narutoval, mint régebben. " A-azt h-hiszem... " Mégsem annyira könnyen. " Um. Sakura-chan k-kért meg, hogy l-letegyem vele az ANBU tesztet. E-egyébként n-nem tettem volna meg. "

" Miért nem? Nagyszerű ANBU lennél. " Vigyorodott el Naruto. " Úgy értem, nagyszerű ANBU LETTÉL. "

A lány mélyvörösre pirult, s hálát adott a sötétségnek, hogy eltakarja lángoló arcát. " Oh...k-köszönöm, Naruto-kun. "

A fiú sóhajtott. " Gondolod Sakura-chan rendben van? "

Hinata azonnal kijózanodott, s lábait közelebb húzta magához. " Nagyon remélem. Sakura-chan e-erős és e-eszes, de...a-aggódok é-érte. "

A szőke megfordult, hogy Hinatára nézzen, s látta, ahogy a lány vállai megzuhannak. Elmosolyodott, átölelte a Hyuugát, fejét vállaira döntötte, vidám és csipkelődő hangon szólalt meg. " Ne aggódj emiatt, Hinata-chan. Ha Sakura-chan ugyan olyan makacs, mint amilyen fiatal korunkban volt, akkor életben van. Hiszen ŐRÜLT. "

" N-Naruto-kun! " Hebegett Hinata nem tudva, hogy Naruto kijelentése miatt lepődött meg jobban, vagy azon, hogy a fiú őt öleli. Nem volt képes elmerülni - az igazságban, hogy a fiú hazatért - idáig. De igazi volt, itt volt, s őt FOGTA.

Valójában Naruto nem tett semmilyen mozdulatot, hogy _abbahagyja_ a fogdosást. A lány pedig teljesen megfeledkezett kötelességéről, ahogy megérezte a fiú meleg testét az övéhez dőlni, s lélegzetét, mely végigsepert nyakán, ahogy az erdőbe bámult. Így maradtak pár percig, kényelmes csendbe burkolózva.

" Hinata? "

" H-hai? " Suttogta, nem akarva, hogy véget érjen a pillanat.

" Reszketsz. Biztosan fázol. " A lány szemei kiszélesedtek, mikor meghallotta Naruto hangját. Ez nem a tökfilkó, gondtalan Naruto volt. Ez egy öregebb Naruto. Mélyebb, lágyabb és…vonzó. Meleg karokba érezte magát beburkolva, ahogy az Uzumaki közel ölelte magához.

" N-Naruto-kun? " Suttogta Hinata félénken, attól tartva mi történhet, ha beszél. Bár alig maradt hangja.

" Hai? "

A Hyuuga megharapta alsó ajkát, eltűnődve mit mondjon. Naruto lélegzete a fülét csiklandozta, felállítva az apró szőrszálakat. "...Miért? " Érezte, hogy a fiú megmerevedik kissé, s eltűnődött mi rosszat mondhatott.

Naruto ölelése szorosabbá vállt, ajkai súrolták a lány arcát, puszit lehelve rá. Hinata teljesen megfagyott, elengedve egy apró zihálást. Csak ült ott, s nem akart kibontakozni az ölelésből. Eltűnődött, mit szólna Neji, ha tudná, hogy nem éppen a veszélyes shinobikat tartja távol.

" Mikor Sasuke haza jött és Sakura-chan elment...ez elgondolkoztatott. Sasukénak sose volt rá esélye, hogy elmondja Sakura-channak, mit érez, s most ő elment... " Naruto lassan beszélt, megfontolva minden szavát.

" Én csak nem akarom, hogy velem is ez történjen. "

Hinata csak ült ott megkukulva, időbe telt mire ezt megemésztette. Naruto megemelte a lány állát, tekintetük találkozott. Így maradtak egy pillanatig, pipacs piros arccal. Hinata szíve mellkasában zakatolt, s a szőke következő lépésére várt.

A fiú végül pirongva húzódott el. " Ne, Hinata-chan? Nem beszéltél három perce. "

Hinata boldogan sikkantott, átölelve az Uzumakit. Arcát a fiú nyakába fúrta, s így maradták egy ideig. Az idilli pillanatot egy hang szakította félbe.

" Nos Hinata, örülök, hogy egy ellenséges shinobi sem tűnt fel. Egyébként meghaltál volna, mialatt az Uzumakival szórakoztál. " Neji hangja jéghidegen zengte be a levegőt.

Hinata mély vörösre pirult, Naruto csak szemöldökét ráncolva pillantott fel a fiúra.

" Miért kellett ide jönnöd és elrontanod a pillanatot, Hyuuga? " Förmedt rá.

Neji válaszul csak morgott egyet.. " Te jössz az őrködésben, Uzumaki. Örülnék neki, ha Hinata aludna egy kicsit, te pedig oda figyelnél a feladatodra. " Majd felugrott egy ágra, elindulva vissza a táborba.

Naruto morgott valamit, hogy Neji fagyos, szívtelen szemétté vállt, mielőtt elengedte a lányt. " Azt hiszem tényleg aludnod kéne, Hinata-chan. "

" Oh...o-oké. " Suttogta Hinata, próbálva lehűteni lángoló arcát. Felállt, s indulni készült, mikor Naruto megragadta kezét. Megszorította kissé, s rámosolygott, majd elengedte. Hinata viszonozta a gesztust.

" Szép álmokat N-Naruto-kun. " Majd felugrott egy fára, elindulva a tábor felé. Naruto magában mosolyogva nézte a lány távolodó alakját. Nem úgy mint az a teme Sasuke, ő biztosra fog menni, hogy Hinata MEGTUDJA, hogy ÉREZ iránta. Tudta, hogy ebből csak jó sülhet ki.

* * *

Abban a percben, hogy beléptek a szobába, a vidám levegő, mely eddig körbelengte őket, elszállt. Itachi összeszűkült szemekkel csukta be az ajtót, Sakura pedig leült az ágy szélére, tekintetét a földre szegezve. Az Uchiha a falnak dőlt, s egy perces csend telepedett rájuk, melyet végül ő tört meg.

" Miért vágtad szét a kimonot? "

" Nem vagyok a ribancod. " Csattant fel Sakura, hangja ugyanolyan jeges volt. " És nem is fogok úgy viselkedni, vagy öltözködni. "

" Oh? " Itachi leült mögé, kezeit a lány karjára kulcsolta, lélegzetével arcát cirógatta. " Pedig ez minden, amit jelentesz nekem. "

" Azt hittem csali vagyok. " Morgott Sakura, nem kedvelve, ahogy a férfi ujjai végig szaladtak karján. Nem erőszakos volt, mint ezelőtt. Most...most gyengéd volt. Bőre bizsergett érintése alatt.

Itachi halkan kuncogott. " Ki mondta, hogy nem szórakozhatok a csalimmal? " Nyelvével megnyalta a lány nyakát, aki megmerevedett, majd szabadulni próbált.

" Eressz el, Uchiha. "

" És én azt hittem könnyű lesz téged elcsábítani...örömmel látom, hogy tévedtem. "

Sakura megfagyott egy pillanatra, mielőtt megérezte, hogy dühe a legjobbat próbálja kihozni belőle. Éveken keresztül próbálta elnyomni magában, s most Itachi Uchiha kinyitotta az azt rejtő ajtót. A férfi vékony jégen sétálgatott.

" Hozzá kéne szoknod, hogy nem mindig kapod meg, amire vágysz, Uchiha. Utállak! "

" Hn. " Dőlt hátra, még mindig tartva őt " Miért van ez így? Én csak megadtam neked, amit más férfiak nem. "

" Elvetted, ami nem a tied..." Suttogta Sakura hevesen, minden szavában gyűlölettel. " Elvetted, aminek Sasukéénak kellett volna lennie. "

Itachi megtorpant egy pillanatra, szorítása lazulni kezdett. Egy pillanatig felbőszítette, hogy a lány képes azt hinni az öccse megérdemli hűségét. Majd egy hirtelen támadt ötlete után szeme sötéten megvillant, s megszorította Sakura csuklóját, hüvelykujjával köröket írt le rajta. " És azt hiszed ő valaha is viszont szeretne? Kétlem, hogy törődne veled, még most se, mikor vadászik rád. "

Sakura kétségbeesetten próbált menekülni a szorításból. " Akkor miért jönn értem? " Gyenge visszavágási próbálkozás volt ez, s ezzel mind ketten tisztában voltak. Sakura már tudta a választ csak Itachira várt, hogy szavakba öntse. Szégyen árasztotta el a biztos gondolatra, hogy Sasuke sose lesz képes szeretni őt.

" Nem érted jön. Értem jön. "

Sakura feje lekonyult, s ajkába harapott, ahogy érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek szemébe._** " Bosszúálló vagyok, Sakura-chan. Ez az amit teszek. Soha nem fogom hagyni, hogy bármi is a küldetésem útjába álljon, hogy megöljem Itachit. Semmi és senki se fontosabb ennél. " **_

"...Még én sem..." Suttogta magának Sakura, miközben remegni kezdett, próbálva elrejteni gyengeségét Itachi elől, aki karjait fogta, s nem eresztette. Meg akart fordulni és fel akarta pofozni. Megütni, megrúgni, megharapni. Azt akarta, hogy a férfi érezze mindazt a fájdalmat, ami most ő érez. Azt akarta, hogy ez a jégszívű bunkó újra érezzen. Méghozzá fájdalmas érzéseket.

" Nem engedem, hogy megöld... " Csikorgatta fogai között. " Ígérem, hogy soha nem engedlek a közelébe. "

" Üres ígéretek, Sakura-chan. Nem tudsz segíteni rajta, mikor nem tudsz segíteni saját magadon sem. "

Sakura csupán bámult előre. Könnyeinek megálljt parancsolt, s elnyomta őket szíve mélyére. Soha nem fogja hagyni, hogy Itachi Uchiha és Sasuke csatája megvalósuljon. Mert megrémülve és fájdalmasan ráébredt, hogy Sasuke veszítene. Nem elég erős.

Sasuke nem elég erős, hogy legyőzze Itachit.

És ha a hetes csapat legerősebb tagja nem képes rá...akkor mit tehetne a gyenge láncszem?

" Álmodozol a kis öcsémről? Nemsokára meglátogat engem, s akkor végzek vele. Látni akarom elég erős lett-e, hogy harcoljon velem, ahogy megígérte. Abból amit láttam, kétlem. Megengedem, hogy nézd, ha akarod. "

" Kifelé. " Sziszegte a rózsaszín hajú. " KIFELÉ! " Könyökét hátra lendítette, belevágva Itachi gyomrába. A férfi válaszul morgott kissé, majd elengedte őt. Sakura könnyei vadabbul törtek fel, tekintete kerülte az Uchihát.

" Csak hagyj magamra. "

Itachi meredten bámulta őt. Látta, ahogy apró könnycseppek zuhannak az ágyát borító fekete selyem ágyneműre. Esze ágában sem volt elhagyni a szobát. Senki sem fog neki parancsolgatni, pláne nem egy gyenge kis kunoichi.

Kopogtattak, s elcsúsztatta az ajtót, felfedve Kisamét.

" Hé Itachi, megyünk iszunk egyet, vagy kettőt. Gondoltuk megkérdezzük, hogy te és a kis cseresznye virág nem tartotok-e velünk? "

" Ő marad. " Szólalt meg Itachi, megragadta köpenyét és vállára helyezte, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Sakura megfordult, hogy lássa Kisame felhúzza szemöldökét, majd a síró lányra néz, mielőtt visszafordulna Itachihoz, s bólintana egyet. A lány nem várt semmiféle együttérzést a szívtelen Akatsukitól, így a legkevésbé sem rendítette meg annak nemtörődömsége. Az ajtó becsukódott egy végleges kattanással. Sakura tudta, hogy Itachi visszahelyezte a chakra köteléket az ajtóra és ablakra. Nem tud elszökni. Hallotta a távolodó lépéseket, ahogy a csapat elhagyta a házat.

Borzasztó érzés volt tudni, hogy egy rab, bármiféle szökési lehetőség nélkül. Fejét az egyik párnába temette, s egy rémes gondolatra összeszorult szíve.

_Haza kell egyáltalán mennem?_

* * *

Ino leült az apró tűzhöz, Shikamaru, Choji és Kiba mellé. Egyikőjük sem tette szóvá kisírt, karikás szemeit. Mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy Sakura elrablása miatt sírt.

Akamaru vonyított kissé, megérintve a lány arcát hűvös orrával, remélve, hogy segít a lelkén. A szőke csupán szomorúan rámosolygott, megvakarva a kutya fültövét, kinek válaszul farka boldog táncba kezdett.

Kiba elvigyorodott. " Akamaru mindig tudja, hogy kihez kell menni egy kis fül vakarásért. "

" El van kényesztetve. " Röfögött Choji, miközben egy újabb marék chipset tömött szájába.

" Oi, Choji-teme. MUSZÁJ ilyen sokat enned? " Csattant fel Ino.

A társaság aggodalmas szemekkel fordult felé.

" Mi bajod? " Dörmögött Choji. " Női problémák, vagy mi van? "

A lány dühöngve felállt, hogy elinduljon vissza az erdőbe. " Ne gyere hozzám, mikor le akarsz fogyni, idióta! "

Shikamaru sóhajtott, figyelve a kibontakozó csatát. " Mind ketten álljatok le...annyira kellemetlenek vagytok. "

" ÉN vagyok kellemetlen? _Te vagy_ a lusta segg! " Morgott Ino, karjait keresztbe téve mellkasa előtt.

A fiú sóhajtott, elég esze volt, hogy tudja jobb, ha nem tépázza a szőkeség idegeit. Egy okoskodó visszavágás csak még több fa lenne a már táncot járó tűzre.

" Lusta segg? Shikamaru legalább csinál valamit! Te csak a kis medic jutsuiddal foglalkozol! " Vágott vissza Choji.

" Hé, hé! " Szólt közbe Kiba, Akamaru vonyításával kísérve. " Mindannyian nyugodjunk le. Mind idegesek vagyunk. Azt hiszem itt az idő szusszanni egyet. "

" Épp TE beszélsz? " Fordult felé dühösen a kunoichi. " Leginkább a te hibád, hogy Sakurat elrabolták! "

" Az enyém? " Engedett el egy nyers nevetést Kiba, szemei összeszűkültek. " Ezt hogy érted? "

" Neked és Hinatanak gyorsabbnak kellett volna lennetek! Erősebbnek kellett volna lennetek! _Soha_ nem lett volna szabad vele hagynotok Sakurát! " Sikoltott Ino, hangja megremegett. A többiek néma csendben figyelték a jelenetet.

Ebben a pillanatban ért vissza Hinata a táborba, hallva Ino visszavágását. Könnyek töltötték meg szemét a sértő megjegyzésre. Azonban ő már szemre hányta mindezt magának, ahogyan Kiba is. A fiú látta, a Hyuuga rázkódó ajkait, s védekezni kezdett, hogy megmentse őt Ino éles nyelvétől.

" Megbocsáss? " Morgott. " Parancsot adott nekünk! El _kellett _mennünk! "

" Ha azt mondja, hogy ugorj le egy szikláról, megteszed? " Motyogta sötéten Ino.

" Nyugodjatok le... " Suttogta Kakashi, nem tetszett neki a társalgás alakulása. Hogyan segítenek Sakurának, ha megölik egymást?

" TE hol voltál!? " Fordult most a lány Kakashihoz, szemeiben könnyek gyűltek, melyeket próbált elfolytani. " TI MIND hol voltatok!?!?! " Nézett végig az összes, körülötte helyet foglaló ANBU-n.

" _Te_ hol voltál? "

A kunoichi megfagyott, szemei nagyra nyíltak a vád hallatán. Megfordult s látta, ahogy Neji leugrik a fáról, őket pásztázva összeszűkült szemmel.

" Miért nem hagyod abba az önző ribanc viselkedést, s veszed észre, hogy másokra mutogatsz, mert önmagad okolod? "

Ino megkövülten bámult rá, arcát végigszántották könnyei, majd az erdő felé rohant.

" _Ino._ " Morgott Shikamaru, majd felállt, s követte a lányt. A többiek csupán nézték távolodó alakját, majd Neji felé fordultak.

" Mi bajod, Hyuuga? " Kérdezte Kiba érdesen.

" Hn. "

" Te és az az Uchiha. Mindig a hideg, kemény seggfejek maradtok, heh? " Rázta meg a fejét elcsodálkozva. " Nem értem, hogy tudod eljátszani, hogy egyáltalán nem érint a dolog. "

" Hagyjuk abba a veszekedést. " Vágott közbe Lee, látva, hogy újabb csata van kialakulóban. S tudva, hogy ez fizikaivá nőné ki magát. Látta ahogy Tenten megmozdul, készen állva, hogy Neji védelmére keljen. Már régóta tudta, hogy a lány érzelmeket táplál a Hyuuga iránt, de mindig eltűnődött, hogy ezek talán viszonzatlanok. Most már tudta, hogy azok. Ez emlékeztette a saját érzelmeire Sakura iránt, s ez fájt neki. Ugyanakkor megértette vele, hogy Tenten miért akarja megmenteni Nejit a többiektől.

Sasuke nem szólt közbe, még Kiba beszólása után sem. Nyilvánvalóan nem érdekelte, vagy más, fontosabb dolgokon gondolkozott. A csapatnak háttal ült a tábor szélén, s az erdő sötétjébe tekintett.

Kakashi és Gai csupán egymásra pillantottak, egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy közéjük kéne-e ugrani, mielőtt valami történne, de miután látták Lee-t, tudták, hogy semmi baj nem lesz.

" Aludjunk egy kicsit. " Vetette fel Kakashi vidáman. " Hiszen, holnap megyünk a városba! "

" Lee, te és Tenten vagytok a sorosak Uzumaki és Aburame után. " Suttogta végül Neji, mielőtt becsúszott saját takarója alá, maga köré csavarva azt, hátát a tűz felé fordítva.

Lee és Tenten váltottak egy hosszú, elkeseredett pillantást Neji makacssága miatt, mielőtt egymásra mosolyogtak. Majd mindketten lepihentek, hogy erőt gyűjtsenek az őrködéshez.

Hinata bizonytalanul pillantott körbe, próbálta letörölni fájó könnyeit, közben kirángatta takaróját csomagjából.

" Hé Hinata, gyere ide Akamaru és mellém. Úgy tűnik egy kis has vakarást vár tőled. " Szólalt meg Kiba, tudva, hogy a lánynak egy kis bátorításra van szüksége.

Hinata gyöngén rámosolygott, s odasétált melléjük. Nekidőlt Akamaru puha bundájának, s beletemette fejét egy kényelmes sóhaj kíséretében.

" Hé Hinata, ne aggódj miatta...ez nem a te hibád. " Suttogta a fiú, tudva, hogy mire gondol a lány. Nem ok nélkül voltak évek óta csapattársak. Könnyedén kiismerte már, tisztában volt vele mikor és mi tette őt szomorúvá.

" Én voltam a helyettes parancsnok...azt hittem... " Harapta meg ajkát a lány, suttogva beszélt, hisz körülöttük már mindenki hálózsákjába burkolózva aludt. " Azt hittem helyesen cselekszem. "

" Helyesen cselekedtél. " Válaszolt Kiba biztatóan. " Sakura adott neked egy parancsot, amit tudta, hogy véghez viszel a csapat biztonsága érdekében. Ezért voltál te a helyettes. "

" Igaz... " Motyogta Hinata, ahogy Akamaru felé fordult, kezeit a kutya nyaka köré fonva.

" ...igaz. "

* * *

Shikamaru végül megtalálta Inot. Egy faágon ült, sötétbe burkolózva, lábait mellkasához húzta, hogy melegítse magát, vállai rázkódtak a sírástól.

" ...hülye Sakura, elfogatja magát Itachival...jó buli, homlok csaj... " Suttogta magának. Hangja motyogássá vált, ahogy kezeivel könnyeit törölgette.

" Hé Ino. " Dőlt mellette a faágnak Shikamaru.

" Mit akarsz? " Csattant fel.

" Nos, először is szeretném ha felvidulnál. Nem volt szép dolog így ráförmedni Hinatara és Kibára. A ribancként viselkedés nem hozza vissza Sakurát, vagy igen? Ebben a részben igaza volt Nejinek. "

A lány csupán térdei alá dugta ujjait, s a fiúra tekintett, tisztában volt vele, hogy annak igaza van. A Nara fiú mindig normálisan beszélt vele, tudta, hogy Ino nem fáradozik rejtélyes válaszai kibogozásában, amit igyekszik mindenkinek adni, hogy kerülje a témát.

" Igen. " Motyogta a kunoichi. " Azt hiszem bekattantam. "

" Ez megérthető. "

Ino dühöngött. " Fogd be, idióta! "

" Ino-malac. "

Ino rászegezte tekintetét öreg gúnynevét meghallva, s felpillantva nem Shikamarut látta, hanem Sakurát. A lány ragasztotta rá ezt a becenevet, visszavágásként a homlok lány miatt. Mindezek ellenére és a Sasukén való rivalizálásuk után is, barátok maradtak. Miután Sasuke elment, Ino túllépett rajta, de Sakurát sokkal jobban megviselte a dolog. Ő próbált neki segíteni, hogy barátnője elfelejtse a fiút, de nem volt könnyű dolga. Hamar rájött, hogy számára ez csak egy múló fellángolás volt, mivel a fiú annyira elérhetetlen volt. Szerette a kihívásokat és a tény, hogy Sasuke az egyetlen túlélő az Uchiha klánból, azonnal ' rejtélyes magányos ' címkével látta el. Mindkettő vonzó jelző volt az álombéli Sasukében.

De Ino felfogta, hogy Sakuránál ez igazi volt. Sakura tényleg szerette a fiút. Számára igazán fájdalmas volt látni, ahogy az Uchiha elmegy, bosszúját választja vele szemben. Ino lepillantott kezeire. Vajon Sasuke megint ezt fogja fontosabbnak tartani?

" Hé Shikamaru? "

" Igen? "

" Kösz. "

" Hogy sértegettelek? Akkor többet fogom mostanában csinálni. " Csipkelődött a fiú.

Ino felnevetett kissé. Borzasztó kísérlet volt, de pillanatnyilag ennyi tellett tőle." Te tényleg egy lusta segg vagy. "

" Ino malac "

" Lusta segg. "

Egymást sértegetve sétáltak vissza a táborba.

* * *

Itachi visszatérve Sakurát alva találta ágyában. A lány különösen békésnek tűnt, rágógumi haja erős ellentétet képezett a fekete lepedővel. A yukata, obi és nadrág óvatosan összehajtva helyezkedtek el az egyik szék támláján. Majdnem meztelen vállait látva Itachi arra tippelt, hogy Sakura az alvó köntöst hordja, amit csomagjában látott.

Levette pólóját és köpenyét, csak nadrágját hagyva magán. Közömbös és érzéketlen maradt, ahogy bebújt a takaró alá Sakura mellé. A kunoichi nem mozdult, annak jeleként, hogy alszik. Mindazonáltal a lány nagyon jól tudott hazudni.

Tudta, hogy Sakura dühös rá. Őrködnie kell felette az éjszaka, abban az esetben, ha úgy döntene, hogy tesz egy menekülési kísérletet. Nem mintha messzire jutna - de igazán nincs kedve őt keresni az éjszaka közepén.

Felnézett a mennyezetre, majd becsukta szemeit, szugerálva magát, hogy elaludjon. Az este folyamán elfogyasztott italok igen sokat segítettek. Igaz nem ivott túl sokat. Kisaméval ellentétben ő tudta mikor kell megállni.

" Mi a fenét művelsz? "

Itachi nem fordult meg, miközben a lány felült az ágyban. Tehát ébren volt, s csak tetette az alvást. Micsoda meglepetéseket tartogat számára az ő Sakurája. Igazi kis színésznő.

" Aludni fogok az én ágyamban, cseresznye virág. " A hangsúly az 'én' szón bárkinek feltűnő lett volna.

" Nem fogok veled aludni. "

" Akkor mássz ki. "

" Egy úriember a hölgynek adná az ágyat. "

Itachi elvigyorodott, miközben Sakura sápadt hátára pillantott. " Mikor, kedves cseresznye virágom, adtam neked bármilyen okot rá, hogy úgy gondold úriember vagyok? "

Sakura csupán sóhajtott, mintha egy fiatal kölyökkel alkudozna. " Nem fogok ebben az ágyban aludni veled te szemét. "

" Ahogy már mondtam, választhatod a földet. "

Hirtelen eltűnt róluk a takaró, ahogy Sakura magára terítette azt, s lehuppant a földre, kezében párnájával. " Rendben. "

Itachi egy pillanatig szemöldökét felhúzva bámult rá, majd visszarántotta a takarót. Sakura felsikoltott kissé, ahogy a hideg levegő megcsapta meztelen bőrét, s átölelve magát a férfira pillantott, aki szórakozottan figyelte őt.

" Szép álmokat, cseresznye virág. " Csukta be szemét és várt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány vissza fog jönni az ágyba.

Hallotta Sakura bosszankodó sóhajtását, s éles fülei elkapták a holt cselt benne. Elvigyorodott, bár kissé lehangolva tudomásul vette, hogy a kunoichi nem fog visszamenni az ágyba.

A Haruno szemére nem jött álom, csupán feküdt ott, s hallgatta Itachi könnyed légzését. A férfi szinte azonnal elaludt, közönye Sakura jelenlétét illetően nyilvánvaló volt. A lány magában bosszankodott kissé emiatt. Először megerőszakolja, aztán félre löki, mintha mi se történt volna.

_Mit akarsz tőle, hogy megint megerőszakoljon, Sakura?_ Visongott belső hangja.

_Talán már most rád unt. Dorombolta egy másik hang. Azt hiszem a kis cseresznye virág mégsem olyan érdekes, mint Itachi azt gondolta, ne? _

Mindkét hangot elhessegette, s fejét elfordítva az alvó Uchihára pillantott. A lélegzetvételeiből meg tudta mondani, hogy alszik, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem fél tőle s nem tekint rá fenyegetésként. Ezt rosszallta a lány.

Megdöbbentette, hogy mennyire hasonlít Sasukéra, mikor alszik. _Majdnem ártatlan _nevetett belső énje, s megengedett magának egy apró mosolyt, tovább nézve őt. Lassan felállt, kezeit le föl járatva karján, hogy felmelegítse azt, s megindult az ágy felé, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a férfit. Itachi lélegzete hosszú hajszálait megkavarta, s átsodorta arcán.

Ellen állt a kényszernek, hogy kisöpörje őket arcából. Ha megtenné...tudta, hogy a hasonlósága Sasuke iránt tökéletes lenne. Ahogy szemeit elbarangoltatta Itachi arcáról elkezdett tűnődni a fiatalabb Uchiháról. Hogy nézhet ki most? Biztosan hasonlóan, mint Itachi, a vonalak nélkül természetesen, s melegebb tekintettel szemében.

_Melegebbel?_ _Orochimaruval volt. Úgy gondolod, hogy ugyan az a fiú lesz, aki egyszer volt? _Ajkába harapva lehunyta szemét, s hagyta, hogy a fájdalom és megbánás apró hulláma elmossa. Csak remélni merte, hogy Sasuke nem szenvedett túl sokat Orochimaru beteg nevelése és gyámsága alatt.

Szívesen látták újra a fiút Konohában, ebben biztos volt. Egyébként nem venne részt a megmentésére irányult küldetésben. Kicsit féltékeny volt, hogy a többiek hamarabb üdvözölhették, mint ő. Mindig arról álmodozott, hogy Sasuke átsétál a hídon, arcán a régi, beképzelt, pimasz mosolyával, s ő a karjaiba rohan. Megrázta fejét egy kényszeredett mosollyal. Ez soha nem fog megtörténni.

Igazából, mostanra lehetetlen lépéssé vállt a pillanat, hogy újra lássa őt. Már tesztelte a chakra kötelékeket, megállapítva, hogy azok túl erősek egy szökési kísérlethez, pláne mostani állapotában. _Hányszor csapolta le a chakrám az az idióta Kisame-teme? _Őrjöngött belső énje, szidva az ex köd ninját.

Mindemellett azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem lenne képes csak úgy kisurranni a szállásról, még ha nem is gátolnák a chakra kötelékek. Itachi felkelne abban a pillanatban, hogy ő kiteszi a lábát a szobából, s sose lenne képes megszökni. Megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy mit tenne vele Itachi, mikor elkapná. Nem ha. Mikor.

Ismét lepillantott, hogy Itachi arcát fürkészhesse, s tekintete vörös Sharingan szemekkel találkozott. Felsikoltott kissé, érezte, hogy elpirul. Csupán viszonozta Itachi higgadt tekintetét, habár a saját arcát fedő pír látható volt. Majd vissza ment a falhoz, s újból odakuporodott mellé.

Az Uchiha szórakozottan nézte őt. Eltűnődött mennyi időbe fog telni a lánynak, hogy észre vegye, hogy fent van. Szemeit újra lehunyta, s álomba szenderült.

* * *

" Ne, Hinata-chan? Jól vagy? " Vigyorgott boldogan Naruto, s leült a lány mellett. Még mindig egy apró tűz állt a tábor közepén, noha már csak pár parázs izzott.

Hinata halványan elmosolyodva pillantott rá, arca vörös színűre váltott. Éppen egy kellemes alvásból ébredt fel, mikor azonnal rátörtek az elmúlt napok eseményei. Érezte ahogy sós könnyek töltik meg szemét, de próbálta őket visszatartani, nem akarta, hogy a többiek meglássák. Többé már nem kislány s nem is akar úgy viselkedni.

" Hai...N-Naruto-kun. " Suttogta, s elvette Narutotól a kulacsot, bele kortyolva a hideg vízbe. Fájdalom nyílalt fogába, de nem bánta, mert felfrissítette. A reggel hűvössé vállt, a levegő csípős volt. Közelebb ébredt Akamaruhoz, mint ahogy az éjszaka elhelyezkedett, álmában nyilván a meleg forráshoz húzódott.

A fiú mosolyogva bólintott, miközben Hinata vissza adta neki a kulacsot. Ő maga is bele ivott, s a lány elpirult. Nemrég az ő ajka érintette meg azt a kulacsot...ez majdnem olyan, mintha csókolóztak volna...

" Mindenki jöjjön ide. " Szólalt meg a Neji, Gai és Kakashi mellett ülő Shikamaru.

A többiek lassan köréjük gyűltek, tekintetük a papírra szegeződött, melyet Shikamaru szorongatott.

" Nyilvánvalóan az ötödik értesítette az új Kazekagét Sakura kellemetlen helyzetéről. Egy csoport ANBU-t küld segítségül. "

Tenten önkénytelenül vihogni kezdett. " Fogadok _Temari_ benne lesz ebben a csapatban. "

Shikamaru megemelte szemöldökét, habár arcát apró pír színezte be. " Miből gondolod? "

" Ő a helyettese. S a Homok falu, hogy jó kapcsolatot tartson fent Konohával, a legjobb emberei közül fog küldeni valakit, mint egy gesztusként. " Válaszolt helyette Kakashi.

" Mindegy... "

" Induljunk. " Pattant fel rosszkedvűen Neji, táskája már hátára volt helyezve. " Ha befejezzük a falu átfésülését válaszok után, találkozhatunk a kijelölt helyen a homok ANBUkkal. "

" Mindannyian vissza akarjuk szerezni Sakura-chant, amilyen hamar csak lehetséges Neji, de te túlságosan előre nyomod a csapatot. " Rázta meg kissé fejét Gai, miközben Kakashival együtt felálltak, tudva, hogy felesleges ezt bizonyítgatni a fiúnak.

Neji csupán megigazította vállán a hátizsákot, s a többiekre nézett.

" Gyerünk mindenki. " Sóhajtott Shikamaru. " Induljunk. "

Sasuke hátát egy fának vetette, megkeményedett szemeivel az ürességbe bámult. Ő, Shino, Lee, Gai, és Tenten a falu szélén ütötték fel új táborukat.

Shino és Tenten jelenleg a területet derítették fel, s apró rejtőző jutsukat helyeztek el a tábor határain. Gyógynövényt is kerestek, melyekre szükség volt Ino gyógyító pakolásaihoz, s egy édesvízi forrást.

Gai és Lee a tisztás közepén edzettek, viccelődve, nevetgélve, régi szokásukhoz híven.

Ez mindennél jobban bosszantotta az Uchihát. A küldetés komoly volt, s ők itt röhögcsélnek. _Itachi talán éppen most erőszakolja meg Sakurát..._dúdolta halkan belső énje._ Fogadok élvezi minden egyes percét. A sápadt bőrét..._

Felpillantott Gaira és Leere, próbálva kiűzni a démont fejéből.

_A puha haját..._

Összeszorította fogait, ahogy a düh végig áradt ereiben a gondolatra, hogy Itachi Sakurát fogdossa.

_Az ajkait..._

Azonnal felállt, úgy érezte szüksége van egy kis sétára, zsebét megtöltötte kezeivel, s elindult. Gai és Lee aggódva nézték távolodó alakját, de nem tettek semmit, hogy megállítsák, vagy megkérdezzék hova megy.

Sasuke a földön levő leveleket rugdosta, mérges volt magára, amiért hagyta, hogy ezek a gondolatok fölé kerekedjenek. Orochimarunál...megtanulta, hogyan zárja el magát az érzelmektől. Meg sem rezzent, mikor a férfi részletesen leírta neki a számos ember nevét, akik meghaltak a Konohára mért támadása következtében. Emberek, akiket Sasuke ismert egész életében, vagy legalább látott egyszer-kétszer.

Csak ritkán gondolt falujára, miután elkezdett edzeni. Sose volt rá ideje, hogy elidőzzön, de mikor megtette...mindig két ember körül forogtak gondolatai. Az egyik természetesen Itachi volt, s Sasuke vágya, hogy megölje őt, s megbosszulja klánját. Ez nem volt nagy meglepetés.

Viszont a másik személy, aki uralta gondolatait sokként érte. Sakura. Számolni se tudta már hány éjszaka zuhant álomba a lány arcával elméjében, ahogy az őt nézte könnyekkel meggyűlt szemein keresztül, s könyörgött neki, hogy maradjon. Nem állította meg, csupán kérte, hogy fontolja meg újra.

S most Sakura Itachival volt. A férfi, akit szentül utál, elrabolta a nőt, akit szeret. Sasuke keze ökölbe szorult, s lepillantott a halott levélre, amit a levegőtől csent el pillanatokkal ezelőtt. Most apró darabokra zúzva feküdt tenyerében.

Nos most pedig...célba talált két madarat egy kővel.

" Sasuke, mit keresel itt? " Kérdezte Tenten, miközben felé sétált, nyomában Shinoval. A lány egy adag gyógynövényt cipelt, s őt nézte óvatos mosollyal arcán.

A fiú nem is várt tőle mást. Abban a tudatban élt, hogy Konohába való visszatérése után börtönbe csukják élete végéig, vagy elintézik, hogy soha többé ne lehessen shinobi. Ehelyett teljes bocsánatot nyert, s elküldték, hogy megmentse Sakurát. Úgy gondolta a lány elrablása okozta káosz volt ennek az oka. Mégis, mindenki különösen figyelte, mindenki, kivéve Narutot.

Még Kakashi is figyelt rá, mintha csak azt várná, hogy egyszer csak Orochimaruvá változzon, vagy gyilkos mulatságba kezdjen. Neji...nos Neji sose kedvelte őt. Nem is várta tőle, hogy megváltozzon. Sasuke hirtelen visszatérése csak fokozta a Hyuuga ellenszenvét és megvetését vele szemben.

" Sétálok. "

" Ah. " Bólintott Tenten kényelmetlenül.

" Havazni fog ma este. " Mondta Shino pólója galléra mögül, mely tompította hangját, mint mindig. " A rovarjaim kezdenek nyugtalanná válni. "

" Akkor jobb lesz, ha szerzünk még tűzifát, mivel az egész estét ide kint töltjük, míg a többiek egy _igazi_ hotel szobában alszanak. " Sóhajtott Tenten, ahogy visszaértek a táborba.

Sasuke csupán leült megszokott helyére, míg a többiek elkezdtek tüzet rakni. A hideg levegő már szinte kibírhatatlan volt.

" Csak annyit tudok, hogy ha Shikamaru és a többiek nem hoznak semmilyen használható információt Sakura-chan tartózkodási helyéről, megölöm a srácot, amiért itt hagyott minket a hidegben. "

Lee vidáman mosolygott. " Ezek a bűnözők biztosan mindent tudnak az Akatsukiról. "

" Nem minden bűnöző osztja meg a dolgait egymással, Lee " Rázta meg fejét Gai.

Tenten vigyorgott. " Mit gondoltál Lee? Hogy csak ülnek körben a bárokban, s azokról az emberekről beszélnek, akiket megöltek és elraboltak, s a többi zsákmányukról? "

A fiú összeráncolta szemöldökét. " Talán. "

Tenten és Gai nevettek, Shino prüszkölt. Sasuke csupán becsukta szemét, elhatározva meditál egy kicsit, mielőtt őrködni megy. Hallotta ahogy a többiek mozgolódtak, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta azt.

Még így sem bírt megnyugodni. Érezte, hogy megcsapja a meleg, mikor valaki meggyújtotta a tüzet. Habár ez eltörpült a testében tomboló tűzhöz képest. Először nem bírta megnevezni ezt az érzést, majd meglepődve ismerte fel. Düh volt, de nem Itachival szemben. Sakurára volt dühös.

Lehunyt szemeit összeszorította, akárcsak fogait. Miért kellet, ennyi idő után is ennyire gyengének lennie a lánynak, hogy hagyta magát elfogatni Itachival? Mikor fog végre tanulni?

* * *

Itachi szórakozottan nézett le Sakurára. Sokszor felébredt az éjszaka közepén, hogy ellenőrizze a lányt, minden egyes alkalommal szembesülve a ténnyel, hogy nem feküdt vissza az ágyba, csupán fagyoskodott álmában.

Most, habár Itachi csak felhúzta szemöldökét, s megrázta fejét. Sakura a földön feküdt, a férfi Akatsuki köpenyébe burkolózva. Itachi arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy jól áll neki, akár hagyományosan hordta, akár nem. A fekete hangsúlyozta bőre sápadtságát, s a vörös kiemelte világos rózsaszín haját.

Sakura nyögött egyet, miközben kinyújtózkodott, s szemeit felnyitotta. A jáde gömb annyira furcsán festett a sok vörös s fekete mellett. Álomtól összeszűkült szemeivel, s arcán apró mosollyal pillantott fel a férfira.

_" Sasuke-kun? "_

Itachi megfagyott, mosolya megfakult kissé s szemei összeszűkültek. Sakura újra álomba merült, maga köré csavarva a köpenyt. Az Uchiha tovább figyelte, töprengve ezen. Tehát...még mindig csak Sasukéra tud gondolni, azok után is, hogy a képébe lett vágva az igazság?

Előre hajolt, s megfogta lágyan a lány vállát, készen állva, hogy felrázza. Megtorpant, mikor hallotta, hogy Sakura kifújja a levegőt, s keze megmarkolta az egyetlen hőforrást a közelben - őt. A kunoichi öntudatlanul simult oda hozzá, s Itachi önkéntelenül elvigyorodott. Karjába vette, visszarakta az ágyra és betakarta, majd köpenyét magára terítve távozott a szobából.

Élvezkedett a hőben, melyet a köpeny árasztott a lány teste után, s az illatban, mely beleitta magát az anyagba. Egy lágy, s majdnem észrevehetetlen virág aroma.

Szinte mint a cseresznye virág.

* * *

Sakura kellemes meleget érezve kelt fel, mint miután maga köré csavarta Itachi köpenyét. De ez különböző volt...azonnal megérezte, hogy akármibe is van beburkolva annak nem olyan illata van, mint a férfi ruhájának. A köpeny az ő illatát árasztotta, keveredve az alig érezhető, fémes vér szaggal. De bármibe is aludt most, annak mosószer illata volt, megfűszerezve Itachi illatával. El kellett ismernie, hogy a férfinak nagyon kellemes illata van, mikor nem keveredik a vér szagával.

Szemei kipattantak, mikor felfogta hol fekszik. _Az a szemét vissza rakott az ágyra! _Körbenézett és a férfit nem találta a szobában. Sem a köpenyét. Sokszor felkelt az éjszaka folyamán a hideg miatt, s utolsó mentsvárként betakarta magát Itachi köpenyével, cirka egy órával napfelkelte előtt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy nincs régóta az ágyban. De...akkor sem volt hozzá joga...

_Oh, dehogy nem Sakura. Hogy ágyba vigyelek, össze törjelek, hogy bármit csináljak, amit csak akarok_...Itachi hangja keresztül csúszott koponyáján, akárcsak egy kígyó, s fogait agyába mélyesztette, belepumpálva sértő, megalázó mérgét. Kimászott az ágyból, s töprengve megindult a fürdőszoba felé.

Most elgondolkozva zuhanyozott le, nem őrjöngve, mint az előző alkalommal. Elmélkedve masszírozta be a sampont hajába. Mi baja Itachinak? Először megerőszakolja, aztán a padlóra hajítja?

_Helyesbítés, Sakura. Te önszántadból választottad a földön alvást. _Szidta játékosan belső hangja. Megforgatta szemeit, miközben felvette melltartóját és alsóneműjét. Ahogy visszaért a hálóba megtorpant. Yukatája és nadrágja piszkos volt. Igazán nem akarta őket így felvenni. Megfordult, hogy a szobában található másik székre nézzen, s meglátott egy tiszta, összehajtogatott, zöld kimonot arany főnix mintával, rajta egy rozsdaszínű obit, fehér virágokkal.

Egy cetli volt a kimono tetejére helyezve.

_Sakura-san _

_Úgy vettem észre nincs túl sok ruhád jelenleg, úgyhogy vettem a bátorságot és beszereztem ezt neked. Remélem tetszik. _

_Deidara_

_U.i.: Kérlek, ne vágd szét, mint Itachiét. Még nem fizettem ki. _

Sakura a kimonora bámult, s nem igazán tudta mit kéne tennie.

Felvette a ruhát, megtapasztalva, hogy az obi különbözik az előzőtől. Ezt egy ember nem bírta egyedül felvenni. Eltűnődött mihez is kéne most kezdenie, mikor halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtón.

Óvatosan elindult, s résnyire nyitotta azt. Deidara volt az.

" Deidara-san, jó reggelt. " Köszönt lágyan, s próbálta hangját érzelmektől mentesen tartani.

" Hello, Sakura-san. Látom felvetted a kimonot, amit adtam, hm. " Nézett végig a lányon az apró résen át, majd elmosolyodott, s arcára pír szökött. " Legalább is félig, hm. "

Sakura elmosolyodott kissé, majd felnevetett. Egy pillanatnyi csend állt be, felhúzta szemöldökét. " Deidara-san, tudnál nekem segíteni valamiben? "

" Ne? "

" Nem bírom egyedül felvenni az obit. "

Ez alkalommal a szőke pírja feltűnőbb volt kissé. A lány önkéntelenül elmosolyodott a megnyerő arckifejezéstől. Így a fiú_ még inkább _úgy nézett ki, mint egy lány!

" Azt hiszem, ezen segíthetek, hm. "

Sakura kinyitotta az ajtót, s ő tétovázva besétált. A kunoichi megfogta az obit, majd a kezébe adta, s a fiú csak állt ott, mintha nem akarná dereka köré csúsztatni.

A lány rájött miről van szó. " Nem mondom el Itachinak. "

" Ne? " Pillantott fel megrémülve, majd elmosolyodott. " Oh. Nem erről van szó, hm. Én csak...lényegtelen. " Vigyorgott Deidara, ahogy a lány gyomra köré csúsztatta művészien az obit, megkötve gyorsan, s eredményesen, mielőtt kezei visszahulltak volna maga mellé, mint halott súlyok.

" Hogy lettél ennyire jó obi kötésben? " Kérdezte Sakura kíváncsian. Egy gonosz gondolata támadt; _fogadok sokat gyakorolta a KIkötésüket._

" A húgom gyakran megkért, hogy segítsek neki felvenni a kimonoit, hm. " Válaszolt lágyan Deidara, s Sakura látta, hogy egy másodpercig fájdalom telepedett a fiú szemeibe, mielőtt elrejtette vidám viselkedése mögé. Egy megnyilvánulás a gyerekkoráról volt az utolsó dolog, amit a Haruno egy ex kő-ninjától várt.

Szomorúan ismerte fel a fiú mosolyát. Annyira emlékeztette így Narutora. De...az Akatsuki nem csupa szívtelen szemétláda? _Ők is emberek Sakura, akármennyire hihetetlenül és különösen hangzik._ Emlékeztette ANBU hangja.

Végignézett a kimonon, csodálva selymes puhaságát, majd Deidarára mosolygott. _Talán az Akatsukik tényleg nem is mind olyan rosszak._

_Még Itachi se?_

Ajkába harapott kissé, s észrevette, hogy a férfi még mindig őt nézi. " Ne, Deidara-san? "

Deidara úgy tűnt álmodozásából rázódott fel, ahogy rábólintott. " Szeretnél jönni reggelizni a konyhába? Sasori-san már biztosan ott van, hm. "

" Hai. " Vigyorgott Sakura. " Természetesen, Deidara-san. " Nem tehetett róla, de már most érezte, hogy kedvelni fogja Deidarát. Annyira hasonlít Narutora.

A szőke kinyújtotta kezét, Sakura csodálkozva nézte, megemelve egyik szemöldökét. Deidara ravaszul vigyorgott. " Nem túl gyakori, hogy egy csinos hölgyet kísérhetek, a közös reggelinkhez, hm. "

A lány hangos nevetésbe tört ki, s kezét a fiú karjának hajlatába csúsztatta. " Deidara-san, mondta már neked valaki, hogy egy nőcsábász vagy? "

" Nem is egyszer. "

Újra elnevette magát, majd Deidarával együtt a folyosó fele indultak. Egy pillanatig átfutott agyában a gondolat, hogy itachi talán dühös lesz, ha rájön, hogy Deidarával volt, majd félre lökte az egészet.

Egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy érez a férfi.

* * *

Neji Shikamaru, Naruto és Kakashi társaságában sétált az utcán, köpenyük szorosan maguk köré csavarták.

Shikamaru csöndes volt, Kakashi ezzel szemben kommentált minden dolgot, mintha próbálná lekötni magát. Naruto pedig egyfolytában morgott, hogy mennyire fáj a hasa és hogy kaphatna-e már végre egy kis rament?

A Nara sóhajtott belsőleg. _Biztosan próbálja elterelni gondolatait Sakuráról._ Majd a tűnődő Nejire pillantott. _S ő nem engedi semminek, hogy a Sakurával kapcsolatos gondolatai ÚTJÁBA álljon._ Engedett el egy újabb sóhajt. Micsoda húzás.

Pillanatnyilag Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto és Kakashi egyedül voltak az utcán, pár falubelit leszámítva. A többi shinobi, akik velük jöttek vagy a szállodában voltak, melyben szobát foglaltak éjszakára, vagy kettes, hármas csapatokban derítették fel a várost.

" Kedves idő, nemde? " Mondta Kakashi boldogan. " Azt hiszem havazni fog. "

" Utálom a havat. " Morgott Shikamaru, hagyva beleráncigálni magát egy értelmetlen beszélgetésbe az öregebb shinobival. " Semmi különleges nincs benne. Ez csak fagyott víz. "

" Nem szereted a ropogós, felfrissítő levegőt? "

" _Fagyos_. "

" Tudod, egy ANBU kapitányhoz képest sokat panaszkodsz. " Motyogta a feléjük sétáló Ino, nyomában Hinataval. Mindketten kimonoba öltöztek, készen állva az esti vidámságra, melyben megpróbálnak információt szerezni az egyik bárban.

" Che. " Röfögött Shikamaru. " Azt hittem megmondtam neked, hogy távol kéne maradnunk egymástól. Tönkre fogod tenni az álcánk. "

Ino ráncolta szemöldökét. " Látod azokat a srácokat ott? " karolt bele Shikamaruba. A fiú, szeme sarkából egy csapat férfire tekintett, akik egy épületben álltak, s érdeklődve figyelték a lányokat.

" Aha. "

" Körübelűl húsz perce kacsingatnak ránk. Hinata-chan kényelmetlenül érezte magát emiatt. Csak meg akartam nekik mutatni, hogy vannak nagy, erős férfiak, akik megvédenek minket. " Fejezte be cincogva a mondat végét, s szempilláit rebegtette. Shikamaru szemeit forgatta. A nap, mikor Inonak és Hinatának védelemre lesz szüksége, egyenlő lesz azzal, mikor malacok zuhannak az égből. _Olyan rossz, hogy Sasuke nincs itt, ne, Ino-chan? Akkor az Ő kezein lóghatnál. _Gúnyolódott Shikamaru magában, tudva, hogy sose mondaná ezeket a szavakat a lánynak. Nem, míg nincs halálvágya. Mindemellett, tudta, hogy Ino már nem érez semmit az Uchiha iránt.

" Nos akkor Hinata-chan, azt hiszem el tudlak kísérni egy darabig. " Vigyorgott Naruto, s kezét átkulcsolta Hinata derekán.

Kakashi kuncogott kissé. " Hé, Naruto, kölcsön adjam az Icha Icha Paradise-t egy kis inspirációért? "

Hinata mély vörösre pirult, s meglepően Naruto is így cselekedett, míg Kakashi és Ino nevetésbe törtek ki.

Shikamaru szemöldökét ráncolta._ Kakashi éppen Naruto és Hinata kapcsolatával poénkodik? Ember_, rázta meg fejét. _Tényleg kezd begolyózni. _

Neji csupán visszafordult az út felé, próbálva eltávolítani magát a két boldog 'pártól' és Kakashitól. A többiek hagyták előre sétálni, tehát gyorsan meg is tette, szemeit összeszűkítve, s fejét lehajtva kissé, hogy megóvja a csípős széltől.

_Sakura..._

Hideg folyadék loccsant orrán. Megrázta kissé fejét, s figyelte, ahogy az olvadt hópehely a földre csöppen.

" Havazik! " Zihált élvezettel Ino.

" Mondtam nektek, hogy gyönyörű. " Kommentálta Kakashi.

_" Ne, Neji-kun, szereted a havat? Imádok hóangyalt készíteni. Nehéz jól megcsinálni őket. " Nevetett Sakura, miközben körbe pörgött a hóban. Neji elégedetten nézte őt, s csodálta a ragyogást a lány szemeiben. Régóta nem látta ilyen boldognak._

_Különös is volt normál öltözetben látni a lányt, a megszokott, shinobi ruha helyett. Egy nagy, sárgásbarna kabátot viselt, s egy fekete sálat, mely arcát elfedte kissé. Fekete kesztyű, s fekete szoknya volt rajta, továbbá krém színű csizma._

_Háttal belevetette magát a hóba, s a fehér por fellebbent körülötte. Egy újabb elégedett sóhajt engedett szabadjára, miközben hóangyalt kezdett el készíteni. " Naruto és én nagyon sokat csináltuk ezt. A végén mind ketten kihúztuk a másikat a hóból, így tökéletesre sikerült. " _

_Neji nem vette le szemét róla. Egy éve óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a lány Narutoról beszélt. Különös volt hallani a nevét, hisz mindenki óvakodott, hogy ne említse meg a fiút, vagy Sasukét Sakura előtt._

_A Haruno felült, lábait mellkasához húzta, s feltekintett a fiúra. " Oi, ne mondd nekem, hogy még sose készítettél hóangyalt, Neji-kun. " _

_Neji felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, s megrázta fejét. _

_Sakura egy apró zihálás kíséretében felállt, megfeledkezve saját hóangyaláról, s elmosva annak körvonalait, mozzanata során. " Soha? " Újabb rázás._

_Sakura megragadta Neji karját, s egy még érintetlen hófelülethez kezdte cibálni. " Nos, mindent ki kell próbálni. " _

_Neji megállt, s visszahúzódott kissé, fejét csóválva._

_Sakura sóhajtott, ajkát biggyesztve. Tekintete annyira megnyerő volt, hogy Neji úgy döntött makacskodik még egy kicsit. Sakura észrevette ezt egy újabb szemöldök ráncolással._

_" Gyere. " Utasított Sakura, ráncigálva Neji kabátujját._

_" Iie. " _

_" Kérlek. "_

_Neji csupán megrázta fejét, ajkain pajkos mosollyal._

_A Haruno mélyen sóhajtott, s egy gonosz mosoly keresztezte saját ajkát. " Rendben, Neji-kun. " Majd előre dőlt, így mindketten a hóba zuhantak. Hangosan nevetett, ahogy legördültek, az apró dombon._

_Mikor végre elérték a domb alját, eléggé összekuszált pózba kerültek. Sakura lábai Nejié alatt voltak, felső testük egymás mellett feküdt a hóban. Neji nézte a rá vigyorgó lányt. A hófehér pihék, melyek hajába ágyazódtak sziporkáztak és csillogtak a napfényben, majdnem annyira, mint a lány ragyogó zöld szeme._

_Neji különös motivációt érezve előre hajolt kissé, s kisöpört egy rózsaszín tincset a lány szeme elől. Sakura megfagyott, kifújt egy kis levegőt, a fiút figyelve kíváncsian._

_Majd Neji lejjebb emelte ajkait, hogy azok találkozhassanak a lányéval. Mikor összeértek Sakura meglepődve nyögött bele a csókba. A Hyuuga elmerült a lány ajkainak melegségében és puhaságában, szerette volna megharapni a némileg teltebb alsó ajkat, s érezni a lány borzongását. Sakura szemei csodálkozva kiszélesedtek, a csók csak pár másodpercig tartott, mielőtt a fiú hátrébb húzódott volna. _

_Így maradtak egy pillanatig, a Haruno őt bámulta zavarodottan. _

_" N-Neji? " Mászott ki alóla gyorsan, szemei megvillantak. " Ne, Neji-san, mi a fenét gondoltál? " Könnyek gyűltek szemébe, s elrohant a fákon keresztül Konoha felé._

_A fiú csupán bámult utána, szemei fájdalmasak s zavarodottak voltak. Mielőtt felfogta mit tett. Sakura még sose csókolózott ezelőtt, s az első csókja valami olyasmi volt amit másnak tartogatott._

_Az első csókja Sasuke Uchihára várt, s Neji éppen most lopta el._

Neji kezeit zsebébe dugta, miközben Shikamaru kiszakította ábrándozásából.

" Neji, visszamegyünk a hotelbe. Gyere. Este visszajövünk. " Úgy tűnt a Nara kényelmetlennek találja a helyzetet, hogy Ino a karjain lógott, de a lány nem akarta elengedni. A férfiak még mindig őt és Hinatát nézték, így még erősebben megszorította kezét.

Naruto csupán közelebb húzta magához Hinatát, lesújtó pillantást vetve a férfiakra, mielőtt suttogott valamit a lánynak, aki elmosolyodott, majd bólintott. A szőke elvigyorodott, mikor észrevette Shikamaru kínos helyzetét. _Mázli, hogy Temari nincs itt. Visszarugdosná Ino hátsóját Konoháig __ \ __majd ugyanezt tenné Shikamaruval!_ Ekkor Kakashi elkezdte újra kommentálni az időjárást.

Neji lassan követte a többieket vissza a hotelbe. Elég régen volt, mikor utoljára gondolt erre a pillanatra Sakurával. A lány ezek után nem hívta többé Neji-kunnak, hanem visszatért a megtisztelő 'san' megnevezéshez. Pár napig teljesen kerülte őt, s Neji egy virágot hagyott az ajtaja előtt, egy bocsánat kérő levéllel.

Majd a lány megkérte, hogy találkozzanak megint kettesben, egy nagy ölelést adott neki, s vigyorgott, egy virágot szorongatva, amit a fiú számára vett.

_Ne, Neji-san. Lehetünk még barátok?_

Neji elengedett egy apró sóhajt. Ezek után csak egy-két meghittebb pillanatuk volt, mely többet takart, mint egy ölelés. Egyszer egy küldetésen összebújtak, hogy melegítsék egymást, s Sakura megengedte neki, hogy átkarolja a derekát, mialatt ő neki dőlt a fiúnak. Egész este így maradtak, akárcsak reggel, még azután is, hogy felmelegedett az idő.

De soha többé nem csókolóztak, csak Sakura adott játékos puszit az arcára. De Neji többet akart, mint ártatlan puszikat.

Soha nem volt megelégedve egy egyszerű barátsággal, ha Sakura volt a másik fél.


	5. 4 Fejezet : Sasori vs Deidara

**4 Fejezet: **

**Akasuna no Sasori vs. Deidara: a művészet meghatározása**

Sakura és Deidara leültek a konyhában, s a lány azonnal kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Kisame és Itachi küldetésre mentek, akárcsak Zetsu és a másik férfi, akit Sakura a hírhedt Tomokazuként ismert fel, noha igazán nem ismerte. Nem is akarta megismerni.

Csak Sasori tartózkodott még itt, nem volt semmi étel előtte, mintha Sakurára és Deidarára várt volna, hogy megérkezzenek, s együtt lássanak hozzá. A kunoichire bólintott, aki gyöngéden visszamosolygott rá, nem tudva mit kéne mondania. A férfit különös levegő lengte körül, valami, ami nem nevezhető emberinek.

" Ne, Sakura-san, mit szeretnél? Ígérem ellenőriztük, hogy nem mérgezett-e, hm. " Nevetett Deidara.

" Csak egy kis teát Deidara-san, ha nem baj. " Válaszolt Sakura rögtönzötten, ahogy helyet foglalt az asztalnál Sasorival szemben.

" Jó reggelt Haruno-san. " Bólintott a férfi udvariasan.

" Oh. " Pillantott fel rá a lány egy apró mosollyal, s ráébredt, hogy a férfi Haruno-sannak hívta, akárcsak Neji szokta. Furcsa volt valaki más szájából hallani így a nevét. " Jó reggelt, Sasori-san. "

" Itt is van, Sakura-san. " Lépett be a szobába Deidara játékosan, kezében két csészével és egy tányér ohagival.

" Ohagi? "

" Édeset az édesnek. " Vigyorgott a szőke. Sasori szemeit forgatta kissé, ahogy egy ' teljesen őrült vagy ' arckifejezést küldött társa felé.

Sakura lágyan felnevetett. " Arigato Deidara-san. " Felemelte forró teáját, hagyva, hogy a csésze hőjét átvegyék ujjbegyei. Kellemes csendbe zuhantak. Bár, hamarosan túl hosszúra nyúlt, hogy kellemesnek nevezzék. A lány mocorgott kissé, miközben beszéd témán törte fejét.

" Kezd hűvös lenni odakint, ne? "

" Hai. " Bólintott Deidara. " Havaznia kéne ma este. "

" Szeretem a havat... " Mosolygott a kunoichi elgondolkozva régmúlt időkön, figyelmen kívül hagyva a két kíváncsi és tűnődő Akatsukit.

" Szeretem, ahogy a holdfény csillog a havon, hm. " Bólintott magának Deidara a lányt nézve. " Ez azon ünnepélyes pillanatok egyike, mikor az igaz művészet megmutatja önmagát. "

Sasori felhorkant.

Sakura összeráncolt szemöldökkel pillantott fel álmodozásából. " Nani? "

A szőke elvigyorodott. " Sasori és én folytonos háborút vívunk a művészetről alkotott véleményünkkel. Szerinte, ez valami olyasmi, ami örökké tart...hogy az igaz szépség kiállja az idő próbáját, hm. "

A Haruno elgondolkozva bólintott. " És te mit gondolsz, Deidara-san? "

A fiú belekortyolt teájába, Sasori csupán megrázta fejét, mintha már ezerszer hallotta volna a választ. Sakura közelebb hajolt, hogy figyelmesen hallgassa.

" Semmi sem tart örökké, hm. "

Sakura lefagyott, a szavak meglepően igazak voltak. Izgatott tekintete komollyá vált, ahogy ez az új kinyilatkoztatás végigjárta elméjét. Különös volt, hogy lehet sejtetni egy ilyen félelmetes dolgot csupán négy szóban - öt, ha beleszámoljuk Deidara 'hm' védjegyét.

" A művészet és a szépség csupán pillanatnyi. A szépség olyan, mint az élet egyik robbanása, egy egyszerű hullócsillag... " A fiú felé fordult elmélkedő tekintetével. " Elkápráztató mosoly, hm. "

Sakura nevetve rázta meg fejét. " Deidara-san, minden barátnődet így szerezted? "

" Nani, Sakura-san? Mi a fenéről beszélsz, hm? " Kérdezte a szőke meglepettséget színlelve.

Sasori közbelépett. " Iie, Haruno-san. A legtöbb nő felpofozná és elviharzana az első közhelyes próbálkozása után. "

Deidara a sértődöttet játszotta, miközben Sakura elnevette magát, meglepődve Sasori és Deidara humorán.

" A művészet és a szépség tökéletesség. " Folytatta Sasori, a lányt nézve hideg tekintetével. " Igazán észrevehetnénk tökéletesség nélkül a szépséget? "

" Bah. " Horkantott Deidara. " A művészet és a szépség csupán a tökéletesség _látszata_. A művészet csupán az út...míg a tökéletesség maga a rendeltetési hely. Nem tudod elérni a tökéletességet, míg nem tárod fel és érted meg a művészetet. "

Sasori nagyot sóhajtott. " Igazán érzelmes vagy. Habár, meg kell valljam, hogy részben igazad van. Az úton végig kell sétálni, de a tökéletesség nem a vég. "

" Oh? És Mi van az út végén, hm? "

" Szépség. "

" A kettő nem ugyanaz? " Ráncolta össze homlokát Sakura, a férfi válaszára várva.

" Iie. " Rázta meg fejét Sasori, tincsei meglebbentek szemei előtt. " Nem azok. " Nem mélyedt el a témában, így hát Sakura se kérdezett többet. Nem akarta egyikőjüket se felidegesíteni, pláne nem a bábharcost. Különös és rejtélyes volt számára, akárcsak Itachi. Nem bírta eléggé kiismerni. Bárvolt valami különleges benne, amit a lány ki akart deríteni, még ha meg is ölheti

_És biztosan megfog_. Kuncogta belső hangja.

" Ne. " Köhögött Deidara, nem kedvelve a csöndet. " Sakura-san, már kérdezni akartam, hogy érzed magad ma? " A szőke azonnal átkozta magát hülyeségéért. Ő tudta a legjobban, hogy érezheti magát a lány. Elrabolva és akaratában megtagadva a hírhedt Akatsuki által...csaliként használva, hogy halálba kergessék az egyik legjobb barátját...s Itachi kezében lenni...szemei összeszűkültek kissé. Nos, talán lehetne rosszabb is. Tomokazu is elfoghatta volna. A gondolattól rosszul lett. De mégis mit GONDOL, hogy érezhet a lány?

Felpillantott, s látta, hogy a lány apró mosolya megfakult, s az eddig szemében játszadozó boldogság kiégett, mint a gyertya lángja. Egy percig a kezeit bámulta, ujjaival a selymes kimonoba markolt. Miért kellett Deidarának felhozni ezeket a dolgokat? Egy ideig teljesen boldog volt, elfelejtve mindent - s ez az ami megrémítette.

_Mi a fenét csinálok__!?!?_ Vizslatta remegő ujjait. _Ezek a férfiak az ellenségeim. Azért vagyok itt, hogy információkat szedjek ki belőlük és azokkal együtt térjek vissza a falumba. Fogva vagyok tartva, AKARATOM ELLENÉRE! Mi a fenéért teázgatok és nevetgélek velük? Teljesen olyan, mint Itachival! Néha ezt gondolom egy szemétláda, de annyira hasonlít Sasukére, hogy fáj, mikor jön és csinál valamit, ami egyáltalán nem jellemző rá, és nem tehetek róla, de _- Sakura megállította magát. Nem tehetek róla, de mi? Szerelmes leszek belé? Nem, nem hitte, hogy ez lehetséges lehetne. Ez csak a hasonlóság volt az ő rég elveszett Sasukéja és a férfi között...ennyi és semmi több.

_De ez továbbra sem magyarázat az előbbi megnyilvánulásodra, Sakura-chan!_ Adott előadást belső hangja. _Barátkozás az ellenséggel, így hívják ezt! Így nevetgélni Deidarával - ez a férfi megölte Shintat! _

_Sok shinobi hal meg küldetés közben...ők meghalnak...ők...shinobi_...Suttogta egy csendesebb hang, majdnem védekezően, mintha próbálná meggyőzni őt, hogy ez így helyes. _Úgy értem...egy nap, egy másik küldetésen...Shinta megcsinálta volna? _

S akkor, egy korábbi, ismerős hang, hideg, szórakozott nevetésével felfedte magát. _Nemsokára meghalt volna, cseresznye virág. Nem volt elég erős. Ez történik a gyengékkel. Meghalnak. Az ilyen embereknek sose kéne shinobikká válniuk. _

Majd ANBU hangja szólalt meg. _Itachinak részben igaza van, Sakura. Észre kellett volna venned, hogy Shinta még nem elég erős, hogy ANBU legyen. Nem kellett volna beengedned a csapatodba. _

_Mind a te hibád. _

Sakura könnyes szemekkel pillantott fel, s sietősen felállt.

Deidara aggodalmasan és bűnbánóan nézett rá. " Ne Sakura-san. Sajnálom...hm. "

" Mennem kell. " Suttogta könnyeitől eldugult torkán keresztül. " Én..." Majd kisietett a szobából, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót egy halk kattanással.

Sasori végignézte a teljes érzelmi változást, majd társa felé fordult.

" Jobban kellett volna tudnod. "

" A fenébe Sasori, azt hiszed nem tudom, hm? " Csattan fel Deidara, mielőtt felfogta mit tett. Mélyen sóhajtott. " Ne, Sasori, megint hamarabb beszéltem, mintsem gondolkoztam. "

" Miért aggódsz ennyire miatta? "

Deidara zavarodottan nézett fel rá. " Hogy érted? Én csak...nem olyan, mint azok az emberek, akikkel eddig találkoztam, hm. "

" Vonzalmat érzel iránta, s ez ahhoz vezet, hogy úgy érzed meg kell védened mindentől, még a szavaktól is melyeket mondtál. " Bólintott Sasori lassan. " De emlékeztetnem kell téged. Akatsuki vagyunk. "

" Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy seggfejnek kell lennünk, hm. "

" Ez azt jelenti, hogy mindenek előtt shinobiknak kell lennünk. "

Deidara elfordította fejét, s sóhajtva felállt. " Oi, Sasori, miért kell, hogy mindig igazad legyen, hm? De ez nehéz. Ő túlságosan... "

" Túlságosan olyan, mint a húgod? "

A szőke élesen nézett társára, majd tekintete meglágyult.

"...Igen..."

* * *

_Ne, Sakura-chan, micsoda idióta vagy?_ Átkozta magát Sakura a falnak dőlve Itachi szobájában. Lecsúszott lassan a padlóra, vállai rázkódtak, s szemei könnyekkel gyűltek meg.

" Az én hibám...minden. Ha erősebb lettem volna, okosabb...ha jobban...jobban hasonlítottam volna Sasukére és a többiekre... " Harapta meg ajkát. " Megakadályozhattam volna, hogy így történjenek a dolgok... "

Körbenézett a cellájává vállt szobában. Különös, hogy mennyire hívogatónak és kényelmesnek tűnt. Nem tudta miért. A szobában nem voltak világos színek, nem voltak szobanövények, sem képek a falon. Ez csak egy...szoba. Majd rádöbbent miért érzi magát jól itt. Pont olyan ez a szoba, mint az övé.

Mostanában költözött el egy lakásba, miután meggyőzte a szüleit, hogy 18 évesen megérdemli, hogy egyedül lakjon. Hiszen Naruto már évek óta saját lakásban él...és Sasuke...nos, ő régóta egyedül élt.

Ino segített neki kiválasztani a megfelelő lakást, azt mondta fontos, hogy jó kilátása legyen Konohára. Éppen hogy kezdte kipakolni a dolgait ezelőtt a küldetés előtt. Annyira elfoglalt volt egyéb küldetéseivel, hogy hamarabb nem nyílt rá alkalma. Az egyetlen dolog, ami már ki volt készítve, az az ágya, sötétkék huzattal, és a könyvei illetve tekercsei. Akárcsak Itachi szobája. Csak az övé...az övé nem szándékosan volt ilyen.

Feje hirtelen felemelkedett. A szülei. Mi a fenét gondolhatnak éppen? Hisztérikusan aggódnak érte? Az anyja talán már kisírta a szemét. Az apja...biztosan járkál föl-le a szobában, szidva a shinobikat, s utasítva őket, hogy találják meg a lányát minél előbb. Lepillantott felfordított tenyerére.

_Nem tudtam, hogy ennyi ember kötődik hozzám._ Mosolyodott el halványan. Ino, Hinata, Tenten...minddel közeli barátságot kötött Naruto távozása után. Lányos éjszakáik mindig fantasztikusra sikerűltek.

Tsunade-dono, aki olyan volt számára, mint egy második anya, és Shizune, aki segített neki gyógyító technikákat tanulni, mikor a Hokage túl elfoglalt volt.

Lee, aki fantasztikus barátjává vállt, s észhez térítette a lány, mikor az egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre zuhant a depresszióba. Aki egész végig szerette, s védelmezte őt élete árán.

Kiba, ANBU csapattársa, aki annyira hűséges volt barátaihoz, mint hozzá Akamaru.

Shikamaru, társ kapitánya, ki sokszor kötekedett vele, megvitatva az új jutsukat és tekercseket, miközben közösen vitáztak Shinoval bizonyos technikák fölött.

Choji, ki gyakran meghívatta magát egy szelet húsra, melynek következtében Sakura szinte adósságba verte magát.

Iruka-sensei, az első shinobi tanára, aki fellendítette a lány önbizalmát, dicsérve annak intelligenciáját.

Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, mindannyian, akik segítettek nekik a küldetéseken, gyámságot vállalva és támogatva őket a kezdetektől fogva.

Shinta, Aarriko és Sato, kik félelemmel és tisztelettel tekintettek fel rá az első pillanattól fogva, hogy alá osztották be őket, majd fiús ugratásaikkal jöttek elő, mikor már kiismerték a lányt. Sose vonták kétségbe a parancsait.

Neji...aki sötét időszakaiban több volt számára, mint egy egyszerű barát, aki segített neki kiemelni fejét a vízből, hogy így végre újra levegőhöz jusson. Aki mindig segített neki lehűteni aggodalmait nyugodt természetével.

Kakashi-sensei...a férfi, kit annyira érzett apjának, akárcsak a biológiait. Mindig ott volt mellette, osztozva fájdalmában és szenvedésében. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki igazán tudta mit érez a lány, mikor elment Sasuke, majd Naruto.

Naruto...Az a hiperaktív idióta, aki bármikor mosolyra bírta. Mindig ott volt, mindig készen, hogy segítsen. Mindig készen, hogy a lány rendben legyen és biztonságban...

És végül...Sasuke.

Nincs mit mondani.

* * *

Sasori végigsétált a folyosón, s próbált csendben maradni, mely nem volt nehéz dolog számára. Deidara a szobájában volt, biztos még mindig magát hordja le ostoba hibájáért. Nem értette miért vannak ilyen erős érzései a fiatal nő iránt. Gyönyörű volt és igazán elbűvölő, de Sasori sose hagyta, hogy ilyen dolgok kerítsék hatalmába, s nem is most fogja elkezdeni.

De Deidara...túl sok embert enged közel magához. Ránéz Sakurára és a húgát látja. Próbált hasonlóságot teremteni ott, ahol egy sem volt. Nem igazán. Persze Sasori sose találkozott Deidara húgával. De abból, amit a fiútól hallott róla, nem nagyon hasonlított Sakurára.

Ő nem vált kunoichivé, s ellenséges shinobik megölték, mikor Deidarát keresték, hogy végezzenek vele. Biztosan csinos, elegáns és az a szeretni való fajta volt.

Más szóval: gyenge.

Sasori megrázta fejét, miközben tovább sétált a folyosón. Sakura nem gyenge. Egyáltalán nem olyan, mint Deidara húga, eltekintve attól, hogy mindketten nyilvánvalóan lélegzetelállítóak. Sakurának volt valami belső energiája, melyet Sasori még Kisame chakra csapolása után is megérzett.

Eszesebb is volt, mint a legtöbben. Észrevette ezt, mikor a lány pár nappal ezelőtt ellenőrizte, hogy nem mérgezett-e az étele, s azon is ahogyan megválogatja szavait, mielőtt válaszolna, s megfeszítetten hallgat, hogy annyi információt szerezzen, amennyit csak tud. Akkor is érezte, mikor Sakura próbálta megtörni Itachi chakra kötelékét. A kézjelek, melyeket használt annyira összetettek voltak...ha rendelkezett volna az összes chakrájával a kötelék megsemmisült volna.

Hirtelen egy madár szállt az ablakpárkányra, s Sasorit figyelte türelmesen. A férfi odament, magához vette az apró cetlit, mely az állat lábához volt erősítve, s kinyitva azt olvasni kezdte. Itachi küldte.

_Sasori,_

_Valami közbejött. Kisame és én később érkezünk, mint azt előzőleg gondoltuk. Vedd biztosra, hogy a Haruno nem próbál meg elszökni._

Sasori csupán bólintott magának. Úgy tűnik Itachi és Kisame küldetése hosszabb lesz egy napnál. Ahogy végigolvasta a következő pár sort szemei kiszélesedtek, majd döbbenten szűkültek össze.

_Tartsd távol Tomokazutól. Ha a közelébe kerül, Sasori, te leszel érte a felelős._

A férfi a konyhában található apró tűz lángjaiba dobta a cetlit, mely hamar elpusztult. Tovább bámulta a lángokat, ahogy a hamu a tűz aljára hullott.

Tehát...Itachi végül rájött, hogy Tomokazu veszélyt jelent.

Ő már jó ideje tudja. Tomokazu senkihez se volt hűséges, s néha a többiek eltűnődtek, talán nem sokára megfogja tagadni a Leader parancsait. Megölte előző társát, s most Zetsu volt az a szerencsétlen, aki egy csapatba került vele.

Tomokazu mindig is harcolni akart Itachival, hogy lássa melyikőjük az erősebb. Volt egy különös vérvonal képessége, amely ugyanolyan erős, mint a Mangekou. Itachi sose tartotta őt többre, mint egy bosszantó akadály, ezidáig, nyilvánvalóan.

De Tomokazu valóban elrabolná Sakurát, csakhogy feldühítse Itachit és harcra bírja? ...Vagy más, baljós okokból tenné?

* * *

Hinata és Ino nyugodtan sétáltak az utcán, s a szőke akaratlanul megborzongott. Hideg volt. Belefújt tölcsérré formált tenyerébe, hogy felmelegítse. Este volt, s a 'vidámság' kezdetét vette. A lányokat elküldték az egyik bárba, hogy információt szerezzenek, Kibával és Akamaruval, akik távolról figyelték az eseményeket, nehogy valami baj történjen.

Shikamaru szándékosan nem vonta be a feladatba Nejit és Narutot. Tudták, hogy az Uzumaki féltékennyé válna abban a percben, hogy valaki Hinatához szól, s Neji megesküdött, hogy védeni fogja a fő ágat életével, ezt a küldetését pedig sosem felejtené el.

" Ne, Ino-chan...g-gondolod, hogy...g-gondolod, hogy tudunk szerezni információt S-Sakura-chanról? "

Ino megfordult, s a várakozó Hinatára pillantott, szemöldökét felhúzva. " Persze, hogy szerzünk! Valakinek itt ismernie kell az Akatsukit. "

" I-igaz. "

A szőke sóhajtott. " Ne aggódj, Hinata-chan...figyelj...szeretném ha tudnád, hogy sajnálom. " Dörzsölte meg pirongva tarkóját. " Az előző estét. Nem úgy értettem. Én csak...én csak féltem, hogy mi történhet Sakura-channal. "

" T-tudom. " Bólintott a Hyuuga, ahogy lágy hangján válaszolt. " Én is aggódtam. "

" Rendben lesz. " Suttogta hevesen Ino, gyöngéden vigyorogva a lányra. " Láttuk edzeni. Nagyszerű kunoichi most már. Könnyen legyőzi őket. Megtaláljuk, megmentjük, s együtt vissza megyünk Konohába. "

" Hai... "

Ino felpillantott, s látta, hogy már a bár közelében vannak. " Rendben, Hinata-chan itt az idő, hogy felvegyük a legjobb pókerarcunk. Mikor ezek a férfiak kérdezgetni kezdenek, nekünk el kell játszanunk a gyámoltalan nő szerepét. Fogadtam Shikamaruval, hogy több információt szerzünk, mint ők, tehát ne hagyd, hogy veszítsek, Hinata-chan! "

" H-hai, Ino-chan. " Dadogta Hinata, meglepődve Ino hirtelen kedélyingásától. Tudta, hogy a lány próbál nem Sakurára gondolni, s ezzel ő is így volt.

Bementek a bárba egy kis tömegen keresztül, a hőség azonnal beborította őket. Annyira más volt, mint az elhagyatott, hideg utcák. Belül, úgy tűnt, mintha az összes városi ebbe az egy épületbe gyűlt volna. Ino eltűnődött hogyan férnek be ennyien.

" Hol k-kezdünk? " Suttogta Hinata rettegve. " N-nem tudom, h-hogy k-képes vagyok-e erre. "

" Képes vagy Hinata-chan. Emlékezz, ezt Sakura-chanért csináljuk! " Mosolygott a szőke. " Mindamellett, Kiba-kun és Akamaru figyelnek minket. Biztonságban vagyunk. "

" H-h-hai. "

Ino elsétált a bárig, s egy szemtelen mosoly kíséretében nekidőlt, miközben Hinata leült egy zsámolyra, egy kicsit több álszemérmességgel. A báros végignézett rajtuk egy apró mosollyal. " Valamit a fiatal hölgyeknek? "

A Hyuuga rémülten pillantott társára, nem elég idősek, hogy alkoholt igyanak! Ino csupán bólintott. " Hai. Két sakét kérnénk. " Hinata riadózva zihált. A Yamanaka akaratlanul is elvigyorodott belsőleg, miközben a férfi bólintott, két poharat helyezve az asztalra, s megtöltve őket.

A szőke vigyorogva megragadta a sajátját, s Hinatára bólintott, majd egy korttyal megitta az egészet. Majdnem köhögni kezdett, de sikerült visszafojtania, s csupán felnevetett kissé. " N-ne, Hinata-chan. Te jössz. "

Hinata az italra bámult, majd belekortyolt. Kissé köhögni kezdett, ahogy a folyadék végigmosta torkát. Pislogott párat, mire Ino vihogásba tört ki.

" Hello itt hölgyek. " Dőlt vigyorogva a bárpultnak egy férfi mellettük. " Mi járatban erre? Nem láttalak még titeket a faluban. "

Hinata elpirult. " Nos...uh...m-mi- "

" Keresünk valakit. " Szólt közbe Ino. " A szerelmét. " A szőke hallotta, ahogy Hinata rémülten zihál.

" Oh? " Húzta fel szemöldökét a férfi, miközben kezét a Hyuuga válla köré fonta. " Oh, oh kis hölgy. Miért akarod megtalálni, mikor itt is szerezhetsz valakit? Ígérem annyira csodálatos tudok lenni, mint a te kedves szerelmed. "

" Attól tartok a barátom ehhez túl maradi. " Kezdte Ino gyorsan, nem tetszett neki amerre a dolgok haladnak. " Mindamellett, ez a férfi nem olyasvalaki, akin csak úgy át lehet lépni. "

Az idegen kétkedve nézett rá, miközben Hinata segélykérő pillantásokat küldött a lány felé. " Oh és ki a szerencsés? "

" Deidara az Akatsukiból. "

Az egész bár elcsendesült. Mindenki feléjük fordult, s az idegen azonnal elengedte Hinatát.

" Sajnálom hölgyem. Én...er...nem tudtam. Úgy értem...nem kell elmondania, hogy bármi is történt...úgy értem...uh...nem kell belekevernie az Akasukit. "

" Láttad őt? " Kérdezte Ino ajkait biggyesztve, arcán aggódó tekintettel. " Szegény Hinata-chan betegre aggódja magát miatta. Egyfolytában küldetéseken van, és a többi Akatsuki csak annyit tud róla, hogy ennek a falunak a közelében van. "

" Oh! " bólintott komoran a férfi. " Hai! Hai. Deidara-dono és a társa Sasori-dono mindketten a közelben vannak, egy kis birtokon a városon kívül. Körübelül egy napra van innen. Bár, nem tudom, hogyan lehet oda jutni. Senki sem tudja. Sajnálom, hogy nem mondhatok többet...de...mennem kell! " Majd a férfi gyorsan távozott a bárból.

Ino összekulcsolta kezét Hinataéval, aki még mindig kábultan nézett rá. " Nos akkor. " Pár érmét nyújtott a báros felé, de ő nem fogadta el.

" Deidara-dono kedvesének nem kell fizetnie. Kérem, a ház ajándéka volt. "

A szőke megvonta vállát. " Köszönjük. " Majd kivezette Hinatát a hideg levegőre. A lányra mosolygott, aki továbbra is némán bámult maga elé.

" Azt hiszem meg fogom nyerni a küldetést, Hinata-chan. "

* * *

Shikamaru, Naruto és Neji beültek egy bárba, a falu másik végében, fülüket hegyezve bármilyen információ után.

Naruto székében nyugtalankodott, sörösüvegét össze-vissza forgatva kezei között. " Ne, Shikamaru, miért kell a lányoknak így öltözködniük és _viselkedniük_? "

Shikamaru nyögött egyet. " Annyira kellemetlen. " Neji, s ő sem nyúlt az italához. Látta, hogy az Uzumaki nem fogadna el egy egyszerű választ, úgyhogy magyarázatba kezdett. Majdnem meglágyult a tényre, hogy a fiú még mindig gyerekes és feledékeny.

" Naruto, úgy gondolod Hinata csinos, nemde? "

" Hai. "

" Nos, más is így láthatja. Ez a lényeg. A kunoichiknek van egy biztos előnye információ szerzésnél, a szokásos shinobikkal szemben. "

Naruto különösen üres tekintettel bámult rá. " Hinata-chan nem fog senkit se _elcsábítani_, ugye? "

Shikamaru legyintett kezeivel ideges gesztusként. " Maa maa, Naruto. Nem fog senkit se elcsábítani. Szerencsére a dolog sosem fajul el idáig. "

" Hogy tehet ilyet egy lány? " Kérdezte az Uzumaki kétkedve. " Csinált valaha ilyet Sakura-chan? "

" *sóhaj* Naruto, természetesen csinált. Ő egy kunoichi. " Shikamaru lassan beszélt, mintha csak egy fiatal gyerekkel társalogna. " Az első dolog, amit a női shinobik tanulnak, mikor chuninná vállnak, hogy hogyan használják testüket és kinézetüket információ szerzésre. "

" LEFEKÜDT valakivel? "

" Nem! " csattant fel Shikamaru, próbálva lenyugtatni Narutot, miközben Neji őket figyelte. " Teme csak fogd be. Sakura-san nem feküdt le senkivel. "

"Oké... " Sóhajtott fel Naruto megkönnyebbülten. Majd feje felemelkedett. " Hinata-chan sem feküdt le soha senkivel, ugye? "

" Nem Naruto. " Morgott Shikamaru. " Csak fogd be, oké? " A szőke az utolsó idegszálain táncikált, s ez nem volt éppen kellemes. Ráadásul kezdte átlépni a vonalat Nejinél is, s vészesen közel volt a határhoz. Az utolsó dolog, amire Shikamaru vágyott, hogy a Hyuuga nekiessen Narutonak.

A Nara hálás volt, hogy Kakashi és Choji a hotel előtt őrködnek, figyelve, hátha valaki bármilyen információt adott át az Akatsukinak a városba érkezésükről, s a szervezet jönne és ellenőrizné ezt az új fenyegetést. Nem volt sok kedve azt hallgatni, ahogy Kakashi viccelődik Narutoval és csodálatosan részletezve elmondja a kunoichik szerepét a shinobi világban, vagy hogy Choji kiegye a bár egész készletét.

Eddig nem szereztek semmiféle információt és hamarosan el fogja veszíteni a küldetést Inoval szemben. _Fenébe...bárcsak itt lenne Temari és a csapata..._sóhajtott belsőleg. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy a lány minden egyes férfit el tudna csábítani ebben a párban, hogy azok térden állva könyörögnének neki, hogy elmondhassanak minden információt. Elpirult, Temarira gondolva. _Che. Még egy főnökösködö nő. _Már így is meg kellett birkóznia Inoval, s elég megterhelőnek tűnt minden egyes shinobi napját vele tölteni.

" Ne, Shikamaru - nézd! " Zihált Naruto, ahogy Ino és Hinata beléptek a bárba.

Ebben a pillanatban a Shikamaru mögött levő férfi remegni kezdett. " Oh ne...ne őket. " A Nara morgott magában. _Mit csinált most Ino? _Az idegen feléjük fordult.

" Az a lány, a fekete hajú, ő az Akatsukis Deidara szeretője! "

" MI!? " Morgott fel Naruto, kirúgva maga alól székét. Shikamaru kezét a vállára helyezte, s figyelmeztetően ránézett.

" Igazán? "

A férfi bólintott, miközben a két lány átvágott a tömegen. Nyilvánvalóan Hinata 'pozíciója' mindenkihez elért, mert az emberek odébb álltak, elengedve őket. Naruto megfordult, hogy Hinatára pillantson és valami különöset látott. Az általában őt körülvevő félénk levegő most rejtélyes és csábító volt. Olyan nőnek tűnt, aki tudja, hogy mit szeret és az is, hogy hogyan szerezze azt meg. Ettől Naruto elpirult.

" Igen. " Bólintott a férfi. " Nyilvánvalóan most is őt keresi. Biztos elment egy küldetésre és nem ért vissza időben, ami nem nyerte el a lány tetszését. " Nevetett fel szárazan. " Utálnám dühössé tenni ezt a nőt. Veszélyesnek tűnik. És a kis barátja is. " Utalt Inora, aki nyugodtan flörtölt pár férfival, kérdéseket suttogva a fülükbe, s füllesztően nevetgélve.

Shikamaru megrázta a fejét. _Azt hiszem elvesztettem a fogadást. _Kezei még mindig Naruton voltak, aki égett a dühtől. _Micsoda storyt találtál ki Ino? Deidara SZERETŐJE? _

Az idegen visszatért italához, s Shikamaru észrevette, hogy minden férfi a bárban Inot és Hinatát figyeli. Habár, próbáltak távolságtartóak és zárkózodtak maradni, mint ha félnének. Igaz, egy Akatsuki szeretőjének közelébe kerülni talán egy egyirányú jegy a fájdalom felé.

Shikamaru Nejire pillantott, hogy lássa, az kétkedve néz unokatestvérére, tűnődve, hogy mi a fenét csinált. Shikamaru ugyanarra gondolt. Lesz egy hosszú beszélgetése Inoval, miután kijutottak innen.

Inot szóbahozva..ő jót mulatva flörtölt a férfiakkal, kényes kérdéseket kérdezgetve tőlük, amire ők önkívülten válaszoltak, miközben a lány dekoltázsát vizslatták. Úgy látszik azt sem fogták fel, hogy ha a lányok ismernék az Akatsukit, akkor ezekről az információkról már tudniuk kéne.

Hirtelen egy tajrészeg ember sétált oda Hinatához. " Eh hölgyem, biz'os benne, hod' ezekke' az Akatsukikkal aka' szövetkezni? Én ugya' nemtok késeket hajigáni', de a szerszámom van olyan kemény, mint bámelyik férfinak! "

Neji és Naruto mindketten megindultak a védtelen ittas ember felé. Shikamaru szinte szánta a férfit. De mielőtt bármelyikük is odaért volna, Hinata a férfihez fordult, arcán unott tekintettel.

Elmosolyodott lassan, lágy hangja elegánsan csengett. " Veszélyesen szeretem a férfijaimat, uram. Kétlem, hogy maga...elérné a szabványméretet. " Pillantott jelentőségteljesen a férfi ágyékára, mielőtt jelzett a megkukult Inonak, hogy távoznak. A tömeg újra megnyílt.

Neji, Naruto és Shikamaru megfordultak, hogy egymásra pillantsanak. Shikamaru és Naruto tátott szájjal bámultak, miközben a Hyuuga meglepődését próbálta elrejteni.

Shikamaru megrázta fejét. _Micsoda rámenős beszédre TANÍTOTTA MEG Ino Hinatát? _Innia kell egyet. Naruto egy lépéssel előtte járva lehúzta a sörét, majd pislogott párszor, mintha próbálná eldönteni, hogy Hinatát látta-e, vagy csak egy csábító hasonmást.

Neji jelzett, hogy menjenek ki. Mindannyian tudták, hogy a két lány biztosan szerezett pár jó információt. Egyébként nem távoztak volna ilyen gyorsan. Abban a pillanatban, hogy kiléptek a meleg bárból, fagyos levegő vette őket körbe - s a hópelyhek tovább hulltak a földre.

* * *

Sakura Itachi szobájának ablakából bámult ki, tekintete elmélkedő s szomorú volt. Könyökét a párkányon támasztotta, arca kipirosodott a hidegtől. A hűvös szél apró fuvallata átfújta haját arcán keresztül, akárcsak az apró hópelyheket. Itachi tartalék Akatsuki köpenyébe csavarta magát, melyet az ágy alatti utazótáskában talált. Nagyon meleg volt. Csupán arcán és nyakán érezte a hűvös szelet, de nem bánta. Szerette a havat.

Felsóhajtott kissé. Remélte, hogy nem bántotta meg nagyon Deidara érzéseit. Miután elgondolkozott és végigrágta a dolgokat sem volt képes nem kedvelni őt - és Sasorit, mértékkel.

Nevetést hallott odakintről, zavarodottan felhúzta szemöldökét, s kihajolt az ablakból, hogy megnézze mi volt az.

PUFF.

Felsikoltott, ahogy kiesett az ablakból, érezve, mikor arca a hideg hóhoz ért. Egy nagy halom hóra esett, s lesöpörve azt ruhájáról, reszketve állt fel.

" Ennél gyorsabbnak kell lenned, Sakura-san, hm. "

Meghökkenve pillantott fel, s Deidarát látta meg, kezében egy hógolyóval. Majd lepillantott a földre egy kaján vigyor kíséretében, s fellapátolt egy maréknyi havat. Mosolyogva nézett fel a férfire, annak jeleként, hogy megbocsátott.

" Gondolkozz gyorsan, Deidara-san! "

Majd elhajította a hógolyót.

* * *

Sakura felsóhajtott kissé, ahogy Deidarára pillantott. Befejezték a hócsatát - fegyverszünetet hirdettek, miután mindketten kifogytak a szuszból - és most azt tárgyalták mit kéne csinálniuk. A lány összedörzsölte kesztyűbe bujtatott átfagyott kezeit, majd belefújt, melegítve őket.

" Fázol, Sakura-san? "

" Hai, de rendben leszek, Deidara-san. " Vigyorgott rá. " Ha kitalálunk valami elfoglaltságot, majd felmelegszem. "

" Hai. " Bólintott a szőke, magában megjegyezve, hogy a lány nem vette észre micsoda invitálást adott éppen neki. Igazán ártatlan.

Sakura felállt, lesöpörve a havat kimonojáról. Mosolyogva fordult vissza Deidarához. " Ezer éve nem csináltam hóembert. "

A szőke önkéntelenül elvigyorodott. " Akkor csináljunk egyet, hm! "

A lány havat kezdett görgetni a testhez, de nemsokára Deidarának be kellett segíteni, mikor a gömb túl naggyá vállt egy ember számára. Mikor jó három láb átmérőjű lett, Sakura a földhöz erősítette.

Majd elkezdték a hóember közepét csinálni. Mikor befejezték, Deidara nekikezdett a fejnek, de Sakura megállította.

" Majd én megcsinálom a fejet, Deidara-san. Te kezd el a másik két gömböt egyberakni. "

A fiú bólintott, s elkezdte egymásba simítani a két részt. Sakura lábujjhegyre állva felrakta a hóember fejét. Majd a testhez simította.

Csendben dolgoztak, de ez a kényelmes fajta volt.

Deidara vigyorogva pillantott munkájukra. " Ne, Sakura-san, szüksége van egy fejre. Nem hiszem, hogy Sasori-san örülne, ha répát lopnánk a konyhából, hm. "

Sakura bólintott, majd elgondolkozott. " Megformálhatnád az arcát. "

" A hó más, mint az agyag, hm. " Bizonygatta Deidara, de Sakura könyörgő tekintetét látva elmosolyodott, majd elkezdett arcot formálni a hóba.

" Megyek, szerzek neki pár ruhát. "

Deidara nézte, ahogy a lány visszamászik az ablakon, s kutatni kezd Itachi szobájában. A fiú szinte hajlongott a gondolat előtt, ahogy az Uchiha visszatér, s ruháinak felét egy hóemberen találja.

Mikor Sakura kezein pár ruhával visszajött, ledöbbent. Deidara tökéletes arcot vájt a hóemberre. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy _ember. _Még hajat is csinált!

A lány élvezettel felsóhajtott, s Deidara elpirult. " Deidara-san, ez csodálatos! Igazinak tűnik! "

" Semmiség, hm. " Dörzsölte meg tarkóját, s a földet bökdöste kissé.

Sakura egy sálat tekert a hóember nyaka köré, majd összeráncolta szemöldökét. " Még nem néz ki jól..." Vigyorogva levette Akatsuki köpenyét és a hóemberre rakta. " Voilá! "

" Egy igazi Akatsuki, hm. " Helyeselt Deidara viccelődve.

Sakura bólintott. " Még valami... " Levette fejpántját, s a hó ninja fejére helyezte.

Ahogy végeztek mindketten tettek hátra egy lépést, hogy szemügyre vegyék munkájukat.

" Igazán félelmetes. Nem lenne sok kedvem harcolni ellene. " Csipkelődött Sakura.

" Hai. A hógolyó jutsujai túl nagy falatok lennének számomra, hm. " Viccelődött Deidara. A lány nevetni kezdett, habár vacogott. Majd a szőkének eszébe jutott, hogy a hóembernek adta köpenyét.

Levette sajátját, s Sakura vállára rakta. Ő meglepődve nézett fel rá, majd hálásan elmosolyodott. " Arigato, Deidara-san. De így te fogsz megfagyni! "

" Nem, ha bemegyünk és iszunk egy kis meleg teát, hm. " Nevetett Deidara.

Sakura bólintott, de nem indult el befele. Csupán bámulta tovább a hóembert egy apró sóhaj kíséretében. A fiú megfordult, hogy ő is ránézzen.

" Pár napon belül elolvad...mikor az időjárás megváltozik, hm. "

" Ez a művészet, Deidara-san. Egyik pillanatban még itt van, aztán hirtelen eltűnik, ne? " Viccelődött Sakura, mielőtt megindult a ház felé.

Deidara ámulva nézett utánna, mielőtt gyorsan beérte volna, vigyorogva. " Régóta nem szórakoztam ilyen jól, hm. "

Sakura sóhajtott, s őszintén válaszolt egy apró mosoly kíséretében. " Akárcsak én, Deidara-san. "

Sétáltak vissza a házba.

" ...akárcsak én... "

Deidara még egyszer a hóembert csodáló Sakurára nézett. Szeme izgalmat és örömöt sugárzott, s a zöld sziporkázott a rózsaszín hajzuhataggal szemben, melybe belekapott a szél, s összekuszálta. Arca piros lett a hűvöstől, s boldognak tűnt.

De Deidara tudta, hogy ez nem tart sokáig. Mikor beérnek a házba, a lány meg fogja fésülni haját, s arca vissza vállt régi színére, ahogy felmelegszik. Szeme homályosra vált, s ragyogó mosolya megfakul, ahogy belép a helyre, ahol rabként tartják.

S ez az, ami gyönyörűvé tette. Mivel a szépség pillanatnyi, s mindig a legváratlanabb helyeken és időkben tűnik fel.

S a lány nem volt tökéletes, s ez volt az, ami még gyönyörűbbé tette. Mégis annyira közel volt a tökéletességhez, amennyire az emberileg lehetséges. S ez tette őt művészetté.

Deidara mosolygott magában, ahogy beléptek a házba.

Éppen most bizonyította be elméletét Sasoriéval szemben.

* * *

" Azt mondtad... " Ült újra össze a csapat a hotelban. " Hogy Hinata az ő MIJE!?!?! " Morgott Naruto Inora, összeszűkült szemekkel.

Hinata elpirult. " Ne, Naruto-kun. Cs-csak azért cs-csináltuk, h-hogy információt szerezzünk. N-nincs s-semmi baj. "

A szőke megfordult, hogy rápillantson, megállapítva, hogy ez az ő régi Hinatája. Dadogós és félénk, mint mindig. Felbuzdította, s lelket öntött belé, mikor felfogta, hogy Hinata csak színlelt. Mi tagadás, jó színésznő volt!

Kakashi önkéntelenül is felkuncogott kissé. " Szép munka lányok. Gyorsan megoldottátok...habár... "

" Ha valaki figyelmezteti az Akatsukit, halottak vagyunk. " Tette hozzá nyíltan Shikamaru.

" Igen, tehát hamarabb oda kell érnünk, mint hogy valaki értesítené őket. " Vigyorgott Kiba. " Most azonnal mehetünk megmenteni Sakura-sant. "

" Iie. " Rázta meg fejét Shikamaru. " Találkoznunk kell a homok ANBUKkal, akiket a Kazekage küldött. Akkor elég erőnk lesz, hogy beszivárogjunk az Akatsuki bázisra. "

" ...hai... " Sóhajtott Kiba rosszallva. Akamaru nyüszített.

" Miért NEM mehetünk most? " Kérdezte Naruto, zavarodott szemekkel. " Úgy értem, meg kell őket lepnünk. "

" Kétlem, hogy bárki is értesítené az Akatsukit. " Vetette közbe Ino. " Ezáltal nyerünk pár napot. "

" Mindamellett, újra össze kell állnunk Gai-senseiel és a többiekkel. " Suttogta Hinata. " Aztán a homok ANBUKkal... "

" Hinata-channak igaza van. " Bólintott Kakashi. " Előbb át kell ezt gondolnunk. Mindent át kell gondolnunk, mielőtt cselekszünk. Mint a sakkban, ne Shikamaru? "

Shikamaru sóhajtott. " Hai...mint a sakkban. "

* * *

Sasuke felpillantott, s látta, hogy Shikamaru és a többiek a földön landolnak előtte. Tenten, Shino és Lee mind az érkezőket bámulták, míg Gai vigyorogva integetett üdvözlésképpen.

Naruto Sasukére vigyorgott. " Sasuke-teme! Tudjuk hol van Sakura-chan! "

" Nani? " Sasuke és a többiek mind várakozóan néztek rá.

" Nem a pontos elhelyezkedést. " Csattant fel Ino, s egy rosszalló pillantást küldött Naruto felé. " De tudjuk a fő területet. "

" Akkor azt hiszem megérte a dolog. " Nevetett Tenten, ahogy összekuporodott takarójában. " Szétfagytunk idekint. "

" Mikor indulunk? "

Mindenki Sasuke felé fordult.

Végül Kakashi válaszolt. " Találkoznunk kell holnap reggel a Homok ANBUkkal, majd kidolgozzuk a támadási tervet. "

" Hn. "

" Akkor azt hiszem el kéne rakni magunkat éjszakára, ne? Reggel indulunk, megmenteni Sakura-chant! " Kiáltott Lee. A többiek türelmesen sóhajtottak, Néha teljesen olyan volt, mint Naruto.

Naruto Sasukére pillantott, észrevéve, hogy a többiek mind csöndesen a takarójuk alá bújtak, s aludni próbáltak. Kakashi és Shikamaru őrségben álltak.

Az Uzumaki lassan leült barátja mellé. Sasuke nem tett semmit, hogy nyugtázza Naruto jelenlétét. Ez mindennél jobban bántotta a szőkét. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon még mindig ő-e Sasuke legjobb barátja. Ha igen, akkor miért viselkedik így? Teljesen olyan volt, mint mikor megígérte, hogy visszahozza Sasukét Sakurához. A lány azt hitte ez lehetetlen. De nem volt az. _Betartottam az ígéretem, Sakura-chan...most egy újat teszek. Ígérem visszahozlak Sasukéhez. _

" Sasuke-teme? "

" Hn. "

Naruto sóhajtott. " Sasuke...emlékszel, mikor geninek voltunk? "

Sasuke nem válaszolt, csupán megmozdult takarója alatt.

Naruto felpillantott az égre. A csillagok ragyogóan fénylettek a télies égbolton, kihangsúlyozva a hópelyhek által. " Te, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei 's én...nagyszerűek voltunk, nemde? Micsoda csapat, ne? "

Sasuke mozdulatlanul hallgatta.

" Sakura volt az eszes, te több jutsut tudtál csinálni, mint mi ketten együtt...és persze én voltam a főnök. " Vigyorgott, remélve, hogy harcra ösztökéli Sasukét. Ehelyett az tovább hallgatta őt a helyén maradva.

Az Uzumaki folytatta, tudva, hogy szóval kell tartania magát is. " Mi voltunk a legjobb genin csapat...hetes csapat..." Elmélkedett. " Majd a chunin vizsga után...mi voltunk a legjobb chuninok is, ne? "

Még mindig semmi válasz.

Nem igazán bosszantotta Narutot. Hozzászokott ehhez a csendhez. " ...Sasuke? "

" Hn? "

" Miért mentél Orochimaruval? "

Hosszú percig csendben ütlek, s Naruto azt hitte elhallgattatta Sasukét egyszer, s mindenkorra.

...

...

...

" Hogy elég erős legyek, hogy megöljem Itachit. "

...

...

...

Az Uzumaki nem válaszolt. Jól emlékezett, mikor Sakura zokogva ment oda hozzá, miután Sasuke elment. A szemei...halottá váltak. Mintha már semmije se maradt volna, amiért érdemes élni. Sasuke elhagyta őt a bosszúért. A szőke hirtelen felfogta, hogy ez nem is olyan meglepő.

Egyszer már megpróbálta megölni Narutot, hogy megszerezze a Mangekout, s így elég erős legyen, hogy végezzen Itachival. Naruto ráébredt, hogy Itachi halála mindennél fontosabb ezen a Földön Sasukének.

Beleértve Sakurát.

Az esti levegő még hidegebbnek tűnt, miközben szemei kitágultak. Mi van ha...mi van ha Sasuke nem azért van itt, hogy visszaszerezze Sakurát? Mi van ha az egész csak arra megy ki, hogy megölje Itachit? De biztosan...

_" Ne, Sasuke...mi történt veled? " Suttogta Naruto rekedten, ahogy lepillantott barátjára, meggyötört és megvert. Sasuke az ágyában feküdt, de alig vette őket észre. A szoba nem sokban tért el egy cellától. _

_" Naruto...Orochimaru hamarosan észre fog minket venni. Nem tudom legyőzni ilyen állapotban. " Mondta lágyan Jiraiya. " Azonnal ki kell innen vinnünk Sasukét. " _

_A szőke lepillantott Sasukére, s látta, hogy a fiú észlelte őket. Hangja jegessé változott, s szemei komollyá váltak. _

_" Nem viszem, míg nem akar magától jönni. " _

_Jiraiya tanítványára nézett, látta az eltökélt kifejezést arcán. Még mindig különös volt Narutot ennyire komolynak látni. Különös volt látni őt igazi shinobiként viselkedni. Éppen beszivárogtak a Hang főhadiszállásra, a lehető legnagyobb csendben. Nem találkoztak össze jelentősebb Hang ninjákkal, ami nagy megkönnyebbülés volt._

_Sasuke őket nézte üres tekintettel. Annyira távolinak és különbözőnek tűnt így...mint egy zombi. Naruto emlékezett erre a tekintetre...ugyanaz a tekintet ült Sakura arcára, mikor felébredt és felfogta, hogy Sasuke elhagyta őt a bosszúért. _

_..._

_" Hol van Sakura? "_

_Naruto meglepődve pillantott rá. " Nincs itt. Konohában van. " _

_Sasuke becsukta szemet egy ingerült sóhajjal. " Dobe. Fáradt vagyok. " _

_A szőke felhúzta szemöldökét. " Sasuke-teme, nem viccelek. " _

_" Tudom. " _

_Az Uchiha sóhajtott, majd felpillantott barátjára, aki őt vizslatta. " Haza akarok menni. " _

_Naruto bámult rá pár örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodpercig, majd bólintott lassan, még mindig zavarodott tekintettel. Hiszen Sasuke saját akaratából lett Orochimaru tanonca. Miért jönne most vissza? _

_" Miért? " _

_Naruto és Jiraiya is a válaszára vártak, habár Jiraiya türelmetlenül pillantott körbe, mintha valaki közeledtét érezné. Kezébe vett egy kunait. " Mennünk kell, Naruto. "_

_" Még nem. " Csattant fel. " Miért Sasuke? Miért akarsz visszajönni most, annyi idő után? " _

_" Naruto, jön Kabuto és Orochimaru! " _

_Naruto csupán Sasukére bámult. " Miért? " _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_" ...nem tudom őt kiverni a fejemből... " _

Naruto pislogott, észrevéve, hogy hagyta magát elmélyedni egy emlékbe. Sasuke beszélt.

" Nem ölte meg Sakurát, ennyit megtudtam tőle, ha emiatt aggódsz. "

" Nani? " Nézett fel a szőke, eltűnődve, talán Sasuke olvasott elméjében, tudva, az egyetlen dolgot, amely bosszantja őt a kezdetektől. " Mit mondott még neked, Sasuke-teme? Gyerünk, mondd el! "

Az Uchiha felült, mikor meghallotta a kétségbeesést Naruto hangjában. Felé fordult, de nem akarta, hogy a fiú lássa mennyire nehéz megtalálnia a megfelelő szavakat. Akár tudta Naruto, akár nem, még mindig ő volt Sasuke legjobb barátja, és az egyetlen ember, akiről Sasuke tudta, hogy Orochimarutól való visszatérése után elfogadta.

" Itachi megerőszakolta Sakurát, Naruto. "

* * *

Sakura Itachi ágyában feküdt, elmerülve a tényben, hogy a férfi nem fog visszaérni reggel előtt. Ami azt jelenti, hogy az ágyban aludhat, békében. De valami még mindig rágta elméjét.

Miért csak egyszer erőszakolta meg őt Itachi? Hosszú ideig ugyanabban a szobában aludtak, de mégse erőszakolta meg újra az első alkalom óta. Mintha...mintha bűnösnek érezné magát.

_Che, megpróbálsz olvasni benne, mint a többi emberben, Sakura-chan_. Dorgálta meg ANBU hangja._ Itachi különböző. Nem hasonlíthatod az érzelmeit, gondolatait, vagy cselekedeteit a többi emberéhez. Ő..._

" ...abból a fajtából való. " Önkéntelenül is félve mondta ki ezeket a szavakat. A férfi tényleg egy rejtvény volt. Mint a kirakós, amit az anyjától kapott kiskorában. Hónapokig próbálta kirakni, de végül inkább csak óriási kupi kerekedett.

Felhúzta orrához a takarót, belélegezve Itachi illatát. Sasukéére emlékeztette, melytől könnyek gyűltek szemébe, s mellkasa fájni kezdett.

_De még életben van, Sakura! Még mindig odakint van valahol...biztonságban Itachitól. Csak ez számít. Pillantott vissza nevetve saját gondolataira. Mióta jelöltem ki magam Sasuke-kun védelmezőjének? _

A csillagokat kezdte vizslatni az ágyból. Megfordította azt, így ki tudott nézni a hóemberre, amelyet Deidarával csináltak. Az ablakot is nyitva hagyta, de a hideg nem zavarta. Hiszen, melegben volt a takaró alatt, beburkolva Deidara köpenyébe. A kimono, amit a férfi adott neki a széken pihent, yukatája és nadrágja mosásra vár. Ami azt jelenti, hogy holnap az Itachitól kapott kimonot kell viselnie.

Mosolyogva csukta be szemét, egy utolsó pillantást vetve a hóemberre, mielőtt tekintete elhomályosult, s az is aludni készült. Ráébredt, hogy a hóembernek csupán sharingan szemekre lenne szüksége, s akkor teljesen úgy nézne ki, mint Itachi.


	6. 5 Fejezet : A hó ninja titkai

**5. Fejezet**

**A hó ninja titkai**

Homoki Temari sóhajtva, szemöldökét ráncolva tette keresztbe lábait. Egy apró sziklán ült, egy hatalmas tisztás közepén, melyet találkozási pontnak szemeltek ki a két ANBU csapat számára.

Meglepődött a Sakura elrablásáról szóló hírek hallatán. Találkozott vele a chunnin vizsgák alatt, s utána is sok alkalommal. Kedves volt. És segített Gaaranak kikövetelni a Kazekage rangot, amiért Temari örökre hálás lesz neki. Hiszen...ha öccse nem szerezte volna meg, mindenki azt mondta, hogy valószínűleg ő rá szállt volna.

Temari nem hitte, hogy képes lenne egy egész falu vezetőjévé vállni.

" Temari-dono, valaki közeledik. " Jelentette egy, a lány mellett feltűnő maszkos ANBU. Válaszként bólintott, nem kedvelve a neve mögé rakott 'dono' kifejezést. Ő volt Gaara helyettese, és akkor mi van? Gyűlölte a rangokat. Régebben utálta a Kazekage lánya rangot, s most utálta az új Kazekage helyettese rangot is.

Tovább ült ott, olyan nyugodtan, amennyire csak lehetséges, miközben a Konoha ANBUk beléptek a tisztásra. Egy mérföldről felismerte Shikamarut. Sas formájú ANBU maszkja nem takarta el hegyes, barna haját. S semmi sem volt képes eltörölni az unalom levegőjét, amely körbelengte őt.

" Temari-dono. " Bólintott rá a jövevény.

A lány felhúzta szemöldökét. " Shikamaru-baka. " Pár levél ANBU vihogni kezdett.

" Jó újra látni téged, Temari-dono. " Üdvözölte Kakashi. " Hogy van a Kazekage és Homok falu? "

" Remekül, köszönöm a kérdést. " Mosolygott Temari, bár ezt azonnal komoly tekintet váltotta fel. " Nos, mi ez az egész Sakura-chan elrablásával? Miért akarja őt az Akatsuki? "

" A gyógyítói képességei miatt, vagy legalább is ezt hisszük. " Válaszolt Shikamaru.

" Ah. " Bólintott Temari. " Mondtam, hogy Itachi szemei meg fogják gyengíteni őt. "

" Hai. " Bólintott a Nara, majd előrébb lépett. " Temari-dono, tudnál ' tíz szemközt ' beszélni Neji-sannal, Kakashi-senseiel, Gai-senseiel és velem? "

" Természetesen. " Válaszolt Temari, habár szemöldökeit zavarodottan emelte meg. Ez nem épp az a régóta várt találkozó volt, amelyet remélt. Persze, azt sem várta el, hogy kettesben lehessen Shikamaruval.

Átmentek egy másik tisztásra, a többieket ott hagyva, kik nekiálltak tüzet rakni, hogy meleghez jussanak.

" Mi ez az egész Shikamaru-_kun_? " Kérdezte Temari, mikor hallótávolságon kívül kerültek.

A fiú sóhajtott. " Tsunade-dono üzenetett küldött velem Konohából. Úgy gondolja, hogy az Akatsuki talán csaliként használja Sakurát, hogy kiszedje Narutoból a Kyuubit. "

A szőke komoran bólintott. " Gaara-kun is erre gondol. Hiszen...vele is ez történt. "

Shikamaru bólintott, s nem tudta levakarni arcáról az apró mosolyt. Hiszen, nyilvánvalóan Temari volt az egyetlen ember a bolygón, aki a Kazekagét kunnak hívhatta. " De Tsunade-dono tudja, hogy Naruto nem maradna ki a dologból. Csak még nagyobb bajba sodorná magát azzal, hogy egyedül ered az Akatsuki nyomába. "

" És mi a fenéért van itt ez az Uchiha? " Húzta fel szemöldökét, s szűkítette össze szemét Temari. Mindet tudott a fiú árulásáról Levél faluval szemben. Pár alkalommal beszélt erről Sakurával, s teljesen meg volt lepődve, hogy a lány megnyílt neki kissé. Úgy tippelt ez azért lehet, mert tudta, hogy Temari egész eddigi életét titkok megőrzésével töltötte, s az övét se mondaná el senkinek.

Vagy azért, mert mindketten az egyedüli lányok voltak csapatukban, kiket nem vettek tudomásul...s ellökte őket magától az egyetlen személy, akivel igazán törődtek. Akár testvéri szeretet volt ez, mint Gaaraval, vagy szerelem, mint Sasukével, biztos kötelékük volt.

" Csak Itachiért megy. "

" Tudjuk. " Sóhajtott Kakashi. " De Tsunade-dono tudta, hogy úgy is megpróbálná megkeresni Itachit, mikor rájön, ki rabolta el Sakura-sant. Csak megmentett minket egy kis botránytól. "

" Oh, oh Kakashi-sensei, még a saját tanítványaid sem tudod kezelni? " Temari megpróbálkozott egy apró mosollyal, de az megfakult, ahogy sóhajtott. " Azt hiszem Tsunade-dono helyesen cselekedett. "

Egészen eddig Gai és Neji csendben maradtak. Gainak nem volt mit hozzá tennie, Neji pedig egyáltalán nem érezte magát olyan állapotban, hogy megszólaljon.

" Úgy hisszük tudjuk hol található az egyik Akatsuki rejtekhely. Ha megtalálnánk és betudnánk szivárogni, lehet megtalálnánk Sakura-sant. " Kezdte Shikamaru.

Temari megrázta fejét. " Nem biztos hogy ott van. Bármelyikben lehet a több _száz_ Akatsuki rejtekhely közül. "

A Nara bólintott. " De biztosan lesz ott valamilyen információ, ha nem is egy Akatsuki. Bár, mindannyiunk közül, én úgy hiszem, hogy legalább egyet el tudnánk fogni és információkat kiszedni belőle. "

Temari kétkedve nézett rá, tudva, hogy a fiú reményteli próbál lenni. Igazság szerint mindketten tudták, az esély arra, hogy Sakura ott van a csekélytől a semmiig terjed. Shikamaru csak vidám és optimista próbált maradni a csapata miatt.

" Sakura-chan halott lehet. "

Neji élesen pillantott fel Temari megjegyzésére. " Nem az. "

" Itachi arra használhatta, hogy meggyógyítsa a szemeit, aztán megölhette. Én csak próbállak titeket ráébreszteni a tényre, így nem fogsz odarohanni, úgy gondolva, hogy eljátszhatod a lovagot ragyogó páncélban, Hyuuga. " Vágott vissza Temari.

Shikamaru felemelte kezeit. " Maa, maa, nyugodj le Temari-dono. Az az igazság...amit Neji-san, Sasuke és Hinata megtudott, hogy Itachi nem ölte meg Sakura-sant. "

" Igazán? " Derült fel Temari. " Ez nagyszerű! De... " vette észre sötét tekintetüket. " Ez nem olyan nagyszerű...nemde? "

" Itachi...megkedvelte őt. " Shikamaru próbálta olyan finoman felhozni a tárgyat, amennyire csak lehetséges. " Tudomásunk szerint egyszer már megerőszakolta. "

Temari bólintott, s próbálta nem kimutatni mennyire megérintette a dolog. _Szegény_ _Sakura-chan_...ha egyszer megerőszakolta, akkor van rá esély, hogy újra megfogja. Ha felkeltette az érdeklődését...nos, senki sem tagadhat meg Itachi Uchihától semmit sem.

Úgy döntött inkább témát vált. " Mi történik, ha Sasuke megtagadja a parancsokat, hogy Itachira támadhasson? Egyenesen nekimegy, akár megmentjük Sakura-chant, akár nem. Veszélyes a küldetésre és Sakurára nézve is. "

Gai szólalt meg. " Azt a parancsot kaptunk Tsunade-donotól...hogy ártalmatlanítsuk, ha a szükség úgy hozza, vagy ha bármit tesz, ami veszélyeztetné a küldetést. "

Temari tudta, hogy ez lenne a megoldás. A következő kérdése olyan volt, amit nem igazán akart megkérdezni. " Mi történik, ha Sakura-chant csaliként használják a Kyuubihoz? "

Shikamaru lepillantott egy sóhaj kíséretében.

" Ha úgy vesszük észre, hogy erre megy ki a dolog...akkor lefújjuk a küldetést és visszajuttatjuk Narutot biztonságban Konohába. "

* * *

Temari és Shikamaru a fákon keresztül haladtak, arcukat szúrta a hideg levegő. Ők voltak a csapatvezetők, s felderítették a terepet. Az Ino és Hinata által megadott irányt követték, melyet ők több különböző forrásból szereztek az Akatsuki rejtekhelyről.

Jó tíz perccel előrébb jártak a többiektől, s nagyszerűnek találták a magányt. Nem volt idejük beszélni egymással már jó ideje, mivel mindketten elfoglaltak voltak küldetéseikkel.

A csapat egy esti támadás mellett döntött. Mind elfogják rejteni chakrájukat, s kis csoportokban indulnak meg a felfedezett rejtekhely felé, azon célból, hogy ne keltsenek feltűnést.

Habár Temarinak és Shikamarunak is volt egy olyan érzése, hogy fokozott álcájuk nem rejti el őket eléggé az éles Akatsuki érzéktől. Csak remélni tudták, hogy elég gyorsan tudnak támadni, hogy meglephessék őket.

" Gondolod Sakura-chan jól van? " Kérdezte Temari, ahogy tovább ugráltak a faágakon.

Shikamaru nem nézett rá. " Nem tudom, Temari. Szerintem tud magára vigyázni, de... "

" De attól tartasz Itachi erősebb, mint ő. "

" _Tudom_, hogy az. " Motyogta Shikamaru. " S ez a rémisztő. Senkit sem ismerek, aki erősebb nála, és ez aggaszt. Hogy remélheti bármelyikőnk is, hogy képes legyőzni őt? Még te is tudod mikor vesztesz. Nem gondolod...néha...hogy ez a küldetés reménytelen? "

" Nem. " Rázta meg fejét Temari. " Nem gondolom, s neked sem kéne Shikamaru no baka. Mindamellett nem tudod, hogy valamelyikőnk erősebb-e, mint Itachi. Egyébként is, ez lényegtelen. Nem harcolunk vele egy egy ellen.S ha mégis...rám kell őt hagynod." Nevetett Temari, ahogy Shikamaru bosszúsan felnyögött.

" Egyébként is...Sakura-chan eszes. Tudja, hogy mikor kell támadni és mikor leülni és figyelni. Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy most is ezt csinálja. "

" Ha meglenne a chakrája képes lenne visszatámadni. De mindketten tudjuk, hogy Kisame biztosan lecsapolta őt. Ebben a percben Sakura még egy _Genninnel_ se venné fel a versenyt. "

" Nem bízol benne elégé. " Csattant fel Temari. " Edzett azzal a Rock Leevel, nemde? Ő biztosan megtanította neki, hogyan építse fel a támadását chakra nélkül. És az a Hyuuga biztosan tanított neki pár hasznos nyomás pontot. "

" Hai. "

" És _én_ tanítottam neki pár szél jutsut. " Nevetett Temari Shikamaru meglepődött arcát látva. " Ha van egy legyezője, talán képes befolyásolni a szelet. "

" Che. Nők. " Rázta meg fejét Shikamaru. " Ha tudtam volna, hogy mind ennyire kellemetlenek vagytok, sosem kértem volna meg a kezed. "

Temari rávigyorodott, megvillantva fogait. " A nők érdekessé teszik az életet, Shikamaru-kun. "

* * *

Tomokazu csöndesen sétált végig a folyosón, lépései biztosak és szórakozottak voltak, ahogy megindult az egyik szoba felé, melyikben eddig még nem járt. Megtudta mondani a lassú szívverésből és a csekély légzésből, hogy a szobában lévő személy alszik.

Kezeit az ajtóhoz emelte, készen állva, hogy elcsúsztassa azt. Nem lesz Itachi meglepődve...?

" Ne, Tomokazu-san, úgy hiszem a te szobád három ajtóval arrébb van. " Szólalt meg nyugodtan Sasori saját szobájának ajtajában állva. Figyelte, ahogy Tomokazu felé fordul. Ezüst szemei fénylettek a sötétségben.

" Jó estét Sasori. Nem kéne a babáiddal játszanod, ahelyett, hogy beleütöd az orrod más dolgába? "

Sasori elengedte füle mellett Tomokazu sértését, hogy lehagyta neve mögül a ' san ' jelzőt, s az is hízelgő volt, hogy bábuit csupán babáknak tekintette. Tovább figyelte a férfit, saját, sötét szemei nyugodtak és kiolvashatatlanok voltak. " A szabályok ellen vall, hogy belépjünk más Akatsuki szobájába engedély nélkül. "

" Oh, oh, most már a Leader kicsi szabálykönyve lettél? " Húzta fel szemöldökét Tomokazu. " Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire érdekelnek az előírások. "

" Miért akartál bemenni Itachi-san szobájába? "

Tomokazu felhorkantott. " Meg volt a...vágyam, hogy bemenjek. "

Sasori szemei összeszűkültek kissé, habár a sötétség eltakarta ezt. Tomokazu tényleg azt hitte, hogy bemehet Itachi szobájába bárki tudta nélkül? Igaz, hogy ő, és Deidara az egyetlen Akatsuki Zetsun kívül, akik itt vannak vele, de biztosan nem gondolhadta, hogy szárazon megússza, akármit is készül tenni, vagy igen?

" Haruno Sakura csali a Kyuubihoz és nem kéne zavarni, Tomokazu-san. "

" És gondolom Itachi sem tett semmit, hogy ' zavarja ' a kedves csalinkat? "

Sasori sóhajtott, nem szeretve amerre a dolgok fajulnak. Habár a kezdetektől tudta, hogy Sakura fent van. Nem úgy, mint Tomokazu, ő nem becsülte alá a fiatal kunoichit. Nyilvánvalóan megtanulta hogyan hamisítsa pulzusszámát és légzését, akárcsak chakráját, hogy azt a látszatot keltse, alszik. Tomokazu mindig lebecsült mindenkit, kivéve önmagát - és Itachit.

" Ő fogta el a lányt. "

Tomokazu állatiasan elvigyorodott. " Talán _elfogom _magamnak, ha ez számít. "

" Felrúgnád az Akatsuki szabályokat. "

Tomokazu megvonta vállát. " S mit fogsz tenni Sasori? Pletykálsz a Leadernek? "

Sasori szemei még jobban összeszűkültek, ahogy felemelte kezét, Tomokazu ajtaja felé mutatva. " Azt javaslom menj aludni. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy korán elmész reggel, ne? "

Tomokazu gúnyosan elmosolyodott. " Jó éjszakát, Sasori. " Ujjaival intett köszönésképp, majd megindult szobája felé.

Sasori nézte, ahogy a férfi távolodik, majd becsukódik ajtaja. Felsóhajtott kissé, s megfordult, hogy bemenjen saját szobájába. Ekkor ütötte meg. Szíve fájdalmasan megdobbant, s zihált kissé, ahogy vér folyt ki száján. Gyorsan letörölte, majd a fájdalom abbamaradt. Megdörzsölte még mindig fájó mellkasát.

" Sasori-san? Jól vagy? " Suttogta Sakura, ahogy elcsúsztatta ajtaját.

A férfi némán bólintott. " Hai, Haruno-san. "

" Sasori-san? "

" Hai? "

" Arigato. " Majd Sakura becsukta az ajtót, s visszamászott ágyába.

Sasori önkénytelenül is elmosolyodott kissé, mielőtt elindult saját szobájába. Ha Itachi nem kért volna semmit, ő talán nem is avatkozott volna be. Majd rájött, hogy megtette volna, akár így, akár úgy. Sakura túl érdekes társaság volt**. **Gondolatai azonnal visszafordultak Tomokazuhoz és a lüktetéshez mellkasában.

_Mit csinált ez az átkozott Tomokazu? Még csak hozzám sem ért..._

Hirtelen a bejárati ajtó kinyitódott, s Itachi és Kisame lépett be rajta. Sasori, aki nem csukta be szobája ajtaját csupán tűnődve nézett rájuk. Kisame dühösen s izgatottan nézett egyszerre. Látszott, hogy vérengző kedvében van.

Az Uchiha elindult egyenesen Sasori felé. " Keltsd fel Deidara-sant. Lelepleződtünk. Elmegyünk. "

Deidara kihajolt ajtaján. " Hova megyünk, hm? Mi történt? "

" Ezek a levél ANBUk erre tartanak. Úgy tűnik megtudták ennek a helynek a koordinációit. " Röfögött Kisame, majd elvigyorodott. " Nyilvánvalóan a szeretőd érdeklődött rólad. "

" Nani? " Fulladozott Deidara. " Szerető, hm? "

" Az egyik ANBU. " Szólt közbe Itachi. " Megjátszotta, hogy a szeretőd, hogy információkat szedjen ki a falusiakból. "

" Fenébe. " Bólintott a szőke. " Felébresztem Zetsu-sant, hm. "

Tomokazu kinyitotta ajtaját, elindulva a folyosón. Csupán udvariasan Itachira mosolygott. " Jó látni újra, Itachi-_san_. "

Az Uchiha hűvösen pillantott rá, mint aki felfedez egy porszemet kabátujján. " Hn. "

" Hova megyünk? "

" Zetsu-san és Tomokazu-san küldetésre mennek. " Válaszolt Kisame, ahogy egy tekercset nyomott Tomokazu kezébe. " Mi pedig mindannyian Deidara házába megyünk, Kőbe. "

" Örülök, hogy valaki szólt nekem erről, hm " Vigyorgott Deidara, ahogy visszaért Zetsu szobájából. " Apropó, ugye szeretnétek az otthonomba jönni, hm? "

" Mennyi idő, mire az ANBUk ideérnek? " Kérdezte Sasori.

" Harminc perctől egy óráig. " Válaszol Itachi.

" Nos, akkor jobb lesz, ha haladunk, hm. " Mosolygott Deidara, ahogy megindult szobája felé pakolni.

Kisame ugyanezt tette, bólintott, majd elindult.

Sasori Itachihoz fordult. " Megpróbálta. "

" Tudom. " Válaszolta az Uchiha hűvösen. Ekkor Sasori ráeszmélt, hogy Itachi és Kisame az ajtóban álltak egész idő alatt. Ha Tomokazu bármivel próbálkozott volna...gyorsabban meghalt volna, mit hogy gúnyosan vigyorogjon.

Bólintott, majd bement ő is szobájába. Ekkor Itachi kinyitotta saját ajtaját.

* * *

Sakura felpillantott, ahogy Itachi belépett a szobába. Az Uchiha megfogott egy utazótáskát, s elkezdte belepakolni tekercseit a könyvespolcról.

" Elmegyünk. "

" Hallottam. " Suttogta a lány, s felkelt az ágyból Deidara Akatsuki köpenyében. Itachi azonnal észrevette, hogy az nem az övé, de nem mondott semmit, csak Sakura kezébe adott egy táskát.

A Haruno szótlanul elkezdte a férfi többi tekercsét bele pakolni. Mikor Itachi elégedettnek tűnt a ténnyel, hogy minden dokumentumát bepakolták, adott a lánynak egy táskát a ruháihoz. Ő már felvette a yukatát és nadrágot, s rakta el kimonoját, mikor Itachi kivette kezéből, hogy megnézze.

" Hol szerezted ezt? " Hangja szórakozottan, de némileg dühösen csengett.

Sakura csupán elvette tőle, s visszarakta táskájába. Itachi kíváncsian nézte, mielőtt elkezdte bepakolni saját ruháját. Az egyik tekercsekkel teli táskát Sakurának adta. " Ezt te viszed. "

A lány némán bólintott, majd mindkét táskát a vállára rakta. Elkezdett egy tervet kieszelni. Talán meg tud szökni...nem, ez az amire ők is gondolnak. Tudják, hogy úgy fogja látni ezt, mint tökéletes alkalmat a menekülésre.

Kiléptek a folyosóra, ahol Deidara, Sasori és Kisame vártak. Mindannyian meg voltak rakodva csomagokkal.

" Az én házamba megyünk, hm. " Mosolygott Deidara Sakurára. " Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretni fogod. "

Sakura bólintott lassan. Mindannyian felvették kalapjukat, s Itachi Sakura felé nyújtott egyet. Ő bámult rá egy ideig, majd kezébe vette lassan.

Ahogy ujjaik megérintették egymást, a férfi észrevette, hogy Sakura kezei fagyosak. Ha egész végig aludt, miért ilyen hideg?

Sakura ügyetlenül felrakta az Akatsuki kalapot, nem szeretve érzését a fején. Egyre jobban és jobban emlékeztette a helyzetére, csupán egy eszköz, melyen bármikor játszhatnak és manipulálhatják.

" Menjünk. " Deidara és Sasori indultak el először, aztán Kisame, Itachi, és Sakura követte őket.

Könnyen lépést tartott fürge tempójukkal, bár nem tudta mennyi ideig lesz rá képes chakra nélkül. Ahogy folytatták útjukat a havas erdőn keresztül, Sakura csak remélni merte, hogy Narutoék megtalálják...s tudják hogyan gondolkozzanak gyorsan.

* * *

Abban a pillanatban, hogy megérkeztek a házhoz, Neji észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ő, Shikamaru, és Temari az első csapatban voltak. A többiek mellette landoltak a havon, miközben a Hyuuga Byakuganjával vizsgálta át a házat, látva, hogy az elhagyatott. Shikamaruval egymásra pillantottak. Ekkor a többi pár csoport ANBU odament hozzájuk Temari jelére. Majd várakozóan fordultak A Nara felé.

Ő csupán megrázta fejét.

" FENÉBE! " Átkozódott Naruto, felrúgva egy nagy mennyiségű havat, arca dühöt és reménytelenséget sugárzott. Sietősen elsétált a ház felé, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy átvizsgálja.

Neji lehunyta szemeit, miközben sóhajtott kissé. _Túl késő_...újból túl későn érkezett, hogy megmentse őt. Mégis, küldetése még nem ért véget. Az egész erdőt újra és újra át fogja vizsgálni, hogy megtalálja Sakurát...és sikerrel fog járni.

Ino Shikamaruhoz fordult. " Nincs itt ugye? "

" Észrevehették, hogy jövünk. " Morgott Kiba. " Fenébe. "

" Ú-úgy gondoljátok, hogy velük van S-Sakura-chan? " suttogta Hinata.

" Akamaru érzi az illatát, akárcsak az Akatsukiét. Nem régen mehettek el. " Suttogta Kiba.

" NANI!?!?!?!? "

Mindenki az ordibáló Naruto felé fordult, majd odarohantak hozzá, s megálltak mellette. Egy hóember állt előttük, Akatsuki köpenybe öltözve...levél fejpántot viselve.

" Mi a fene? " Motyogta Tenten. " Ez egy _hóember_? "

" Nem. " Válaszolt Kakashi rögtönzötten. " Szerintem ez egy hó ninja. "

" Hé - ez Sakura-chan fejpántja! " Zihált fel Ino, ahogy észrevette az anyagot a homlokán.

Gai, Lee, Choji és Shino fejüket rázva jöttek ki a házból. Nem találtak semmit sem.

" V-várjatok csak. " Suttogta félve Hinata. " V-van valami a h-hóemberben. "

" Micsoda? " Bámult Naruto zavarodottan a lányra. " Van valami belül? "

Hinata bólintott. " A fejben. "

Sasuke azonnal a hóemberhez sétált, levéve a fejet, átnyúlva a havon, s egy apró, átlátszó csövet találva, benne egy papírdarabkával. Kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte a sorokat.

" Sakura-chan azt mondja, hogy Deidara házába mennek, kőbe. "

" Mi? Sakura-chan üzenetet hagyott nekünk? " Vigyorgott Naruto. " _Tudtam_, hogy talál módot rá, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen velünk. Hajrá Sakura-chan! **"**

Shikamaru megrázta fejét. _Igen...hajrá Sakura-san_...

Temari felnevetett. " Bízd rá Sakura-chanra, hogy elrejtsen egy üzenetet egy hóemberben. "

" Nos, ki keresné itt? " Vonta meg vállát mosolyogva Tenten. " Ez a tökéletes hely a sok hó között. "

" A tanulóid csodálatosak, Kakashi. " Rázta meg fejét Gai.

Neji állította meg tivornyájukat.

" Induljunk. El kell jutnunk Kőbe, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. "

* * *

Két órás menetelésük után Itachi észrevette Sakura csökkenő erejét. A lány nem mutatta ki, de minden egyes alkalommal, ahogy földet ért a faágakon, egyre keményebben érkezett meg, s lassabban, mint azelőtt. Egyfolytában emelte hátán a táskákat, mintha könnyebbé akarná tenni őket. A hatalmas Akatsuki köpeny, melyet Itachi azonnal felismert, mint Deidaraét, tovább akadályozta mozgását.

Az Uchiha úgy gondolta nem hányhatja Sasori szemére, hogy miért engedte Deidarát a lány közelébe, hiszen, csupán azt mondta neki, hogy Tomokazut figyelje...s örült, hogy a férfi ezt megtette.

Tudta, hogy a smaragd kimono is a fiatal kövi missing-nin ajándéka. Szemei összeszűkültek kissé, ahogy tovább haladt előre, Sakurával a nyomában.

Egyáltalán nem örült annak, hogy Deidara úgy gondolja nyugodtan besétálhat a szobájába, s ajándékokat adhat Sakurának. A lány az övé...és bármit is kap, az csak is tőle származhat és senki mástól. Habár, egy kis része elvigyorodott, tudva, hogy igazán jó nőt választott, hogy a többiek belehabarodtak.

Átkozott férfi hormonok.

Sakura fogait csikorgatva követte Itachit. Többször felmerült benne az ötlet, hogy irányt változtasson, de mindig félrelökte, tudva, hogy az Uchiha abban a pillanatban rájönne, ahogy ő eldöntené, megteszi, s jelenleg nem akarta feldühíteni a férfit.

Látta a szemeit, ahogy benyitott a szobába, a vérvörös Sharingan még inkább fenyegető volt, mint valaha. Aztán meglátta a köpenyt és a kimonot, amit Deidara adott neki...még sosem látott ennyi érzelmet megmutatkozni Itachi arcán. A férfi forrt bőre alatt. Persze, nem sok ember vette volna észre, de Sakura megtanulta, hogyan olvassa ki a legtöbbet az Uchiha testbeszédből.

Pontosan tükrözte Sasuke viselkedését.

Sakura érezte, hogy elhagyja ereje. Végtagjai zsibbadtak, teste nehéznek tűnt, mint az ólom. Minden egyes alkalommal, ahogy megérkezett egy faágra nehezebbnek tűnt tovább ugrani róla. Habár, nem is aludt valami sokat. Az este folyamán leginkább fent volt, s gondolkozott...aztán Tomokazu megpróbált bejönni a szobába, mielőtt Itachi visszatért.

Hirtelen lába megcsúszott, s ő felsikoltott kissé, ahogy zuhanni kezdett a föld felé. Sikerült lábfejeire érkeznie, de emiatt bokája kificamodott. Fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy a csont megrepedt, s ő hátra esett.

Itachi és Kisame a földön landoltak előtte.

Nem fordított figyelmet rájuk, ahogy bokáját dörzsölte, s könnyeit visszatartva alsó ajkába harapott. _Fájt_. De nem hagyja, hogy gyengének gondolják. Habár, nem volt elég chakrája, hogy helyreállítsa a csontot, mivel a legtöbbet elhasználta, hogy egyenesen tartsa magát miközben mennek.

Itachi leguggolt mellé, köpenye körbe ölelte testét.

" Had lássam. "

Sakura bizonytalanul felpillantott rá. Óvatosan kinyitotta köpenyét, jó rálátást adva bokájára. Megütötte a tény, hogy teljesen, és reménytelenül Itachi kegyelme alatt áll. Nem maradt több ereje, semmi. Ezelőtt, legalább egy kis chakrája volt, de most...reménytelenséget és gyengeséget érzett, mint mikor gennin volt. Soha többé nem akart így érezni. Megrémítette.

Az Uchiha nem érintette meg bokáját, ahogy végig nézett rajta. Észre kellett volna vennie, hogy nem hajthatja ilyen keményen a kunoichit. A lány figyelmetlen lett a fáradtsággal kapcsolatban. Sakura megmerevedett, ahogy Itachi ujjai súrolták a bőrét bokájánál. Már látta, hogy kezd dagadni.

A férfi lepillantott a lány szemeibe, s majdnem megfagyott. Viszafojtott könnyektől csillogott, de több volt bennük ennél...félelemtől fénylettek. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy látta Sakurát félni tőle. Ezelőtt tökéletesen elrejtette ezt, de most gyakorlatilag kuporgott alatta. Attól félt, hogy bántani fogja, amiért megsebesítette magát? Ha bárki mással történt volna megtenné...de valami különös okból kifolyólag csupán megfogta bokáját, s a lány fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy meglökte azt.

" Helyre kell raknom. "

Sakura könnyeit eltüntetve becsukta szemeit, és bólintott kissé. Egész végig tudta, mit kell tenni. Ez a medic lét egyik hátránya volt. Látta, ahogy Itachi elővesz egy apró kapcsot medikus csomagjából, s kötést, hogy bekötözze lábát.

Elkezdte mentálisan nyugtatni magát, hogy így jobb lesz. Persze a tény, hogy az Uchiha fogja megcsinálni nem segített. Habár, úgy gondolta jobb jelölt erre, mint Kisame.

Csak azt kívánta bárcsak itt lenne Deidara.

Itachi visszafordult, hogy bizonytalanul Sakurára nézzen, látni akarta, hogy esetleg meg akarja-e állítani. Ehelyett, a lány összeszorította fogait, szemei megkeményültek, s kifújta a levegőt.

A férfi kezébe vette bokáját, eltűnődve, hogy fogja bírni fájdalomcsillapító nélkül. Mikor Sakura rakta helyre az ő kezét, elzsibbasztotta azt számottevően, de természetesen nem teljesen. De ő most nem fog kapni _semmilyen_ érzéstelenítést.

A Haruno megmarkolta Itachi köpenyét, aki megmerevedett, de nem tett semmit, mikor végül észrevette, hogy a lánynak szüksége van valamire, amiben megkapaszkodhat.

" Készen állok. " Suttogta Sakura, mielőtt mély lélegzetet vett volna.

Itachi kissé tétovázva szorosan megfogta bokáját, majd gyorsan a helyére rakta.

A lány felsírt kissé, megharapva ajkát, míg meg nem érezte, hogy vér serken ki rajta. Fejét Itachi kabátjához szegezte, közel a férfi mellkasához, s kezében az anyagot szorongatta. Az éles fájdalom hanyatlani kezdett, de a lüktetés folytatódott.

Vett pár remegő lélegzetet. " ...Most már jól vagyok... "

Itachi hátra akart lépni, de Sakura tovább szorította köpenyét, s arcát továbbra is pólójába temette. Érezte, ahogy a könnyek elárasztják ruháját, de ott maradt, hagyva, hogy a lány összeszedje magát. A Haruno feje fölött Kisamére pillantott, aki zavarodott tekintettel figyelt.

Bólintott, s társa elindult, távolodó alakját lassan elnyelte az erdő.

" Sajnálom... " Suttogta Sakura hátrébb húzódva, miközben Itachi bekötözte és összekapcsozta bokáját. Alig rezzent, ahogy a férfi megtette, bár keze önkéntelenül megfeszült. Azt várta, hogy az Uchiha bólint és szól neki, hogy álljon fel, ami tipikusan jellemző lenne rá.

Ehelyett, meleg karokban találta magát, ahogy Itachi felvette, akárcsak kettejük csomagjait. Nem tudta mit kéne tennie, mikor a férfi hirtelen megindult. Felsikoltott kissé rémületében, majd szorosan átölelte annak nyakát.

Itachi elvigyorodott magában, ahogy a lány szorosan hozzá simult, hogy ne eshessen le. Érezte Sakura forró leheletét nyakán, aki nyugtatta magát, s megmerevedett, hogy Itachi véletlenül se ejtse le.

Becsukta szemeit, ahogy a kétségbeesés végigmosta. Kinyitotta őket, hogy az erdőt figyelje mögöttük. A menekülési lehetőségei lassan eltűnnek.

Hogy futhatna el, mikor állni is alig tud?

* * *

Shikamaru bosszúsan megrázta fejét, miközben letörölte az izzadságot homlokáról. Egy apró tisztáson landolt, s jelezte a többieknek, hogy ők is álljanak meg.

" Mit csinálunk Shikamaru-teme? Közel _kell_ kerülnünk Sakura-chanhoz! " Morgott Naruto, landolva mögötte.

" Meg kell állnunk, dobe. " Csattant fel Temari, nem örülve neki, hogy fáradsága ingerlékennyé teszi. Annak sem örült, hogy meg kell állniuk, de tudta, hogy muszáj. Mindannyian állva elalszanak.

" Ne, Naruto-k-kun. Shikamaru-sannak és T-temari-sannak igaza van. Meg kell állnunk. " Suttogta Hinata, szinte félve, hogy a fiú rátámad.

A szőke sóhajtva fordult felé, bólintva lassan. " ...Hai. "

Neji komoly szemekkel lépett előrébb. " Shikamaru, előre megyek Kőbe. "

" Nani? " Nézett rá társa hitetlenkedve. " Azt mondtad, amire gondolok? "

" Gyorsabban tudok haladni, ha nem kell a csapat többi tagjára várnom. " Érvelt a Hyuuga.

" Nem. " Válaszolt Shikamaru.

" Ez nem csak a te küldetésed, Shikamaru. El kell döntenünk, hogy mi a legjobb Haruno-sannak. "

" Nem, Neji. " Tette kezeit keresztbe összeszűkült szemmel Shikamaru. " El kell döntenünk, hogy mi a legjobb a csapatnak. "

" Ez a küldetés Haruno-sanról szól. "

" És ha mind meghalunk senki sem tudja teljesíteni a küldetést. Tsunade-dono közölte ezt velünk. Neji, nem tehetünk ostoba lépéseket. " Shikamaru nem szeretett érvelni, pláne nem idegességének peremén. Fizikailag és mentálisan is kifáradt és az utolsó dolog, amire vágyott egy harc volt Nejivel. Örült, hogy a többiek nem avatkoztak be. Csupán figyeltek.

" Tudok vigyázni magamra, Shikamaru. " Válaszolt Neji nyugodtan, szemei összeszűkültek. " Engedj előre menni Kőbe, talán találok valamilyen információt Deidara házáról. "

A Nara kuncogott kissé. " És azt hiszed nem tudom, hogy abban a percben, hogy Sakura-san nyomát megszereznéd mennél utána és az Akatsuki után? "

Temari előrébb lépett. " Rendben, mindketten hagyjátok abba. " Közéjük állt, komoly tekintettel, kezeit a mellkasukra rakta, s ellökte őket egymástól, jelezve, hogy ezt nem tűri tovább.

" Ne szólj bele, Temari-dono. Ez Neji és az én dolgom. " Válaszolt egyszerűen Shikamaru, fenyegető éllel hangjában.

" Iie, Shikamaru-san. Ez a küldetés annyira az enyém, amennyire a tietek. Elfelejtitek az okokat, amiért itt vagyunk. Meg kell mentenünk Sakura-san, méghozzá gyorsan. Kaptam pár fülest, miszerint Orochimaru talán nyeri vissza erejét. Ha megpróbálja megtámadni akár Homok falut, akár Levél falut, ők nem bírják megvédeni magukat. Hiszen...a legjobb shinobijai itt vannak. "

Kakashi sóhajtott. " Temari-dononak igaza van. "

Gai vigyorgott, hüvelykujját felemelve. " Gyerünk, ti ketten! Együtt tudunk dolgozni. Csapat munka, igen. "

Shikamaru forgatta szemeit. " Akkor sem mész Kőbe Neji. "

" Igazából, azt hiszem el kéne mennie. " Mondta hűvösen Temari.

" Nani? " Fordult felé mindenki meglepődve.

" Habár, nem egyedül. " Sóhajtott Temari. " Vele megyek. "

* * *

Neji eltökélt tekintettel rohant a fákon keresztül. Mögötte Temari, rettenthetetlen lépésekkel. Körübelül egy órája haladhattak, a többiekkel való szembesítés óta. A Hyuuga nem hitte, hogy szüksége lenne segítségre, de úgy gondolta egy kisebb csoport mégis csak jobb, mint a nagy, amivel eddig utazott.

" Ha összeesel Neji-san, nem veszlek fel. " Mondta a lány nyugodtan, ahogy Neji felé fordult.

" Nem terveztem ilyesmit, Temari-dono. " Hallatszott a fiú tömör válasza.

" Gaara-kun tudta, hogy végül szétszóródunk. Nem szeretek nagy csoportokkal utazni. A Homok ANBUknak azt parancsolta, hogyha magura hagyom őket a vezető Levél ANBU parancsait kövessék. "

" Örülök, hogy előre gondolkoztál, Temari-dono. "

A lány megforgatta szemeit. " Mindegy, estére megállunk aludni. "

" Nem tehetjük. " Válaszolt tömören Neji, miközben felgyorsította lépéseit.

Temari mélyen sóhajtott. " És miért nem? " Lépést tartott a fiúval, így még gyorsabban haladtak a fákon keresztül.

" Rajtaütünk. " Válaszolt Shino lágyan, némileg zavarba hozó hangján, ahogy megállt mögöttük egy faágon, s ők újra lelassítottak. " A bogaraim érzékelik a chakrájukat. "

Kiba és Akamaru fáról fára ugráltak, Kiba vigyorgott, miközben Akamaru izgatottan vonyított.

Temari felbőszült pillantást váltott csapatuk utolsó tagjával, Tentennel. Ő csupán megvonta vállát, majd megrázta fejét egy kényszeredett mosollyal.

A lány csak remélni merte, hogy jól döntött kis csapatával kapcsolatban. Már most kétségei voltak. Neji természetesen kezdett seggfej lenni, amennyire az várható volt tőle. Habár, Shino, Tenten és Kiba, a segítségére lehetnek.

_" Biztos csak viccelsz Temari-chan. " Rázta meg fejét Shikamaru, ahogy félrevonta a lányt egy beszélgetésre, hallótávolságon kívül a többiektől. " Nem hagylak egyedül Nejivel. Lehet, hogy velem egyenlő ANBU kapitány, de nem gondolok úgy rá, mint egy barátra, nem, mikor így viselkedik. Neji bármit meg fog tenni, hogy vissza szerezze Sakura-sant. " _

_" Shikamaru-kun. " Temari egyik kezével a fiú hajával játszadozott, miközben bánatosan mosolygott. " Hízelgő, hogy aggódsz értem, de nagylány vagyok. Egyedül kötöm a szandálom és egyebek. " _

_A fiú sóhajtott. " Annyira kellemetlen vagy... "_

_Temari nevetett. " Ha Neji és én gyorsan elérjük Követ, elkezdhetjük keresni Sakura-chant. Kő egy nagy ország, sok rejtekhellyel. Így időt nyersz, hogy elmenj Homokba jelenteni. Gaara-kun már várja az információkat. Mindemellett, az ANBUim talán Homokiak, de még mindig nem biztosak abban, hogy hol fekszik a lojalitásuk. Minél hamarabb odaérsz, annál hamarabb tudna Gaara hűségesebb shinobikat adni neked. "_

_" Tudom, de - "_

_A lány egyik ujját Shikamaru ajkaira rakta, hogy lecsendesítse. Megrázta fejét. " Óvatos leszek. " _

_" Nem akarom, hogy egyedül menj vele. " _

_" Rendben. Küld velem Gai-senseit és Rock Leet. " _

_" Nani?!?! "_

_Temari sóhajtott, s engedve a késztetésnek kisöpörte a hajat a fiú szeméből. " Oi, Shikamaru-baka. Ne légy bonyolult. Vicceltem. Kibát és Shinot akarom. " _

_A fiú ráncolta homlokát. " Nem engedlek velük egyedül. Neji egy seggfej, Kiba néha szintén az tud lenni, és Shino túl csendes. " Mindketten tudták, hogy Temari egy nagyszerű csapatot állított össze és a Nara csak próbálja lebeszélni őt erről a küldetésről._

_" Rendben. Viszem Tenten, de senki mást. Könnyen kell haladnunk. "_

_Shikamaru tétovázott egy pillanatig, mielőtt bólintott lassan. " Rendben...kiegyensúlyozott csoportnak tűnik. " Természetesen az volt, ezért választotta ezt Temari. A ninjutsu, taijutsu és genjutsu egyenlő arányban álltak. _

_Temari ölelésbe vonta a fiút, mielőtt hosszan megcsókolta volna. Mikor elhúzódott, Shikamaru kissé pirulva vakargatta tarkóját. _

_" Rendben leszek, baka. Ne aggódj miattam. Meg tudom védeni magamat. " _

_A fiú csupán felsóhajtott, ahogy Temari újra megcsókolta. Mikor ismét elhúzódott, bizalma megfakult kissé._

_" Hiányozni fogsz. Rég nem voltunk kettesben. Gaara sok munkát ad. "_

_" Nem kedvel engem. " _

_A lány felnevetett. " Persze, hogy kedvel. Csak nem akarja, hogy bárki is elragadjon tőle most... " Mosolya megfakult, s arca szomorkássá vállt. " Csak most fogta fel, hogy itt vagyok mellette a kezdetektől fogva, és ezt teljesen ki akarja használni. Nem akarom, hogy olyan legyen, mint gyerekkorában volt, csak mert most ő a Kazekage és én megnősülök. " _

_" Hai. " Forgatta meg szemeit Shikamaru._

_" Féltékeny vagy a testvéremre, nem de? " Nevetett Temari._

_" Te meg miről beszélsz? " Pirult el kissé a Nara. _

_A lány csodálkozva rázta meg fejét. " Oi, Shika-kun... " Dorombolva végigsimított a fiú felsőtestén, hálós pólóján keresztül. " Bele fogok bolondulni, hogy egyedül kell aludnom, miután végre van egy alvótársam a Konohában való utolsó látogatásom óta. " _

_Shikamaru önkénytelenül is arrogánsan elvigyorodott. Temari tudta, hogy ez jön. Ellökte magától a fiút egy száraz nevetéssel, mielőtt megfordult, hogy elinduljon összeszedni csapatát. A Nara megragadta a kezét, s ő visszafordult, hogy ránézzen. _

_A fiú arca aggodalmat tükrözött, de csupán elmosolyodott, ahogy megszorította kedvese kezét, mielőtt elengedte volna. Temari visszamosolygott, majd elindult a többiekhez, Shikamaru csöndesen sétált utánna._


	7. 6 Fejezet : Ellentétes lelkiismeretek

**2. Könyv : Kő**

**6. Fejezet**

**Ellentétes Lelkiismeretek**

Sasuke bebugyolálta magát takarójába, s szeme összeszűkült, ahogy próbálta visszafogni dühét. Mi a fenéért nem engedte Shikamaru, hogy ő is a különleges ANBU csapat tagja legyen, mint Temari és a többiek? Sokkal nagyobb segítség lett volna Sakura visszaszerzésében, mint Tenten, Shino vagy Kiba. Nyilvánvalóan a Nara másképp gondolja.

_" Shikamaru, a különleges csapattal akarok menni. " Sasuke próbált annyira udvariasan és megértően beszélni, amennyire lehetséges._

_Shikamaru felhúzta szemöldökét. " Itt van rád szükség. "_

_" Nem, nincs. " Válaszolt vissza az Uchiha készen állva. " Nagyobb hasznomat vennék a különleges csapatban. "_

_" Egy doujutsu használó elég abba a csapatba, Sasuke. Itt van szükség a Sharinganodra. " Mondta a Nara nyugodtan. A többiek próbáltak nem hallgatózni, s elkezdték felállítani a tábort. _

_" De Hinata és Kakashi-sensei itt vannak. Két doujutsu használó biztosan elég ide. Nem kéne kiegyenlítenünk a dolgokat? " _

_Shikamaru összeráncolta homlokát. " Sasuke, én vagyok ennek a küldetésnek a kapitánya. Nejivel és Temarival együtt a speciális csapatban, ami azt jelenti, hogy én döntök. Maradsz és kész. " _

_Az Uchiha fogait csikorgatta, Sharinganja megvillant, kezei ökölbe szorultak, s le akarta törölni az arrogáns vigyort Shikamaru arcáról._

_A fiú őt nézte óvatosan. " Ha nem tudod kezelni a természeted Sasuke, akkor mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem állsz készen a különleges csapatra. A beszélgetésnek vége. " _

Átkozott Shikamaru — bámult a sötétségbe Sasuke. Tudta, hogy a fiú és drága _Temarija_nem bíznak benne, s ezért nem engedte el őt. Biztos ez az oka. Vagy csak egyáltalán nem bízik benne.

" Hé, Sasuke-teme! " Üdvözölte Naruto boldogan, ahogy leült mellé. " Miért vagy ennyire rosszkedvű? "

A szőke sóhajtott. " Tudom, én is Sakura-chan után akartam menni, de hallgatnunk kell a többiekre. Nem tehetünk ostoba lépéseket, ne? Mindamellett, nem támadják meg az Akatsukit, amíg oda nem érünk. Ha megtalálják a szállást, koordinátákat küldenek nekünk, és megvárják az érkezésünket. "

Sasuke nem válaszolt, csupán mozgolódott takarója alatt.

Naruto megborzongott. " _Hideg van_. "

" Hn. "

" ...Sasuke...miért nem mondtad el hamarabb, hogy mit tett Itachi Sakura-channal? "

" Nem tartozott rád. " Csattant fel Sasuke, de megbánta egy másodperccel később. Annyira tartozik ez a dolog Narutora, amennyire rá is. Sakura olyan volt az Uzumakinak, akárcsak egy nővér, és ő megérdemelte, hogy tudja. " ...sajnálom. "

" Semmi baj. " Suttogta fáradtan a szőke. " Na aggódj Sasuke. Vissza fogjuk szerezni. Hiszen három ANBU csapat keresi — plusz mi és Kakashi-sensei és Gai-sensei! És a Homok ANBUk... bár most kevesebben vannak, mivel egy részük a különleges csapattal ment... "

Sasuke megrázta fejét egy sóhaj kíséretében.

Naruto vigyorgott. " Oi. Nem gondolod, hogy jó ötlet volt Sakura-chantól üzenetet hagyni nekünk a hóban? "

" Hn. "

" Nem jutott volna eszembe. "

" Persze hogy nem, dobe. " Mondta önkénytelenül az Uchiha, visszatérve régi énjéhez, genin napjaiból, egy arrogáns kis gyerek, aki mindig harcba keveredett Narutoval. Meglepődött a módon, ahogy válaszolt. Főleg mivel nem hívta így a fiút, mióta visszatért Konohába.

" Sasuke-teme! " Vágott vissza Naruto. Sasuke azt várta, hogy a szőke dühös lesz, de észrevette annak szemében a csillogást. Az Uzumaki ugyanannyira élvezte a kötekedést, akárcsak ő.

_Visszaszereztem a csapattársunkat, Sakura-chan. Mikor újra látod, olyan lesz ahogy emlékeztél rá. Újra Sasuke lesz._ Suttogta hevesen magának Naruto, ahogy egy találkozóra gondolt, s közben Sasuke válaszára vált.

De az nem érkezett meg.

* * *

Itachi erős és látszólag rettenthetetlen lépései nem maradtak észrevétlenül Sakura előtt. Ahogy keresztül vágtak a fákon eltűnődött, hogy a férfi érez-e valaha fáradtságot. Úgy tűnt, mintha ereje és állóképessége korlátlan lenne. A kunoichi azt gondolta, hogy mivel ennyire közel voltak Fű ország határához, át fogják lépni azt, de sok idő eltelte után is Folyóban maradtak, még ha a szélén is jártak.

Miután ANBUvá vállt, meg kellett jegyeznie az országhatárokat, s lombozat és hőmérséklet alapján fel kellett ismernie, hogy melyik országban van. Meg tudta mondani, hogy még mindig Folyóban van, a nyirkosságtól, mely a levegőben lengett, s ez csak Folyóra és Esőre volt jellemző. Inkább nyirkos volt, mintsem nedves, akárcsak Ködben, és sűrű is volt. Megakadt a tüdejében és nehézzé tette a légzést, miközben meneteltek.

A hó pedig rátett egy lapáttal.

Sakura nem értette, hogy tud a levegő ilyen sűrű és nedves lenni, s a tél ennyire fagyosan hideg. A keverék fájdalmassá tette a légzést. Rejtély volt számára, hogy hogyan tudja az Uchiha folytatni eltökélt lépéseit.

Felülkerekedett rajta a tudat, hogy fogságba esett Itachi karjaiban. Tudta, hogy nem mozoghat, hisz akkor a férfi talán elejtené, vagy elesne. Nem engedhette, hogy ez megtörténjen. A következmények...pusztítóak lennének.

Nem szerette az érzést, amit a teste köré csavarodó karok adtak. Semmit se tehetett, és ott motoszkált agyában a félelem, hogy Itachi viszont bármit megtehet vele, amit csak akar. Utálta ezt. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor az Uchiha lelassított, akár csak egy másodpercre is, hogy megigazítsa táskáját, akárcsak Sakuráét, a lány agya pánikolni kezdett.

Mit fog vele csinálni? Megint meg fogja erőszakolni? _Istenem nem tudom legyőzni! ...Túl gyenge vagyok! Nem tudom megcsinálni. Nem. Nem! ...Ne, kérlek, ne engedd, hogy hozzám érjen. Sasuke-kun! Neji-kun! Lee-kun! ...Deidara!!!..._és mégis, félelmei sosem teljesültek be. Semmi sem történt, de a gusztustalan mocskos érzés mégis megmaradt, önutálatba taszítva őt.

De gyomra nem ettől rándult össze undorodva és utálkozva. Nem, ez valami sokkal rémisztőbb volt, mint megerőszakolásának emléke.

A tény, hogy jóleső érzést adtak a férfi kezei teste körül, s hogy nem tagadhatta, de elméje egy része élvezte ezt, a meleget, az Uchiha illatát.

Ez jobban megrémítette, mint saját reménytelensége. Leginkább, mert attól tartott, ha valami történik nemcsak, hogy nem tudná megakadályozni...talán nem is akarná. _Ne beszélj így Sakura, ezt csak a tested mondja. _ANBU hangja átszelte a csendet, próbálva visszahozni őt a valóságba._ A tested talán elárul, de nem engedheted, hogy az eszed ugyanezt tegye. Utálod őt. Hidegvérrel megölte Sasuke családját. Megölte a saját szüleit. Senki sem szerethet egy ilyen férfit. _

Sakura vett egy remegő lélegzetet, próbálva lenyugtatni magát. Miért nem tud erősebb és eltökéltebb lenni, mint Tsunade-sensei, vagy Homoki Temari? Vagy Tenten vagy Ino? Még Hinatának is volt egy belső energiája, mely ilyen helyzetekben felragyogott. Ő miért nem tudja megtalálni a saját erősségét? Az igaz erő biztosan nem csak chakráról és izmokról szól? Többnek kell lennie ennél.

" Ne mozgolódj. "

Itachi hangja hideg volt, mint a levegő körülöttük. Ez egy parancs volt, egyszerű és tiszta. Nem volt helye ellenkezésnek. A kunoichi csupán megfagyott, szótlanul engedelmeskedve. Régebben...régebben nemet mondott volna és vitatába szállt volna. De most semmit sem tehetett. Fázott, megsebesült, fáradt volt, kifogyott a chakrájából...és életében először Sakurának nem volt terve.

A hetes csapat géniusz taktikusa reménytelenül elveszett.

Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor ráébredt, hogy Naruto tévedett valamiben. Nem számít mekkora lelki ereje van ebben a pillanatban, nem számít mennyire akar harcolni Itachival, a teste egyszerűen nem mozdult. Nem talált semmilyen erőt önmagában. Naruto mindig azt mondta, ha elhiszed, hogy tudsz még harcolni, akkor tudsz is. Tévedett.

Lehunyta szemeit, ahogy tovább folytatták útjukat a fákon keresztül. Csupán hallgatta Itachi légzését, s a lágy hangot, melyet szandáljai okoztak, mikor a hó födte faágon landoltak. Majdnem nyugtató volt. Ha bárki más kezében lenne, nem aggódna ennyire, talán romantikusnak is találná a dolgot. Most...most rettegett, hogy teste vajon mit fog tenni. Nem hagyhatja, hogy az elárulja őt.

_Gyenge vagy Sakura, fogadd el. Nem tehetsz ellene semmit. Nem emlékszel mit mondtak a Hyuugák? A végzeted és a korlátaid már fel vannak állítva. Nem lehetsz erősebb. Minden edzésed hasztalan volt. Csak önelégültté tett. Azt hitted elég erős vagy, hogy legyőzz bárkit, aki szembejön veled._

_S ha mégse lennél, úgy gondoltad ki tudsz találni egy menekülési tervet._

_Most mi legyen Sakura? _

_Oh, remek, megkérdezem még egyszer: Most mi legyen?_

_Érzelmes vagy és hasztalan, csak egy játékszer minden férfi számára, aki rád teszi a kezét._

_Ez leszel örökké._

Sakura szinte sokkot kapott saját hevétől. De nem. Csupán megszégyenítve érezte magát, amiért ez mind igaz volt. Ha Itachi újra meg akarja erőszakolni, gond nélkül meg tudja tenni. Olyan lesz a férfi kezeiben, mint az agyag: puha és formálható, manipulálható és kihasználható; majd visszarakná a polcra későbbre. Nem tudna harcolni ellene, mert gyenge és reménytelen, nincsen chakrája és ereje.

Sohasem lehetett volna szabad ANBUvá válnia.

Folytatta volna saját maga szidalmazását, mikor Itachi leugrott egy faágról és tömör földre érkezett. Várjunk—tömör? Kinyitotta szemét és körülnézett. Egy falu szélén voltak, apró, fákkal szegélyezett utcán.

Kicsi volt és kissé lelombozó, de Sakura fényt látott kiszűrődni pár ablakból. Habár senki sem volt az utcán, s a hó tovább hullott könnyedén. Az Uchiha gyorsan tovább vitte Sakurát, míg elérkeztek egy fogadóhoz.

Itachi kopogás nélkül belépett, ami nem lepte meg a lányt. Az átkozott Uchiha azt hiszi minden az övé. Az eddig pultnak támaszkodó férfi kihúzta magát, ahogy beléptek. Egy öreg nő ült egy székben, a fiatal férfi mellett, őket nézve, kedves, meleg mosollyal.

" Jó estét, segíthetek?

" Egy szobát. "

Itachi meg sem próbált kedves lenni. Az öreg nő szeme megvillant, de tovább mosolygott, mintha mit sem hallott volna. A férfi homlokát ráncolta.

" Természetesen. " Megfogott egy kulcsot a mögötte levő falról, a pultra helyezve azt. Az Uchiha kivett elég pénzt, hogy az estét kifizesse. " 11es szoba. "

Sakura elsuttogott egy apró " Köszönömöt. " Észrevéve, hogy Itachinak nem áll szándékába. Az öreg hölgy melegen mosolygott rá, míg úgy tűnt a férfi csak msot vette észre őt. Kisfiúsan elvigyorodott. Itachi csupán megragadta a kulcsot és elindult felfele.

Az utolsó dolog, amit a Haruno hallott mielőtt hallótávolságon kívül kerültek volna az öreg hölgy volt:

" Milyen édes pár. Biztosan friss házasok. Láttad, hogy fogta a fiatal férfi a lányt? "

Sakura kuncogott kissé, amely keveréke volt a nevetésnek az abszurd ötletre, s egy rémült sikolynak a gondolatra. Itachi és ő...házasok?

Mikor a pokol befagy.

* * *

Shikamaru egy fatörzsnek dőlve nézte ahogy Naruto Sasukével kötekedik. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az Uchiha még mindig eléggé mérges rá, és nem akart odamenni, leellenőrizni, igaza van-e. Csupán tovább ült a helyén, és arra gondolt vajon meg kellett volna állítania Temarit és a többieket?

Kakashi és Gai letelepedtek a tisztás egyik sarkában, s halkan sugdolóztak valamiről.

A Nara összeráncolta homlokát. Egyáltalán nem tetszett ez neki. Éppen felállt, hogy odamenjen hozzájuk, mikor észrevették, s jeleztek neki, hogy menjen a sarkukba. Lassan odasétált, eltűnődve ezen a titkolózáson. " Mi az? "

" Mikor Gai és a többiek átkutatták az Akatsuki rejtekhelyet ezt a tekercset találták. " Adta a tárgyat Kakashi Shikamaru kezébe. " A többiek azt hitték üres, mivel egy speciális jutsu technika van rajta, de Gai keresztül látott rajta. Ezidáig úgy gondolta, hogy vár még a megmutatásával. "

" Miért nem mutatta meg, mielőtt Temari és Neji elment a csapatukkal? Veszélyezteti ez őket bármely módon? " Shikamaru azonnal tudta, hogy ostobaságot kérdezett. Gai és Kakashi is lelkükön viselték tanulóik, és a többi shinobi sorsát. Nem küldenék őket a halálukba.

" Nem, nem hiszem. Még nem. " Gai elkeseredett arccal sóhajtott. " De azt hiszem el kéne olvasnod. "

A Nara bólintott lassan, majd kicsavarta a tekercset és végigolvasta a sorokat. Mikor végzett felpillantott rájuk. Egyikük sem hitte, hogy láttak valaha ennyire sápadt embert.

" Mit mondtál, mikor találtad ezt? "

" Három napja az Akatsuki rejtekhelyen. "

Shikamaru bólintott. " Üzenetet kell küldenünk a Hokagének. Most. Gai, szükségem van rád, hogy vidd ezt el. Ezzel nem bízhatok meg egy postagalambot. "

A férfi lassan bólintott. " Rendben... "

" Remek. " Bólintott a Nara. " Reménykedjünk, hogy megállíthatjuk ezt, mielőtt sor kerülne rá. " Majd átadta a tekercset Gainak, aki egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt, füstfelhőt hagyva maga után. A többiek erre felpillantottak, de nem tettek semmit, miközben Kakashi és Shikamaru megindult feléjük.

Sasuke őket figyelte gyanakodva, és Shikamarunak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a fiúnak rengeteg kérdése van számára, akár meg akarja ő azokat válaszolni, akár nem. Biztosra kell mennie, hogy nem marad kettesben az Uchihával a közeljövőben.

* * *

Mikor megérkeztek a hotelszobához, Itachi könnyedén kinyitotta az ajtót s besétált, majd Sakurát utazótáskáikkal együtt az ágyra helyezte. A Haruno figyelte, ahogy a férfi az ablakhoz megy, kinyitja, majd becsukja és bezárja egy visszhangzó kattanással.

Megdörzsölte bokáját, bár tudta, hogy semmit se segít ha a fájdalomra gondol. Hol van Deidara és hol vannak a többiek? Talán egy teljesen más útvonalon mentek, mint Itachi és Kisame? Sokkolta az ésszerű magyarázat. Ha próbálták elrejteni a nyomaikat, akkor szétszéledtek és más irányokba indultak el, zsákutcába küldve a rájuk vadászó ANBUkat.

Ugyanezt a parancsot adná ki saját ANBU csapatának, ha üldöznék őket.

Halk kopogás hallatszott, s Sakura megfagyott, ahogy látta, hogy Itachi megindul az ajtó felé. Egy kunaival köpenye takarásában lassan kinyitotta azt. Kisame vigyorogva sétált be.

" Jó látni, hogy megcsináltátok. "

A feszült levegő amely eddig megtöltötte a szobát elszállt, ahogy Sakura egy sóhajt kíséretében, homlokát ráncolva kinézett az ablakon. Idióta kisame. Majdnem annyira bosszantó mint Naruto. Abban a másodpercben, hogy erre gondolt, meg is bánta. Naruto egyáltalán nem ilyen idegesítő...ő csak próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmet. És minél jobban próbálta az Akatsukikat összehasonlítani azokkal az emberekkel, akiket ismert, annál nehezebb volt zárkózottnak és utálatosnak maradnia.

" Hn. " Itachi alig válaszolt, ahogy felvette köpenyét az egyik szék támlájáról, ahol hagyta. Csupán bólintott Kisamének, mielőtt elhagyta a szobát.

Sakura homlokát ráncolva nézte mindezt végig, majd Kisaméhez fordult. " Hova ment? "

Az rávigyorgott, megmutatva neki cápa fogait. " Megy leellenőrzi, hogy a kapcsolatunknak van-e valamilyen információja számunkra, kicsi kunoichi. "

" Tudod, van nevem, és az nem kunoichi. " Csattant fel a Haruno.

" Persze, hogy van, kicsi kunoichi. De sokkal édesebb vagy azzal a fenyegető csillogással a szemeidben. " Röhögött Kisame, s Sakura újra összeráncolta homlokát.

" Túl feszült vagy. " Dobta le magáról Akatsuki köpenyét Kisame, majd elhelyezkedett a szoba közepén található kanapén.

Sakura magán hagyta sajátját. Szerette a védelmező érzést, amit keltett, tudva, hogy Deidarájé. Nem hagyta volna egyedül Itachival és Kisamével, ha úgy gondolná baja eshet, igaz?

_Ő Akatsuki, Sakura. Ne próbáld emberivé tenni. _

_De ember._

_Nem. Shinobi._

Sakura furcsán nézett maga elé. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ő nem ember?

_Nem, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vagy igazi shinobi, Sakura-chan. _

" Tessék. " Sóhajtott Kisame, ahogy megállt a lány előtt, egy kis pohár sakét nyújtva felé. " Igyál egyet. Már ígértem neked, de Itachi-san nem engedte, hogy gyere, ne? " Vigyorgott, miközben a lány kezébe nyomta a poharat.

" Nem vagyok húsz. "

Kisame megforgatta szemeit. " És? Döntsd le, kicsi kunoichi. Jót fog tenni. Egy pár pohár után már nem leszel ilyen feszült és merev. Úgy viselkedsz, mintha bármelyik percben bejöhetne valaki és megölhetne. "

" Egy szobában _vagyok_ egy Akatsuki taggal. "

A cápa vigyorgott. " Ne aggódj, kicsi kunoichi, azért vagyok itt, hogy megvédjelek bárkitől, aki kárt tehetne benned. "

Sakura megforgatta szemeit. " Ez hízelgő, Kisame-san. De _ki_ fog megvédeni_ tőled_? "

Kisame ismét szívélyesen felnevetett, ahogy meghúzta sakéját. " Szórakoztató vagy kicsi kunoichi. Nagyon szórakoztató. Most igyál. "

_Talán ha eléggé leitatom el tudok menekülni, mielőtt Itachi megérkezik!_ Elmélkedett belső énje, ahogy Sakura belekortyolt a sakéba. Pislogott párszor, miután a tüzes folyadék végigfutott torkán. Még lábujjai is belebizseregtek.

A cápa vigyorgott. " Gyerünk, idd meg az egészet! Régóta nem volt jó ivótársam. Itachi nem iszik sokat. "

Sakura kiürítette a poharát, s mielőtt megállíthatta volna, Kisame újra töltötte. A lány megforgatta szemeit, és belekortyolt.

Nem értette Itachi miért iszik keveset. Neki tetszett a dolog.

* * *

Shino hátradőlt a fatörzsön, megtámasztva magát. Teljesen kifogyott a szuszból, akárcsak a többiek. Az egyetlen, aki úgy tűnt még képes talpon maradni az Temari és Neji volt.

Pár rovarja csúszott fel ujjaira, s ő pislogott. Az üzenet, amit közvetítettek neki, nem az volt, amire várt. Nem igazán akarta rovarjait kémekként használni, de nyilvánvalóan kikaia úgy gondolta, hogy ez az üzenet túl fontos.

Shino hálás volt, hogy megtették.

Mindamellett...akár tudták a barátai, akár nem, a bennük levő kikai tartotta őket jelen pillanatban életben.

" Szép munka. " Suttogta Shino kabátujjába. A Shikamaruba helyezett rovarok érdekes információt szállítottak neki. Adatok, melyek nélkül Shino meg lett volna, még ha ez halálos is lett volna számára. A tudatlanság talán boldogságot jelent, de ő sose tudhatja. Kikaija mindig napra készen tartotta.

Kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy leült a faágra — keményen. Ez nem lehet igaz. Vagy igen? Logikusnak tartotta. Hiszen, az Akatsuki csak magának dolgozott. De ha ezt megtették...akkor hogyan fogják megszerezni a Kyuubit?

...Hacsak nem azt tervezik, hogy Narutot kapják el először és _aztán_....?

Csak remélni merte, hogy a többiekkel együtt hamarabb megtalálják Sakurát, mielőtt ez megtörténne. Ha bármi történne a lánnyal...nos, nem ő lenne az egyetlen érintett. Habár közelebb került hozzá, mint _jó pár _emberhez. Régi csapattársai, Hinata és Kiba mellett a Haruno ismerte őt legjobban. Talán _sokkal _jobban is, mint Hinata és Kiba. Ők mindig kissé zavarodottnak gondolták.

_" Shino-san? " Pillantott be Sakura a fiú kórházi szobájába, s homlokát ráncolta, mikor látta, hogy az talpon van. " Még mindig túl gyenge vagy a sérüléseidtől. " _

_" Rendben leszek, Sakura-san. " _

_A lány mosolygott kissé, sajátos szomorú mosolyainak egyike volt ez, majd becsukva maga mögött az ajtót, teljesen besétált a szobába. Szokásos kórházi ruhája volt rajta, de nem viselt nővér egyenruhát, mint a többiek, mert ő nem volt hivatalos nővér. Csupán kisegített az olyan sebeknél, melyek túl komolyak voltak a szokásos kezeléshez, főleg mikor Shizune és Tsunade elfoglaltak voltak._

_Leült Shino ágyának szélére, jelezve neki, hogy kövesse példáját, s ő megtette. " Hallottam sikeresen befejezted a küldetésed. " _

_A fiú egy bólintás kíséretében felpillantott. Felfogta, hogy a lány azért van itt, hogy küldetéséről információt szerezzen Tsunadének. Írnia kéne egy jelentést, de megúszhatja, ha most elmondja szóban._

_" Hai. Shikamaru, Ino, Anko és Tenten mind elájultak a speciális gáz méregtől, amit a Fű shinobi használt. " _

_Sakura bólintott, jelezve, hogy folytassa. Már hallotta a küldetés másik részét a többiektől. Csak tudnia kellett mi történt, miután a többi ANBU eszméletlen lett. _

_" Kenji komolyan megsebesült és már eszméletlen volt. " Kenji egy újonc Junnin volt csapatukban, ki nem volt velük Genin napjaik alatt, egy új tag._

_" Anko sebesült meg a legjobban, mivel ő volt a legtapasztaltabb tagja a csapatnak és a fű shinobi fő célpontja. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, átszúrták a mellkasát, éppen elkerülve a szívét. Shikamaru tovább próbálta tartani az árnyékaikat, de felülkerekedett rajta a méreg. Habár elég ideig tartotta meg őket ahhoz, hogy Ino eltudjon végezni egy elme átvitel jutsut. Mikor a másik shinobi testében volt nem érezte a méreg hatásait. Habár, igazi teste belélegezte azt, tehát ő is eszméletlen lett. Tenten pontossága csökkent, és sántított kissé. "_

_" Rád miért nem volt hatással a méreg, Shino-san? " _

_" A rovarjaim belélegezték, s oxigénné alakították át. " _

_" Oh? " Lepődött meg Sakura. " Képesek erre? " _

_" A méreg, amit a fű shinobi használt egy különleges fajta volt, halálos az emberekre, de nem a kikai rovarjaimra. Ez igazából olyan méreg, melyet fel tudnak élni. "_

_Sakura csodálkozva bólintott._

_" Ino elme átvitele után Shikamaru elájult, akárcsak Tenten. Anko már röviddel ezelőtt eszméletlen lett. Ino kilépett a férfiból, mielőtt a többiek észrevették volna, hogy mi történik és megtámadták volna a shinobit, amelyik testében rejtőzött. Alig sikerült visszatérnie saját testébe, mielőtt a shinobival végeztek. Utána ő is össze esett. "_

_Shino megemelte kezét, s pár rovarja kúszott fel ujjaira. Őket figyelve folytatta._

_" Csak én maradtam és tíz ellenséges shinobi. Észrevettem, hogy öten közülük legyengültek, ahogy próbálták kiszabadítani árnyékukat Shikamaru fogságából. Az egyiket Tenten súlyosan megsebesítette — egy kunai a bordán keresztül, azt hiszem. Átlyukasztotta a tüdőt. Én indultam meg először. Helyettesítés jutsut használva az első kettő mögé kerültem és leszúrtam őket a kunaimmal. Majd az egyik rovar klónommal megtámadtam még kettőt. Már csak hat maradt. _

_A következő négy könnyen ment; csak mert nem hinném, hogy ők is sokáig bírták a méreg hatását. Ráadásul megsebesültek egy kígyótól, amit Anko idézett elő, igaz eltűnt, mikor ő elájult. Az utolsó kettő több ellenállást tanúsított. Kikaimat az egyikbe küldtem, hogy szívja ki az összes chakráját, míg szemtől szembe harcoltam a másikkal. " _

_" Szóval tőle szerezted ezt? " Mutatott Sakura a kötésre a férfi hasánál, ami alatt egykor egy tátongó lyuk volt. _

_" Láttam, hogy Shikamaru és a többiek haldokolnak, úgyhogy mindent beleadtam, hogy végezzek velük és hanyaggá váltam. " _

_Sakura ismét bólintott._

_" Eltalált egy különös, chakrával töltött ütéssel. Hasonló volt a tiedhez, ami meglepett. Miután észhez tértem a sokkból, megöltem, elvágva a nyakát. " Shino jelentései mindig lényegre törőek voltak._

_" Ah. " Bólintott Sakura. " És azután mit tettél? Mind megsebesültek. Ino talán képes lett volna legyőzni a mérget, ha nem lett volna eszméletlen, de nyilvánvalóan ez egy olyan fajta méreg volt, amire még nem találtak ellenszert, mivel nem volt nála. Nem tudhatta, hogy te immunis vagy. " _

_" Hai. Mikor láttam, hogy a méreg megöli őket...beléjük küldtem a kikaimat, hogy elpusztítsa azt. " _

_Sakura kissé csodálkozott, de nem mondott semmit. " Nem mondtad el nekik, vagy igen? " _

_" Kellemetlenül éreznék magukat...pláne mivel mindannyiukban bent kellett hagynom néhányat. " _

_" Nani? " _

_" Túl sok mérget lélegeztek be ahhoz, hogy a rovarok oxigénné alakítsák át. A bogarak még mindig fenntartják a méreg szintjét, átvíve azt a saját testükbe. Ott kell maradniuk, míg meg nem találják az ellenszert. " _

_Sakura bólintott lassan. " Ez érthető. Ne aggódj miatta, Shino-san. Azért tetted, hogy megmentsd a csapatod. Nagyon jó ötlet volt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Shikamaru azt mondta volna tedd ezt meg, ha ez jelentette volna a csapattársaid életét vagy halálát, akárcsak Ankoét. Mindannyian tudják, hogy a befejezése és sikere a küldetésnek, akárcsak a shinobik élete sokkal fontosabb ennél. " _

_Shino megvonta vállát. " Biztos vagy benne? " _

_" Nem mondom el nekik Shino. Ez egy munka Tsunade-dononak. Nincs jogom elkotyogni a beszámolódat a küldetésről a többieknek. Nem tett bennük kárt, segített nekik. Mikor megtaláljuk az ellenszert, talán Tsunade-dono elmondja nekik. " _

_Sakura elvigyorodott Shino meglepett arcát látva. " Mindamellett...nem fogom elpusztítani egy barát bizalmát, elterjesztve a titkait, ne? " _

_" Barátok? " _

_Sakura felnevetett, ami ritka volt ezekben az időkben, majd kezét a fiú mellkasára helyezte, enyhítve a fájdalmat gyógyító chakrájával, ahogy ültek ott. _

_" Hai, Shino-san. " Újra felnevetett kissé, s megrázta fejét. " Barátok. " _

* * *

Kisame újra felröhögött és Sakura akaratlanul is vele nevetett. Könnyű volt nevetni vele — és rajta. Éppen Deidarát utánozta, amit a lány poénosnak talált, habár nem volt valami jó. Igazából, rémes volt.

De jó volt ez így, mivel a saké, amit megivott, mindent tízszer jobb fényben tüntetett fel. Persze, odafigyelt ivászatára. Abban a pillanatban, hogy elkezdte, lassacskán elkezdte kiszűrni az alkoholt az italból. Lassan kijózanította őt, habár még nem érezte hatását.

Legalább Kisamétől eltérően ő nem lesz másnapos holnap reggel. És nem is hagyott semmilyen információt kiszivárogni. Mindent elrejtett elméje mélyében, ahol soha nem fogja megtalálni ittas állapotában. Ez egy különleges jutsu volt; Ino megtanította neki, hogyan különítse el elméje részeit. Ez leginkább arra szolgált, hogy megmentse az embereket egy elme-kontrol jutsu fogságába eséstől, amilyen Inoé is volt, de Sakura úgy döntött erre a célra is használhatja.

Hiszen, kezdte úgy érezni, hogy szereti a sakét.

_Fantasztikus_, vigyorgott hisztérikusan belső énje, _olyan részeg vagyok, mint egy róka! Róka...hehehe, mint Naruto? Vajon milyen lehet Naruto részegen? _Egy kép Narutorol, ahogy a lakása közepén táncol, lámpaernyővel fején — a háttérben egy sértődött Hinatával — nevetésre ösztönözte.

" Mi a' ? " Pislogott Kisame.

Sakura megrázta fejét, kontrollálva nevetését. " Semmi, Kisame-san. Ne aggódj miatta. "

Kisame bólintott, legurítva egy újabb pohár sakét. A lány szörnyülködve bámult rá. Ő mérsékelten ivott, színlelve, hogy megissza mindazt, amit Kisame adott neki, és TÖBB volt, mint részeg. Régen elhagyta a részegség határát. De Kisame háromszor annyit ivott, mint ő.

_Máj elégtelenségben fog meghalni_. Ráncolta homlokát, felülkerekedett rajta medikus énje. _Ennyi alkohol NEM lehet jó az egészségének_. Félig ittas kábulatában előre hajolt, kezét Kisame hasára helyezve. A férfi abbahagyta a nevetést, s pislogott, őt nézve óvatosan.

Sakura gyógyító chakráját — amit visszanyert az alkoholból — belé nyomta, s elkezdett kutatni. Megtalálta, amit keresett — s összerezzent.

" A májad legyengült, tudod. " Szólalt meg kábultan, ahogy agyával a férfiban járt, chakrát küldve a szervbe, figyelve, ahogy az görcsbe rándul némileg. Kisame felüvöltött fájdalmában. Sakura még több chakrát áramoltatott át, hogy eltüntesse a fájdalmat, amit okozott.

Kisame ellazult, még mindig figyelve őt, habár szemei élesek voltak, s kezét kardján tartotta.

Sakura megpróbálkozott valami mással, chakrát formálva a szerv körül, akadályt képezve, s kiszűrte a felesleges alkoholt. " Tessék! A májad most már védett. El fogja távolítani a legtöbb alkoholt, így nem fogsz még jobban tönkremenni a szüntelen ivászatodban. "

Kisame lenézett hasára, majd vigyorogva vissza a lányra, " Jobb, ha megvéded a saját májad is, S—akura, mert van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hosszú ideig te elszel az ivó társam. "

A lány figyelte, ahogy összeesik, részegen, mint a kutya. _Talán nem kellett volna meggyógyítanom. Ez csak arra fogja késztetni, hogy még többet igyon, idióta. _Sakura megrázta fejét, ittassága lassan megfakult. _Annyira részeg, hogy a nevemen nevezett. _

Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott lágyan, majd felvette csomagját az asztalról, akárcsak Kisame Samehadáját. Kisame nehezen fogja megtalálni, mikor felébred, akár részeg lesz, akár nem. " Az érzéstelenítő, amit a szervezetébe juttattam sem sebesítheti meg. " Majd vállára rakta táskáját, s felvette Deidara köpenyét.

Belé hasított a megbánás, ahogy megtette. Hiányozni fog neki Deidara...de ő rabságban volt. A fiú pedig Akatsuki.

Könnyedén kijutott az ajtón, elvágva a rajta levő chakra köteléket Kisame Samehadájával. Az teljesen kiszívta belőle a chakrát. Majd visszarakta a kardot a szobába. Majd végigfutott a folyosón, olyan halkan, amennyire csak lehetséges.

Bement egy ismeretlen szobába, majd kiugrott az ablakon. Könnyedén landolt a földön, amitől elmosolyodott kissé. A bokája egyáltalán nem bosszantotta. Lenyűgöző volt, mennyi chakrát nyert a sakéból.

Akatsuki kalapját fejére helyezte, s megindult az úton, mellék utcákat használva, míg el nem ért az erdő szélére. Az egyetlen dolog, ami most elméjében volt, hogy a lehető legmesszebb kerüljön Itachitól és Kisamétól.

Lényegtelen, hogy merre megy. Ismerve Itachit, ő biztosan azt hiszi, hogy elindult visszafelé, annak reményében, hogy találkozik az ANBU csapatával, ami őt keresi. Tehát ehelyett, Sakura keletnek indult. Ha el tudna jutni Homok határáig, biztonságban lenne. Szövetségesként van a Homok shinobik könyvében. Elvinnék Homok faluba Gaarához, hacsak nem egyenesen vissza Konohába.

A fákon keresztül haladt, az Akatsuki kalap csengője csilingelt, s a bojt repült a szélben. Hálás volt, hogy Itachi helyrerakta neki a csontot. Az egyetlen dolog, amit meg kellett tennie, hogy megszüntette a fájdalmat és megerősítette a csontot.

A saké biztosan segített.

Természetesen, az étel kapszulák, amelyek a csomagjában voltak is segítettek. Három nap folyamatos menetelést fog kibírni. Remélhetőleg talál addig egy szövetséges shinobit.

* * *

Tsunade, Konoha ötödik Hokagéja az asztalánál ült, szemei homályosak és fáradtak voltak. Életkor vonalai, melyek rendszerint megrejtőztek anti-öregedés jutsuja alatt, lassan megmutatkoztak rajta. Annyira belefeledkezett a tekercsbe, amit olvasott, hogy alig vette észre annak fakulását. A szeme alatti sötét karikák csak növekedtek és tovább sötétedtek, mialatt a sorokat vizsgálta.

Shizune szemből figyelte őt. Míg Tsunade olvasott, ő próbált nem azon tűnődni, hogy milyen információt kaphatott senseie, amiért így nézett ki az irodája. Shizune takarítása és újrarendezése nélkül eltűnődött, hogy milyen szörnyen nézne ki, hiszen, ebben a pillanatban sem ez volt a legszebb iroda.

Igazából, egy kisgyerek játszószobájára emlékeztette. Styrofoam csészék, félig megtöltve és felborulva a szőnyegen, megtöltve az egész irodát. Shizunénak hamar szereznie kell ide egy egész takarító brigádot. Papírok voltak szétszórva az asztalon, és manila borítékokba tömve halmokban a polcokon. Nem számított mennyire piszkos a szoba, Shizune nem hányhatta ezt Tsunade szemére. Sok dolog kavargott most a fejében. Papírokat olvasott át, hogy döntsön Sasuke Uchiha sorsáról, mikor hazajön a küldetéséről...a Sakura Haruno megmentéséről szóló küldetésről.

Shizune nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is látta ennyire részegnek Tsunadét, ami igazán bámulatos volt. Tsunade nagy ivó volt, és látni őt a szokásosnál is rosszabbul majdnem lehetetlen volt. Annyira aggódott Sakura miatt, hogy alig evett. Megpróbált kibújni azon kötelezettsége alól, hogy találkozzon Konoha tanácsával azért, hogy kutatást végezzen az Akatsukin, hogy találjon bármit ami előnyt ad nekik hogy visszakapják Sakurát. Mindamellett még mindig nehézségeik voltak az újraépülésben Orochimaru támadása óta. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy még mindig kint ólálkodik valahol.

És most ez a tekercs...Shizune szeme lecsúszott a tekercse, kíváncsisága egyre nőtt. Tudta, hogy biztosan Shikamarutól és az ANBU csapatától származik, mivel maga Gai hozta el, személyesen. Gai sem nézett ki sokkal jobban, mint Tsunade most. A falnak dőlt, tekintete komoly volt.

Shizune nem volt benne biztos, hogy Tsunade jó döntést hozott, mikor elküldött kettőt a legerősebb három ANBU kapitány közül, hogy megtalálják Sakurát, a harmadikat. Tudta, hogy Tsunade szeretete a lány felé vezette arra, hogy ilyen ostobaságot tegyen.

A fenyegetéssel, hogy Orochimaru bármikor újra támad, ez volt az amire a legkevésbé volt szükségük. Shizune is éjjel nappal dolgozott, neki is fontos volt a fiatal rágógumiszín hajú kunoichi, akárcsak Tsunadének, de értelmes oldala tudta, hogy gyakorlatilag vesztes játszmát játszanak.

Mégis, miféle jelentés volt képes így elintézni Tsunadét?

Az ajtó hirtelen kinyitódott egy rövid kopogás után és Yuuhi Kurenai lépett be, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Rájuk mosolygott. " Jó reggelt Shizune-san, Tsunade-dono. " Megfordult, s csodálkozva találta magát szemben Gaijal. " Gai-san? Mit keresel te—? "

BAM

Shizune rémülve pillantott fel. Kurenai szó szerint felugrott. Gai zavarodottan bámult és egy szót sem bírt kinyögni. Tsunade ököllel az asztalra csapott. A két kunoichi egyszerre szólalt meg, hangjuk aggodalmas és kissé ijedt volt. " Tsunade-dono? "

Tsunade nem úgy tűnt, mint aki hallja őket. Arcát kezeibe temette, s fusztrálva felnyögött kissé. " _Bassza meg. Basszus, basszus, basszus... _"

Shizune hozzászokott Tsunade átkozódásaihoz, aki nem volt éppen olyan nőies, mint egy plakátlány. Mégis, egy káromkodás ismételgetése általában nem jelentett jót.

" Tsunade-dono? " Suttogta Kurenai. Tsunade végül felnézett rájuk, s ők csodálkozva néztek rá. A Hokage lepillantott, hogy lássa, anti-öregedés jutsuja megkopott, s ő gyorsan visszahelyezte azt, nem is igazán koncentrálva rá. Szemei még mindig öregnek és fáradtnak tűntek, ahogy kimerülten rájuk mosolygott, majd szája újra apró mosolyba gördült, milyen eddig is volt.

" Shizune, hívd azonnal ide Ankot és a többi Konohában tartózkodó Junnint. "

" Nani? "

" _Róla_ van szó. "

Shizune és Kurenai tekintette azonnal elsötétült. Mindketten Gai felé fordultak, de ő nem tett semmit, hogy jelezze, tudja mi van a tekercsben, csupán bámult maga elé.

" De Tsunade-dono, azt hittem az üzenet Shikamarutól van, és Sakuráról szól. "

" Így is van. Előállt pár érdekes információval. "

Kurenai megmozdult. " Tsunade-dono, megyek, ide hozom őket. "

Tsunade csak mosolygott. " Hai, Kurenai-san. Menj csak. " Kurenai gyorsan megindult, azonnal eltűnve.

" Mi köze ennek az információnak Sakurához _és_ Orochimaruhoz? " Kérdezte lágyan Shizune, nem élvezve, ahogy ajkát elhagyja az Orochimaru név. Mindig végigborzongott tőle a gerince.

" Minden. " Rázta meg fejét bosszúsan Tsunade. " ...Shizune. " A Hokage hirtelen sokkal óvatosabb lett. " Minden közelben levő ANBUt itt akarok látni Konohában. A többiekkel együtt, akik elmentek...** " **Hadarta el a mondat végét.

" Természetesen, Tsunade-sensei. " Állt fel Shizune, készen állva, hogy kiadja a parancsot.

" És Shizune, " Kezdte újra Tsunade.

" Hai? "

" Nem érdekel, hol a fenébe van, szükségem van Jiraiyara itt. Most. "

Shizune figyelte, ahogy Tsunade arcát újra kezeibe temeti, elterülve az asztalon egy hatalmas sóhajjal.

Megvárta, míg becsukódik az ajtó, majd rohanni kezdett, hogy teljesítse a feladatát. Mit tudott meg Shikamaru Orochimaruról? És ez miért érintette az Akatsukit...és Sakurát?

* * *

Mikor Itachi besétált a hotelbe azonnal érezte, hogy valami hiányzik. Először is, a hotel ajtajáról eltűnt a chakra köteléke. Nemcsak kiiktatták, mintha kézjelekkel tették volna, de teljesen érzékelhetetlen volt. Felrohant a lépcsőn, egy shinobi normál sebességével, habár az övé az átlagnál gyorsabb volt.

Benyitott az ajtón, szemei élénkpirosan izzottak, nem egyszerű Sharinganként.

Kisame észrevette—még mindig félig részegen és csak félig fogta fel a dolgokat—a majdnem sugárzó gyűlöletet. Csendes hullámokban áradt róla. Hajlongani kezdett. " Itachi-san, nem tudom mi történt... "

" Részeg vagy. "

Kisame megrezzent. Az Uchiha hangja jegesebb volt az átlagosnál, ahogyan megindult az ajtó felé. Megállt, észrevéve, hogy Kisame Samehadája neki volt döntve a falnak az ajtó mellett_**. **__Szóval...milyen cseles az én cseresznye virágom. Kisame Samehadájával vágta el a chakra köteléket, ahelyett, hogy a saját energiáját használta volna._Akármennyire is szerette volna Itachi kedvét lelni a rózsaszín hajú kunioichi intelligenciájában és gyors gondolkozásában, nem volt rá ideje. A lány eltűnt és neki meg kell keresnie.

Kisame felállt remegve, megdörzsölve fejét és felvéve az Akatsuki kalapot, majd köpenyt. " Itachi-san, elkábított valamilyen medikus jutsuval... " Felpillantott, de az Uchiha már nem volt ott.

A cápa magában szitkozódott, miközben ő is távozott sietve, hogy utolérje a fürge Uchihát, aki a fákon keresztül haladt embertelen tempóban. Igazán nem akarta megtudni, hogy mi történik, ha nem szerzik vissza a kunoichit. Abban a pillanatban, hogy felkelt tízféleképpen szólította magát idiótának. Miféle baka dőlne be ilyen trükknek? Ő talán egy fiatal, csinos lány, aki olyan ártatlannak tűnik, mint a napon, mikor megszületett, de egy shinobi — ami még fontosabb, egy ANBU.

Kisamének igazán meg kell találnia. Hiszen, ha nem szerzi vissza...nos...Leadernek talán keresnie kell majd egy új partnert Itachinak.

* * *

Hinata felnyögött kissé, az álmot kidörzsölve szeméből. Mellette valaki megmozdult. Hátrafordult egy apró, nem teljesen éber mosoly kíséretében—amíg meg nem látta, hogy ki volt az. Kiugrott takarójából, arca pipacsvörössé vállt. " N-Naruto-k-kun!?!?! "

" Ne—hnmm—Hinata-chan? " Vigyorgott álmosan Naruto. " Mi az? "

Ino nevetésbe tört ki, s már görnyedve próbált úrrá lenni vidámságán. Lee és Choji sem maradtak el mellette.

Kakashi csupán kuncogott maszkja mögött, szemei ellágyultak, ahogy mosolygott. Az ANBUk őket figyelték különösen, arcuk és érzelmeik rejtve maradtak maszkjaik mögött.

Sasuke csupán bámulta őket, mintha ők lennének a leggyerekesebb kölykök, akiket valaha látott.

Shikamaru megrázta fejét. " Annyira kellemetlen.... " Sóhajtott mélyen. " Rendben csapat. Menjünk. Homok felé tartunk, úgy hogy készüljetek. Örökké fog tartani, ha ezt a tempót tartjuk. "

Ino Hinata mellé csapódott, aki próbálta takarni vörös arcát hideg kezével. " Szóval, azt hiszem te és Naruto-kun úgy döntöttetek megosztjátok egymás testhőjét, ne? "

Hinata felsikított kissé, s szégyenkezve lehunyta szemeit, nem nézve Narutora, aki képes lett volna állva elaludni.

Sasuke mindenkit hátrahagyva megindult a Shikamaru által megadott irányba. Kakashi és Shikamaru egymásra pillantottak, majd a Hatake egy sóhaj kíséretében régi tanítványa után indult. A Nara pedig megvárta, hogy a többiek elkészüljenek.

Ahogy összepakoltak, Shikamaru utasította őket, hogy kövessék a két Sharingan hordozót. Ahogy haladtak a fákon keresztül Shikamaru egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy a dolgok fajulnak. Az a tekercs...fenébe. Alig bírta magát visszatartani, hogy ne hangosan káromkodjon. Persze, a dolgoknak muszály volt rosszabbá alakulniuk, nem de? Nem tudnának adni egy kis pihenőt.

_Hagyd abba az önsajnálatot Shikamaru. Csak gondolj Sakura-sanra. Mit fog csinálni?_Hordta le magát, miközben folytatták útjukat. Könnyen utolérték Sasukét és Kakashit. Az Uchiha csak meg akarta nekik mutatni, hogy ideje menni.

_Ember...micsoda kolonc._

* * *

Sakura érezte, hogy az ételkapszula hatása lassan csökken. Csupán összeszorította fogait, gyorsítva sebességén tiszta erővel, nem chakrával. Ha hamarosan nem találkozik szövetséges shinobikkal nagy bajban lesz. Már érezte a közeledő, két kiemelkedő chakrát. Mindkettőt felismerte: Itachi és Kisame.

Beleharapott ujjába, s érezte, ahogy bőre felszakad. Kiköpte szájából a fémes folyadékot és kezeivel sietősen jeleket formált. " _Kyuichose No Jutsu! _" Kezét az alatta levő faághoz vágta, s diadalmasan mosolygott. Most már egy ember nagyságú csiga állt mellette. Ő Kayume volt, a csiga, akivel évek óta dolgozott együtt. Hasonló chakra szintjük volt és jól együtt tudtak működni. Néma megértésben bólintottak, s Kayume Sakura klónná változott, majd megindult észak felé.

Sakura irányt változtatva nyugatnak ment, s próbálta elrejteni chakráját. Remélhetőleg, mikor Kisame és Itachi rájönnek, hogy csinált egy klónt, azt hiszik majd a klónnak van kevesebb chakrája és Kayume után mennek.

Minden eshetőségre gondolva...elhelyezett pár rejtett robbanó cédulát a faágakon. Így, riasztva lesz, ha bárki is a közelébe kerül. Kikalkulálta a távolságát Homok falutól egy bizonyos csillag láthatósága alapján. Shikamaru elmélete volt, hogy pontosan kiszúrva egy csillagot, és kikalkulálva tőle a távolságunkat, ki tudjuk kalkulálni a föld bármely pontjának távolságát is ettől a csillagtól. _Hálás köszönet Shikamarunak_. Belsőleg azonnal felvidult, mikor megállapította, hogy három napnyira van a falutól. És ha találkozna onnan pár ANBUval, mielőtt elérné a falut, biztonságban lenne...

Érezte, hogy a két chakra megáll a pontnál ahol Kayumével elvált. Mindkét chakra Kayume után eredt. Önkéntelenül is felnevetett kissé megkönnyebbülve, ahogy tovább haladt Homok felé. Nyilvánvalóan Itachi mégsem az a nagy géniusz, akinek mindenki tartja.

_Sakura: 1, Itachi: 0. _Üvöltött belső énje diadalmasan. _Cha! _Megrázta fejét egy kényszeredett mosollyal, miközben egy újabb faágra ugrott. Ahogy eléri a következő falut, elrejtőzik a tömegben és megpihen egy napra, mivel már nem üldözik.

Habár, a kalkulációit, illetve az általa ismert Folyó és Eső térképeit figyelve, egyhez sem volt még közel. Le kell pihennie éjszakára az erdőben.

Úgy döntött megy még pár mérföldet, mielőtt tábort üt. Remélte, hogy esni fog. Akkor a nyomai örökre eltűnnének.

Hirtelen megtorpant, s fuldokolva felsikoltott. Fájdalom áradt szét mellkasából, s teljesen elvesztve állóképességét a földre zuhant.

Nem is próbált talpaira érkezni, vállaival csapódott be a földbe. Hallotta, ahogy azok csattannak a találkozáskor, de a lüktető fájdalom vállaiban semmi se volt a mellkasában tombolóhoz képest. Nehéznek találta a légzést, ahogy levegőért kapkodott, felkavarva a port a talajon kilégzésével.

Két alak landolt a földön előtte, s csak kabátjuk szegélyét látta. Feketék voltak, piros felhőkkel. _Fenébe!_Átkozta magát, ahogy tekintete homályosodni kezdett. Pislogott, harcolva az eszméletlenséggel felült, felsírva ahogy a fájdalom végigáramlott egész testén.

Mikor felpillantott nem azt a két személyt látta, akire gondolt.

Jáde szemei nem vérvörös Sharingannal találkoztak...de annál inkább tiszta ezüsttel, akárcsak az éles penge acélja.


	8. 7 Fejezet : Sakura megmentője:Sharingan?

**7. Fejezet**

**Sakura megmentője : A skarlát Sharingan? **

" …Tomokazu-san? " Sziszegte Sakura összeszorított fogai mögül. Nem bírta kontrollálni teste remegését, miközben felpillantott a férfira. S nem tudta megmondani, hogy a hideg miatt reszket...vagy a félelemtől.

Tomokazu nem mondott semmit, ahogy őt figyelte, gúnyos vigyorral jóképű arcán. Leguggolt, hogy szemkontaktust vegyen fel a lánnyal, szemei összeszűkültek. " Próbálunk megszökni? "

Hangja jegesebb volt a hideg levegőnél, mely ebben a pillanatban fújt. Sakura belsőleg összerezzent. Szeme sarkából Zetsura tekintett, de ő nem is vette tudomásul a lányt, s arca zavarodottan festett. Tomokazut vizslató szemei félelemtől csillogtak.

_Még a másik Akatsuki is fél tőle_...Sakura lassan egyik kezét háta mögé rejtve egy kunaiért nyúlt. " Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok az? " Szóval kell tartania a férfit!

" Nem tudtam. " Vigyorgott Tomokazu.

Sakura csak dadogva volt képes válaszolni. " Nani? De megtámadtál...úgy érted...még ha másik Akatsuki tag lennék...te...? " _Nem téged próbált megtalálni, Sakura. Egy másik Akatsukit próbált megölni. _Válaszolta meg kérdését ANBU hangja, miközben Tomokazu továbbra is gonoszul vigyorgott rá. De az egyetlen Akatsuki aki a közelben lehet az Kisame és...Itachi. _Próbálta megölni Itachit! _

" Kicsit meglepett vagyok, hogy itt látlak, Sakura Haruno. " Folytatta Tomokazu, ahogy őt figyelte sötét hajtincsei mögül. " Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Itachi annyira gyenge, hogy képtelen kordában tartani egy alacsony szintű kunoichit, amilyen te is vagy. "

Sakura fogait csikorgatva vágott vissza. " Mindenkit sértegetsz, vagy csak azokat az Akatsuki tagokat, akiktől félsz? " Hirtelen egy fához vágódott, s háta teljes erőből becsapódott. Vállai újra fülsüketítő hangot adtak ki, s ő felnyögött kissé.

" Azt hiszed félek Uchiha Itachitól? " Kérdezte Tomokazu halálos suttogással, ajkai a lány fülénél voltak. Mikor nem válaszolt, a férfi erőteljesebben a fához szegezte. " Nos? "

Sakura mélyet lélegzett. Nem tudta miért, de egy része meg akarta védeni Itachit. Talán nem azért, mert kedvelte...de mert bárki jobb mint Tomokazu. Mindennél jobban rémisztette őt. Leginkább azért, mert az összes Akatsuki tagról olvasott tekercseket, de Tomokazuról soha nem talált semmilyen információt, kivéve a nevét és a gyűrűt, amit visel. Kész rejtély a férfi.

Zetsu előrébb lépett. " Maa, maa, Tomokazu-san. Nem kéne bántanunk Haruno Sakurat. Csali a Kyuubihoz. "

" Fogd be, idióta! " Üvöltötte le Tomokazu, mielőtt visszafordult Sakurához. " Nos? "

Sakura őszintén válaszolt. " Mindenki tudja, hogy Uchiha Itachi az Akatsuki legerősebb tagja. Még a legendás sannin, Orochimaru is fél tőle. Ami azt jelenti, hogy neked is rettegned kéne. "

Hirtelen a lány a levegőben repült, majd nekicsapódott egy fának, azzal szemben, amelynek eddig a férfi nyomta. Érezte, hogy nincs több levegője, s a földre zuhant. Vér csorgott ki száján, s szörnyülködve pillantott le hasára. Egyre növekedett félelme a látványtól.

" Tomokazu-san! " Szólalt meg rémülten Zetsu. " Mit tettél? "

Sakura tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult le a hasából kiálló faágra. Meleg, vörös folyadék áztatta át. A saját vére.

Úgy tűnt Tomokazut nem zavarja a vérző, faággal átszúrt kunoichi látványa. " Uchiha Itachi nem a legerősebb shinobi az Akatsukiban. "

" El fog vérezni! Egyikünk sem medic ninja! " Hápogott rémülten és pánikolva Zetsu, majd másik énje szólalt meg hűvösen. " Leader azt mondta élve van rá szükségünk. "

" Fogd be. "

Sakura újabb adag vért felköhögve pillantott le a hatalmas faágra. Érezte, ahogy elfolyik vére testéből, miközben ott ül, s csakis a közelgő halálra tudott gondolni.

" ...de erősebb, mint te, Tomokazu-san. " Suttogta gyöngén a lány, miközben felpillantott a férfire, szemében különös csillogással. " Ha nem tartanál tőle...nem próbáltál volna a gyengeségeként használni engem. "

" TOMOKAZU-SAN! " Ordította el magát Zetsu, mikor az említett eltűnt, s a föld Sakura előtt megnyílt, ahogy a férfi rohanni kezdett felé. Sakura nyugodtan nézte, ahogy a férfi közeledik felé, miközben a vér tovább folydogált szájából.

Pislogott, mikor a látvány előtte megváltozott. Tomokazu már nem rohant felé. Igazából, egy helyben állt.

Persze, nem sok embernek lenne kedve mozogni, egy óriási Samehadával a nyakához szegezve.

* * *

Temari megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, miközben a földön landolt. Végre igazán aludni fognak, több napos utazás után, melyek alatt csupán pár tizenöt perces pihenőt iktattak be.

Kiba pár kézjele után Akamaru kölyökkutyává alakult át, egy kis füst kíséretében, majd boldogan nyüszítve bújt el gazdája kabátjába. A fiú rávigyorgott, mielőtt teljesen felhúzta volna zippzárját.

Shino egy apró sóhaj kíséretében megrázta fejét, s kezeit zsebeibe csúsztatta.

Neji csupán bosszúsnak tűnt, amiért megállnak.

Tenten boldogan morajlott fel, ahogy elérte a hotelt. Mióta nem fürdött? Túlságosan undorodott és irtózott ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán számolja a napokat. Csupán vállat vonva követte Temarit az épületbe.

" Szeretnénk egy két személyes szobát. " Mondta egyszerűen, egy apró mosoly kíséretében Temari, a pult mögött álló fiatal férfinek. Ő mélyen elpirulva bólintott, s a lánynak adott egy kulcsot.

" Mi pedig egy három személyes szobát kérnénk. " Vigyorgott Kiba, utalva magára, Shinora és Nejire.

A fiatal férfi kezébe vett egy kulcsot és már éppen oda adta volna nekik, mikor Akamaru egy apró ugatás kíséretében kidugta fejét Kiba dzsekijéből. A férfi kissé összeráncolta homlokát. " Kutyákat nem vihetnek be a szobákba. "

" Oh, ugyan, ő családtag. " Érvelt Kiba.

" Nincsenek kutyák. Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy bolhás legyen a hotel. "

" _Bolha?_ Majd mutatok én neked bolhát! " Ordított torka mélyéről Kiba, és már éppen támadott volna szegény férfire, ha egy hang meg nem állította volna.

" Oh, engedd meg nekik. "

Mindannyian megfordultak, s egy öregebb nőt láttak, kedves mosollyal. Rosszalló pillantást küldött a fiatal férfi felé, majd Kiba kezébe adta a kulcsot. " Itt is van, fiatal úr. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy senki sem lesz bolhás a kutyától. " Vihogni kezdett, mintha visszaemlékezne valamire, nagyon régről.

" De nagymama... " Kezdte a fiatal férfi.

" Maradj csöndben, egyszer az életben. " Csattant fel csúfolódva az idős hölgy.

Kiba és a többiek a lépcsőn tartottak felfele, mikor hallották a férfit nagyanyjához beszélni.

" Nagymama, miféle intézményt vezetünk mi itt szerinted? Úgy értem, először azok a shinobik a fekete, vörös köpennyel, és most egy _kutya_? "

Temari megfagyott, majd megpördült. " Elnézést? Azt mondta, hogy shinobik fekete és vörös köpennyel? "

" Hai. " Bólintott a férfi buzgón, mintha már régóta el akarná mesélni a történetét. " Kettő is. Az egyiknek kék bőre volt, már amennyit láttam a kalapja alól. A másiknak fekete haja, és egy rózsaszín hajú lányt cipelt— "

" Merre mentek!?!?! " Kérdezte sietősen Kiba, majdnem átugorva a pultot. " Merre? "

" N-nem tudom! " Dadogott a férfi, látva a vadságot Kiba szemében. " Egy napja eltűntek a hotelból. Senki sem látta őket elmenni. "

Temari és Neji egymásra pillantva bólintottak.

Tenten látta őket, s felmordult bosszúsan. " Oh, ne... " Tette vállára táskáját egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében. " Újra itt tartunk. "

" Ugyan Tenten! " Vigyorgott Kiba. " Forró nyomon vagyunk. Talán Akamaru kiszagolja a nyomukat. "

" Önnél vannak a szobakulcsaik? " Kérdezte Neji.

" Hai. " Bólintott az idős hölgy, s elővette azokat. Akamaru felugrott a pultra, s megszaglászta a nő kezében levő kulcsokat. Diadalmasan ugatott egyet, majd leugrott a pultról, s egy kis füst kíséretében újra három láb magas énjévé változott át.

Erre az idős hölgy és unokája is felugrott, de semmi mást nem tudtak tenni, ahogy a csapat shinobi a kutyát követve eltűnt előlük.

* * *

Tsunade végignézett az előtte összegyűlt csoporton.

Anko fáradtnak tűnt, mintha egész este nem aludt volna.

Jiraiya arca unott és bosszant volt, ahogy mindig is, miközben sóhajtva lehuppant székébe. Habár látszott rajta, hogy tisztában van a helyzet súlyával.

Asuma kezeit mellkasa előtt keresztbe téve a falnak dőlt, arca komoly volt, szemei sötétek. Kurenai leült egy székbe, Asuma mellett.

Ibiki a többiektől eltérően nyugodt maradt. Persze, ő már sokat látott, s kevés dolog tudta megrémíteni. Nem tűnt meglepettnek, amiért az éjszaka közepén egy sápadt és ijedt Kurenai a Hokage irodájába hívta.

Sai felbőszültnek tűnt, mintha ezernyi helyet fel tudna sorolni, ahol most szívesebben lenne. Tsunadének ez nem tetszett. A fiú mindig úgy viselkedett, mintha a világ körülötte forogna, és ha bármi is nem róla szólt, akkor az már csak időpocsékolás volt számára.

Sato és Aarriko Sai mellett ültek, s egyikük sem festett túl boldognak ebben a pillanatban. Mindketten folyamatosan Tsunadének könyörögtek, hogy engedje őket elmenni, segíteni megkeresni Sakurát, de Aarriko még mindig nagyon gyenge volt, és a Hokage nem akart több shinobit elengedni a faluból. Pláne nem az információ után, amit Shikamaru megtudott.

Gemma, Raido és Iwashi társaságában ült, s Gaijal beszélgettek.

Izumo és Kotetsu a Hokage előtt összegyűlt többi chunninnal álldogáltak.

" Mindannyian figyeljetek, bármi amit itt hallotok, vagy láttok nem hagyhatja el a szoba falait. " Kezdte komolyan Tsunade. Lépkedni kezdett, rossz szokása volt ez, mikor izgatott volt. Az összes shinobi követte szemével.

" Mind tudjátok, hogy Sakura Harunot, egy ANBU kapitányt, elrabolta az Akatsuki. Három ANBU csapatot küldtünk utánna, annak reményében, hogy visszaszerzik. " Tsunade tovább lépdelt előttük.

" Miután találkoztak a Homok ANBUkkal, melyeket a Kazekage küldött segítségűl, az ANBU csapatok egy Akatsuki rejtekhelyre bukkantak Folyóban. Sajnálatos módon, az Akatsukik elmentek, mikor közeledésük hírét megtudták. "

Megállt egy pillanatra, egy hajfürtjét füle mögé tűrte, majd folytatta. " Habár, Sakura-chan sikeresen elég információt hagyott nekünk, hogy folytassuk a keresést. Egy üzenetet rejtett el, mely szerint az Akatsuki valamerre Kőbe tart, Deidara házához. "

Gemma vihogni kezdett. " Látszik, hogy Kakashi tanítványa. "

Tsunade mosolygott kissé és bólintott, majd meremgéséből visszatérve folytatta. " Kakashi-san és Gai-san találtak egy tekercset az Akatsuki rejtekhelyen, ami rendkívűl fontos információkat tartalmaz. "

Ekkor elővette a tekercset, kinyitva azt kissé. " Gai-san visszajött ezzel. Szeretném felolvasni nektek. Habár, mégegyszer mindennél jobban hangsúlyozom, hogy amit itt hallotok nem tudóthat ki. "

Miután tekintete mindenki máséva találkozott, s ők komolyan bólintottak, Tsunade olvasni kezdett :

_Orochimaru-san,_

_Miután hallott Uchiha Sasuke sajnálatos meneküléséről, a Leaderünk együtt érez helyzeteddel. Úgy hiszi van számodra valamije, ami talán felvidítana téged. _

_Egy fiatal női ANBU kapitány, Sakura Haruno, a tulajdonunkba került. Kivételes medic-nin Konohából, akit maga Tsunade sannin edzett. _

_Azt mondják, medikus képességei majdnem túlszárnyalják Tsunadéét. Hallottam, hogy még új tested ellenére is használhatatlanok maradtak kezeid. Még a segéded, Kabuto sem tudta meggyógyítani őket. _

_Azt is mondják, hogy Tsunade sannin megtanította Harunonak az Újjászületés eredete technikát, amely után már régóta vágyakozol. _

_Leaderem figyelmébe férkőzött a gondolat, hogy talán szükséged van egy kis segítségre. Így hát, cserét ajánl neked. _

_Add nekünk a tekercset, melyet Leader kért tőled, és Sakura Haruno biztonságban el lesz hozzád szállítva. Miután tulajdonodba kerül, azt teszel vele, amit csak akarsz, míg nálunk van a tekercs. _

_A tartós béke fenntartása miatt az Akatsuki és Hang falu között, azt javaslom jól fontold meg ezt a cserét. _

_Amíg a tekercs a tulajdonunkat képezi, úgy cselekszel, ahogy akarsz, s előző árulásod az Akatsuki iránt semmisnek tekintetté válik._

_Ahogy látod, ez a dolog nagyon kecsegtető számodra, Orochimaru-san. Leaderünk várni fogja válaszod. Azt javaslom döntésed három héten belül hozd tudomására. _

_Tomokazu_

Tsunade felpillantott a körülötte összegyűlt shinobikra. Mindannyian meglepődve és sokkolva néztek rá.

" Hokage-dono... " Kezdte Anko. " Ha Orochimaru keze meggyógyul...az ereje nagyon nagy lesz. "

" Hai. " Bólintott Asume. " Szinte védtelenek leszünk, enélkül a három ANBU csapat nélkül. "

" Tudom. " Szólalt meg Tsunade, szemei nedvesek voltak. " De nem mondhatok le Sakura-chanról. Az ANBU csapatoknak tovább kell keresniük őt. "

" Tudom, hogy érzel iránta, Hokage-dono, de a logikus dolog ebben a helyzetben— " Kezdte Raido.

" Nem kértem a véleményed, Raido-san! " Csattant fel Tsunade, de azonnal meg is bánta. " Sajnálom, nem így értettem. Értem, amit mondasz, de a helyzet másik oldalát is látnotok kell. "

" Mégpedig? " Kérdezte Kurenai.

" Ha Sakura-chan megmenekül az Akatsukitól, akkor Orochimaru karjait nem gyógyítják meg. " Válaszolt Jiraiya. Megmozdult székében, s kezeit összefonta. " Habár, annak az esélye, hogy biztonságban visszajuttatják ide, majdnem hogy nulla. "

" De meg kell találnunk Sakura-sant! " Érvelt Aarriko. " Ha Orochimaruhoz kerülne, ő csak arra használná, hogy meggyógyítsa a karjait és utánna végezne vele. "

" ...Hai. " Suttogta Tsunade.

" Ő egy shinobi, Aarriko. " Kezdte komolyan Iwashi. " Megtanulta, hogy a halál mindig lehetséges kimenője egy küldetésnek, vagy szituációnak. "

Tsunade ismét bólintott. " Az ok, amiért vissza akarom szerezni Sakura-chant nem az, hogy attól tartok késztetni fogják arra, hogy meggyógyítsa Orochimaru karját... " Hangja fájdalmasan csöndessé halkult.

A többiek őt nézték aggódva.

" Miért aggódsz, mi történhet, Hokage-dono? " Kérdezte Ibiki.

_" ...Tsunade-sensei... " Suttogta rémülten Sakura, ahogy az előttük lévő tetemre bámult. " Mi történt vele? " _

_Tsunade némán nézte, ahogy a testet hordágyra rakják, majd elviszik a kórház hullaházába. _

_" Tsunade-sensei, nem voltak sebek a testén, és a mérget is ellenőriztem. Semmi nyoma nem volt. Mi ölte meg? " _

_Tsunade felpillantott, feleszmélve, hogy Sakura is a szobában van. " ...Sakura-chan, tudod, hogy a shinobiknak mindenek előtt a falujukat kell védelmezniük, ne? " _

_" Hai. " _

_" Nos, ha a falud védelmezése azt jelenti, hogy meg kell halnod, mielőtt megkínozhatnának és így információt szedhetnének ki belőled, akkor... " _

_Sakura zavarodott tekintettel pillantott fel. " Tsunade-sensei...azt akarod mondani, hogy megölte magát, hogy ne szedjenek ki belőle kínzással információt? " _

_" Hai, Sakura-chan. " Suttogta szomorúan Tsunade, s kitekintett a kórházi szoba ablakán. " Ez egy különleges jutsu, amelyet olyan shinobiknak tanítanak, kik veszélyes küldetésekre mennek, ahol nagy a valószínűsége annak, hogy elfogják őket. " _

_Tsunade lépdelni kezdett a szobában, s Sakura az ágy szélén ülve figyelte őt. A Hokage újra a lányra pillantott. " Ez a jutsu elpusztít minden információt, melyet ellenséges shinobik meg tudnának szerezni. Ez egy nagyon összetett jutsu, s csak kevesen képesek megtanulni. " _

_" A végső áldozat egy shinobitól... " Suttogta Sakura inkább magának, mint bárki másnak. " Hogy a falut biztonságban tartsa az ellenségtől...még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy feláldozza a saját életét. " _

_Tsunade tovább nézte őt. A lány fejét ledöntötte, rózsaszín haja eltakarta szemét a tekintetek elől. Hirtelen felpillantott, zaklatott szemei kemények és eltökéltek voltak._

_" Tsunade-sensei. Megtanítod nekem ezt a jutsut? " _

" Úgy hiszem Sakura-chan megöli magát, mielőtt meggyógyítaná Orochimaru karját... " Válaszolt komolyan Tsunade. " ...az öngyilkos jutsuval, amit tanítottam neki. "

Újabb hosszú csend következett.

Majd újra Jiraiya szólalt meg. " Tsunade, tudom, megesküdtél, hogy soha senkinek nem tanítod meg, de...megtanítottad Sakura-channak az Újjászületés eredete jutsut? "

Tsunade hallgatása több volt, mint elég válaszként.

* * *

Sakura csodálkozva nézett Kisamére és Itachira. Mindketten előtte álltak, Kisame Samehadája Tomokazu nyakához szegezve. Zetsu meglepetten bámulta a két megérkező alakot.

Tomokazu jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy egyáltalán észrevette volna őket. Csupán keresztül nézett rajtuk nemtörődően, mielőtt tett egy lépést hátra, s eltolta magától Kisame kardját. " Ne nyúlj hozzám ezzel a dologgal. "

Kisame morgott kissé, torka mélyéről. " Mikor végzed veled, kicsi takony, az utolsó dolog amire emlékezni fogsz az lesz, amivel megöltelek. "

" Állj le, Kisame-san. "

Mindannyian megfordultak, hogy Itachira nézzenek. A legtöbben semmi különöset nem láttak volna rajta, de Sakura jobban ismerte. Ami legjobban meglepte, az a férfi testéből sugárzó düh volt. Szinte fizikai volt. Néma hullámokban áradt róla, vörös Sharinganja még fényesebben ragyogott. Vérvörös színűen.

Habár, Sakura nem tudott ezen időzni, miközben küzdött hogy ne essen össze. Ha nem haldokolt volna, talán kissé szórakoztatónak találta volna a helyzetet. Hiszen, itt volt ő a ' leányka a bajban ' , akiért S-szintű bűnözők harcoltak. _És említsük meg, Ino mindig azt mondta nagy homlokom van. _Érdesen felnevetett kissé, a mozzanat fájdalmat okozott neki, mely végig járta testét.

Kisame aggódva nézett le rá. Sosem látta még ennyire sápatnak. Bőre fehérsége vetekedett az éppen esni kezdő hóval. Szeme többé nem ragyogó és fényes Jáde volt, inkább tompa, sápadt zöld, mint egy beteges növény színe, mely lassan elhervad. Akatsuki köpenyét vér szennyezte be, jobb oldala kihasadt, s lecsúszott válláról, felfedve, ami alatta van. A hatalmas faág az obijából állt ki, szétszakítva a yukatát és annak övét is. A hó körülötte már vérvörös volt, a föld pedig nedves.

_Ha nem szállt volna szembe Tomokazuval...nem került volna ekkora bajba. Ha nem beszélt volna neki vissza Itachiról..._megrázta fejét, s visszafordult Tomokazu és Zetsu felé. Miért _kellett_ megvédenie a kunoichinak Itachit?

" Mi a fenét gondoltál Tomokazu-san? " Kisame próbált kedves hangon beszélni, de csak olyan visszataszító, édes hangot tudott produkálni, mint aki inkább átvágná a torkod, mintsem hogy beszéljen veled.

" Ez egy baleset volt... " Kezdte óvatosan Zetsu, mintha keresné a megfelelő szavakat. " Tomokazu-san csupán elvesztette a kontrollját egy pillanatra. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy— "

" Mi a baj, Itachi? Mérges vagy rám? " Vágott közbe Tomokazu gonoszan vigyorogva.

Az Uchiha szeme összeszűkült, de nem tett semmit, hogy nyugtázza Tomokazu jelenlétét, vagy megjegyzését.

" Mérges vagy, amiért bántottam a kicsi _cseresznye virágod_? "

" Hn. " Horkantott kissé Itachi, egy kunaival játszadozva, melyet ujjai között forgatott. Szemei ugyanolyan hidegek és kemények maradtak. " Nem vagyok olyan, mint Deidara-san. Nem kötődöm a túszokhoz. "

Tomokazu is felhorkantott a maga módján, mintha egy szavát se hinné az Uchihának.

S Kisame sem hitte el. Figyelte Itachit a szeme sarkából. Abban a pillanatban, hogy észrevették ki van Sakurával, Kisame látta, ahogy a férfi arcára kiül a düh, mielőtt elrejtette volna szokásos viselkedése mögé. És bármit is akart az Uchiha elhitetni magával...Kisame tudta, hogy Itachi talán nem törődik mélyen a kunoichivel, de táplál valamilyen érzést iránta. Nehéz volt _nem_ érezni a védelmezés kényszerét a fiatal cseresznye virág iránt.

" Azt mondod. " Vigyorgott gúnyosan Tomokazu. " Nos, akkor szólok, hogy haldoklik, miközben mi beszélgetünk. Ha végső szerelemes búcsút akarsz venni, jobb lesz igyekezned. "

" Fenébe Tomokazu... " Morgott Kisame. " Leader azt mondta élve akarja. "

Tomokazu szórakozottan felnevetett. " Ez nem az én problémám. "

" Az lesz, mikor rájön, hogy te ölted meg. "

" Maa, maa... " Kezdte Zetsu, szemei a viszálykodó Akatsukik között pattogott.

" Ha azt hitted elkaphatsz Sakura Harunot használva, tévedtél. " Szólalt meg Itachi, ujjai még mindig a kunaival babrálták. " Hiszen, ő csali a Kyuubihoz. A cselszövésed csupán megmutatja, mennyire gyenge vagy és mennyire félsz. Ha harcolni akartál volna velem, s tudtad volna, hogy nyersz, nem használtál volna valakit, hogy befolyásolni próbálj. "

Tomokazu ezüst szemei megvillantak. " Mit mondtál? "

" Talán, Tomokazu-san, ha nem lennél ennyire elrontott, puhány kis fos, ezt felfogtad volna. " Majd Itachi könnyedén elhajította a kunait. Egy pillanatig csend támadt, mielőtt Tomokazu arca jobb oldalán egy vékony vörös csík jelent meg, melyből lassacskán pár csepp vér folyt le.

Kisame és Zetsu meglepődve bámulták a jelenetet. Először is, Itachi hangja dühös hangszínnel keveredett, ami nem volt rá jellemző, és még káromkodott is, amely olyan dolog volt, amit a mindig intelligensen és bársonyosan beszélő Uchiha sose tett meg. És még valami...megsebezte Tomokazut. Sose tenne ilyet, míg el nem veszti az önkontrollját. Ez valami olyasmi volt, amit egyikünk sem látott még.

A csönd megtört, mikor Tomokazu végül felmordult. Megindult előre, de megállt, mikor mindannyian halk hangot halottak maguk mögött.

Sakura felnyögött kissé, mikor végre kihúzta a faágat hasából vörösre színezett kezeivel.

" …ninpo…sozo…saise... " Suttogta, befejezve a kézjeleket. A homloka közepén található gyémánt pecsét izzani kezdett, s sebei gyorsan gyógyulásnak indultak.

Az Akatsuki némán figyelte. Mikor a lány sebei begyógyultak, ő elájult, a fának dőlve eszméletlenül.

Itachi lehajolt, s kezébe vette a Harunot, mintha az súlytalan lenne. Hideg tekintetét Tomokazu felé fordította, nem engedve, hogy a férfi lássa rajta mennyire meg van lepve a kunoichi jutsujától.

Tomokazu állatiasan elvigyorodott. " Csak meg kellett győződnöm róla, hogy tényleg ismeri az Újjászületés Eredete jutsut, ne? "

" Mit érdekel az téged? "Mordult fel Kisame.

A férfi csupán újra szórakozottan felnevetett, s eltűnt. Zetsu Kisamére és Itachira tekintett, majd sóhajtott kissé, s követte partnerét.

Kisame lepillantott Sakurára. " A kunoichi tényleg megtette, nem de? "

" Hn. "

A Hizashi nem mondott semmit, ahogy megindultak az erdőn keresztül, Kő irányába. Habár, nem is kellett mit mondania, figyelve, ahogy Itachi fogása a lány teste körül akaratlanul szorosabbá válik.

Volt még itt valami, amit Kisame megtudott, az Uchiha vöröslő Sharinganját látva aznap éjjel.

Megvett mindenkit, aki bántja Sakura Harunot.

* * *

" Akamaru szagot fogott! " Üvöltött fel boldogan Kiba, miközben a fákon keresztül haladtak. Majd szippantott egyet a levegőből és dadogni kezdett, ahogy az előtte levő faágon landolt, majdnem elesve közben.

" Nani, Kiba-san. Miért álltál meg? " Kérdezte mellé kerülve Temari. Neji, Tenten és Shino is beérték a fiút.

Kiba még egyszer szippantott a levegőből, s Akamaru nyüszített kissé.

" Mi az Kiba? " Csattant fel Neji.

" Vér. Sok. " Suttogta Kiba. " ...és Akamaru Sakura-san véreként azonosította. "

Neji szótlanul megindult előttük, s gyorsan eltűnt a fák sűrűjében.

Temari szitkozódva követte, s hagyta, hogy az őt körbevevő fagyos levegő megtisztítsa elméjét, miközben a többiek mellette futottak. Mit gondol Neji, mi a fenét csinál? Belerohan egy veszélyes szituációba, nem törődve mások és a saját biztonságával!

_Csak az érdekli, hogy visszaszerezze Sakura-chant. _Temari fújtatott kissé, majd tovább haladt a Hyuuga után. _Nos, nem csak ő foglalkozik ezzel. _

Kiba négykézláb haladt Akamaru mellett, aggódva szimatolva a levegőt. _Sakura-san...tarts ki..._morogta fusztráltan, kutyája válaszul felnyüszített mellette.

_" Sakura-san, siess! " Szólalt meg Kiba aggódva, kezében egy mozdulatlan, vérző Akamarut tartva. " Már nem bírja sokáig, kérlek! " _

_" Ne, Kiba-san? " Dugta ki álmos fejét ablakán Sakura, " Mi a baj? " _

_" Akamaru megsérült! " Ugrott fel Kiba az ablakhoz, mire a lány egy apró sikoly kíséretében arrébb állt. A fiú a nyitott ablakon keresztül rohant be a szobába, a vérző ebet szorongatva, tiszta félelemmel és reménytelenséggel. _

_" Kiba-san, én nem vagyok állatorvos... " Kezdte a kunoichi aggódva, még mindig álmos szemeivel, kezét kinyújtva. _

_" Erre nincs idő! Egy küldetésen voltunk és nagyon csúnyán megsebesült. Nem tudtam máshova menni. " Válaszolt Kiba őszintén, szinte a lány kezébe dobva Akamarut. _

_Sakura érezte, ahogy a meleg folyadék végigfolyik kezén, miközben az állatot tartotta. Egy apró sóhaj kíséretében lepillantott új, fehér lepedőjére, mielőtt rárakta volna Akamarut. Elkezdte végigvizsgálni. " Kiba-san, miért ide jöttél, annyi hely közül? Miért döntöttél így? "_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_" Tudtam, hogy te meg tudod menteni. " _

_A lány felpillantott, de nem mondott semmit, miközben elkezdte gyógyító chakráját a nyöszörgő Akamaruba áramoltatni. " Jó fiú vagy Akamaru, csak feküdj még itt egy kicsit. " Suttogta halkan, s egyik kezével a kutya fejét simogatta, míg a másikkal felmérte sebesüléseit. _

_Akamaru gyöngén megcsóválta farkát, mielőtt mozdulatlanul a lepedőre ejtette volna. Kiba Sakura válla mögül figyelte, ahogy a lány gyógyítani kezdte kedvencét. _

_" Úgy néz ki, mintha megtámadták volna a belső szerveit egy húsdarálóval! " Szörnyülködött a Haruno, s kezei világos kék színnel izzottak fel. A gyógyító chakra körbevette Akamarut, s ő megmerevedett, habár mellkasa továbbra is fel-le mozgott. _

_Kiba próbálta kitörölni szeméből a könnyeket, de csak egyre több gyűlt bennük. " Hai...egy egyszerű küldetés volt, még csak nem is ANBU szintű, de hanyaggá váltam, s Akamaru itta meg a levét, miattam... " _

_Sakura bólintott. " Értem...ne aggódj, Kiba-san. Nem a te hibád. " _

_" Rendbe fog jönni, ugye? " Kérdezte a fiú kétségbeesetten, nem kedvelve a fáradt hangsúlyt a kunoichi hangjában._

_Sakura gyengén elmosolyodott, ahogy felpillantott Kibára, meghatódva, hogy az ennyire aggódik a kutyáért. " Hai, Kiba-san. " _

_" Itt helyben meg tudnálak csókolni, Sakura-san. " Viccelődött megkönnyebbülve a fiú. _

_" Nem, amíg nem végeztem. Csillapítanom kell a fájdalmát és be kell kötöznöm. " _

_Mikor Sakura mindezzel végzett, Akamaru már aludt, s egyenletesen lélegzett. A Haruno elővett egy apró tubust táskájából, s a fiú felé fordult. " Kiba-san, szeretném, ha mindig, mikor kötést cserélsz, bekennéd a sebét ezzel a kenőccsel— "_

_Kiba pajkosan mosolyogva szakította meg a csókot a kábult Sakurával.. " Kösz, Sakura-san. " _

_A lány pislogott még egyet, majd elvigyorodott, s nevetni kezdett. " Semmiség, Kiba-san. Bár...talán ki kéne vizsgálnom Akamarut. Tetszik, ahogy köszönetet mondasz. " Csipkelődött, mire Kiba arca vörös színt öltött. A lány megölelte őt._

_" Ne, Kiba-san, vicceltem. Nyugodj meg. Örülök, hogy Akamaru jól van. Jó, hogy eljöttél. Örülök, hogy bíztál bennem. " Beszélt őszintén Sakura._

_Kiba vigyorogva bólintott. " Hai, Sakura-san. Tudtam, hogy elképesztő vagy! " _

_Akamaru nyüszített kissé, miközben kinyitotta egyik szemét, majd visszadőlt Sakura lepedőjére. _

_A Haruno nevetni kezdett, akárcsak Kiba. Pár perc múlva a lány szólalt meg kuncogva._

_" Akamaru nem fog örülni, mikor kidobom azt a lepedőt. " _

* * *

Sakura nem emlékezett sokra. Kábultan ébredt fel, s szemei nem akartak kinyílni. Érezte, ahogy hideg levegő mozog körülötte. Kezei átfáztak. Mozgott, de teste mégis mozdulatlan volt. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta szemét, s azonnal meglátta, hogy mi történik.

Itachi a karjában tartva őt, haladt a havon keresztül, Kisamével a nyomában.

A lány felvonta szemöldökét. _Nem menekültem meg tőlük? Kayume után mentek..._

Kinyitotta száját, hogy beszéljen, de csupán apró krákogás jött ki rajta. A torka csontszáraz volt. Nyelt párszor, s újra próbálta, látva, hogy az Uchiha vörös Sharinganja őt vizslatja szórakozottan.

" Hogy...hogy találtatok meg? "

Kisame vigyorogva került egy vonalba velük. " Heló újra, kunoichi. Itachi gondolta, hogy klónt használtál. Mi is csináltunk, s elrejtve a chakránkat követtünk téged. "

_A saját trükkömet használták ellenem_. Elmélkedett némán Sakura. _Észre kellett volna vennem, hogy Itachinak még mindig van egy kis követő jutsuja rajtam. Fenébe._

Hirtelen emlékek töltötték meg elméjét, s képek özönlöttek szemei elé Tomokazuról, Zetsuról és egy havas tisztásról.

" Mi történt...? "

" Nani? " Kérdezte Kisame, miközben tovább haladtak a fákon keresztül.

A lány érezte a változást az időjárásban. A hó egyre sűrűbben és gyorsabban hullott, és hideg szél fújt.

" Tomokazu-san és Zetsu-san? "

" Hn. " Itachi csupán gyorsított tempóján. Sakura csöndben maradt, s a férfi arcát figyelte. Fázott, s érezte, ahogy kezd fáradni. Az Újjászületés eredete technika hatásai hamarosan megmutatkoznak. Nemsokára eszméletlenné fog válni.

Fáradtan bújt közelebb az Uchiha meleg testéhez, egy apró, elégedett mosollyal arcán.

Itachi megmerevedett kissé, mikor érezte, a lány közelségét. Lepillantott rá, s észrevette, hogy már majdnem alszik. A kunoichi felpillantott rá álmos szemein keresztül.

" Arigato, Itachi. "

Majd elájult. Az Uchiha zavarodottan bámult rá. Még a megtisztelő 'san'-t sem rakta a neve mögé.

Kisame mindezt különösen figyelte, de nem mondott semmit, miközben tovább haladtak. " A vihar közeledik. Jó lesz, ha közelebb kerülünk ahhoz a városhoz. "

" Hn. " Itachi csupán ennyit válaszolt, s közelebb ölelte magához Sakurát, annak reményében, hogy melegen tudja tartani a hideg, s csípős esti széllel szemben.

* * *

Orochimaru, legendás Sannin és a Hang ninják vezetője leült a székébe, borostyán szemei csillogtak a homályban.

Mellette állt Kabuto, s aggódó arccal tekintett le főnökére. " Orochimaru-sama, van válaszod? "

Az említett felnézett rá. " Kabuto. Ne beszélj így velem. "

Kabuto azonnal becsukta száját.

Orochimaru lenézett az ölében levő tekercsre, szemei a szavakon időztek. Mióta Sasuke Uchiha megszökött, aggódott, hogy az álma, miszerint elpusztítja Konohát, sosem válik valóra.

De talán...talán mégis sikerül tervei alapján végigvinnie hódítását. Hangos, gonosz nevetés tört ki belőle, ahogy az előtte térdelő alakra pillantott. Vállai rázkódtak, miközben szórakozottan tovább nevetett.

" Orochimaru-sama? " Kérdezte hezitálva Kabuto.

" Csöndet, Kabuto. " Parancsolta Orochimaru. " Úgy tűnik találtam valakit, aki alkalmasabb nálad. Ha továbbra is lélegezni akarsz, csendben maradsz. "

A szemüveges összeráncolta kissé homlokát, ajkai nyugtalanul vékonyodtak el, de nem tett semmit, hogy kimutassa, hogy estek neki vezetője szavai. Csupán kurtán bólintott egyet.

" Tehát...a karjaim a tervezett módon meg lesznek gyógyítva... " Kuncogott tovább Orochimaru. " Érdekes híreket hoztál nekem. "

A nyirkos kövön térdelő árnyékolt figura csupán némán bólintott.

" Mond meg a Leaderednek, hogy odaadom neki a tekercset... " Kezdte Orochimaru, egy gonosz, diadalittas mosollyal kígyós pofáján, majd megnyalva ajkait.

"...mikor Sakura Harunot elhozzátok nekem. "

* * *

Deidara egy apró sóhaj kíséretében járkált körbe a hotelszobában. Próbálta elrejteni nyugtalanságát és aggodalmát, miközben tovább bámult ki az ablakon a hotellal szembeni területet figyelve.

" Attól, hogy az ajtót figyeled, Haruno-san nem fog hamarabb megérkezni. " Szólalt meg Sasori az ágyán ülve. Teljes figyelmét a kezében levő fadarabra fordítva, melyet éppen faragott. " Mindamellett, nemsokára itt a vihar. Nem érnek ide időben. "

A szőke horkantott. " Persze, hogy ide érnek, hm. " Vont vállat, s dőlt neki az ablakpárkánynak. " Ez a kijelölt találkozási pont, mielőtt elmennénk a Kőben levő házamba, hm. "

" Már két napja késnek. "

" Talán csak távolabb utaztunk, mint gondoltuk. Mi van, ha egy másik hotelben várnak ránk, hm? "

Sasori türelmesen felsóhajtott, mintha egy gyereknek magyarázna valamit. " Deidara-san, mindig ezt a hotelt használjuk találkozási helynek. "

" Mit gondolsz miért késnek? "

" Talán Haruno-san megpróbált megszökni. "

Deidara homlokát ráncolta. Ő is ugyanerre gondolt, de nem adott hangot félelmének. " Miért tenne ilyet? Nem mintha meg tudna szökni. Túl okos, hogy megpróbálja, hm. "

" Ah. " Bólintott a bábmester, bár hangja megmutatta, hogy nem ért egyet. Ettől társa csak újra homlokát ráncolta.

Hirtelen kopogtak az ajtón. S Deidara odarohanva kinyitotta, majd kidugta rajta fejét.

" Deidara-san, ha ANBU lennék halott lettél volna, mielőtt annyit mondhatnál 'hm'. " Vigyorgott Kisame, miközben belépett. " Sóvárogsz utánam? "

A szőke horkantott. " Nem randizom halfejűekkel, hm. " Vigyorgott, mikor a Hizashi viccesen fejbe akarta vágni, de ő könnyedén kitért előle.

Hirtelen Itachi lépett be, egy bebugyolált alakot tartva kezében.

" Sakura-san! " Indult felé Deidara. " Mi történt, hm? "

" Che. " Ült le a szoba közepén található székbe Kisame. " Az a teme Tomokazu megtámadta. "

" Nani? " Kérdezte nyugodtan Sasori, miközben látta, hogy partnere nyitott szájjal bámul döbbenetében. " Miért támadná meg Tomokazu-san Haruno-sant? "

" Azt mondta látni akarta, hogy képes-e az Újjászületés eredete technikára. " Morogta Kisame. " Egy rakat szar az az ember. "

" De ez azt jelenti, hogy hatalmas sérülést kellett szereznie... " Szörnyülködött Deidara. " Rendben van, hm? "

" Hn. " Morgott egyet az Uchiha, miközben Sakura merev testét az ágyra helyezte, mely egykor Deidaráé volt. " Rendben lesz. "

" Hol voltatok ti, hm? " Kérdezte a szőke. " Nem kellett volna megállítanotok Tomokazu-sant, hogy ne támadjon Haruno-sanra, hm? "

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Sasori és Deidara Kisamét pirulni látta.

Tarkóját dörzsölte zavarában. " A kunoichi leitatott... "

Deidara hisztérikusan elkezdett nevetni. " Leitatott, hm? "

Sasori megrázta fejét egy újabb apró sóhaj kíséretében, mintha nem értené, hogy végezhette egy szobában egy rakás gyerekkel. " Tehát gondolom megszökött és Tomokazu megtalálta? "

" Hai. " Bólintott Kisame, miközben hátradőlt a székben. " Használnia kellett az Újjászületés eredete technikát, és megtette. "

" Igazán? " Sasori szemei érdeklődve csillantak fel. " Úgy tudtam, csupán a Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade képes erre. "

A Hizashi vállat vont. " Gondolom megtanította a cseresznye virágnak. "

Deidara megindult, hogy leüljön az ágya végébe, de Itachi megelőzte. Levette a lányról az Akatsuki köpenyt, s a szőke felé nyújtotta. " Vedd el. Már nincs rá szüksége. " Hangja kissé maró volt, s Deidara találkozott az Uchiha tekintetével. Mindkettejük szeme összeszűkült.

" Mert ez az enyém, és senki másét nem viselheti, csak a tiedet, hm? "

Itachi felhorkantott, a férfi gyerekes viselkedése miatt. " Mert véres és szakadt. " _Ostoba._Ez az egy szó lengett körülöttük, kimondatlanul, de megértve.

Sasori észrevette, hogy Kisame elaludt, így már csak egy emberhez fordulhatott kérdésével. " Itachi-san, nem kéne valamelyikünknek felkeresni a Leadert, hogy elmondja neki, Tomokazu-san kísérletezett Haruno-san életével? "

" Minek? " Szűkültek össze Deidara szemei. " Leader kivételez Tomokazu-sannal. " _Majdnem annyira, mint Itachival. _A szőke szája akaratlanul is megrándult a gondolatra, majd elrejtette egy apró mosoly mögé. " Küldök egy madarat, bár nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet. "

" Hai. " Bólintott Sasori. " Fent maradok este, akárcsak Deidara-san. Most már aludhatnál Itachi-san. Ha Haruno-san használta az Újjászületés eredete jutsut, egy napig, vagy tovább eszméletlen fog maradni. Megvárhatnánk itt, míg a vihar elcsitul. "

" Mi van ha azok az ANBUk még mindig követnek minket? " Nyitotta ki egyik szemét Kisame, s tekintett rájuk.

A szőke megvonta vállát. " Nem tudhatják merre mentünk. Még ha tudnák is, ebben a viharban nem jutnak sehova, hm. "

Itachi levette saját köpenyét, s lefeküdt Deidara ágyának másik oldalán, az alvó Sakura mellett. Deidara eltűnődött, hogy a férfi lehet csak azért tette, hogy őt bosszantsa.

Ha igen, működött.


	9. 8 Fejezet : Ha a napsütésnek íze lenne

**8. fejezet**

**Magányos Éjszakák **

Neji összehúzta magát köpönyege alatt, próbálva védeni testét a hótól, mely baljós vadsággal örvénylett a barlang bejárata körül. Sóhajtva hunyta le szemeit, s szorította össze vacogó fogait.

_Átkozott vihar..._

Órák óta tart és semmi jelét nem mutatja, hogy el akarna állni. Nemsokára teljesen belepi őket a hó. Akár egy napra is...és ez alkalommal, Sakura nem lesz itt, hogy megosszák testük melegét egymással.

Talán már nincs is életben.

_" Már majdnem ott vagyunk? " Kérdezte meg Temari a ködös szelen keresztül, amely visszafújta a havat arcukba. Mindannyian remegtek, s hallani lehetett vacogó fogaik csattogását. _

_" A szag megfakult a hó miatt! " Ordibálta Kiba. " Jobb ha Akamaru vezet minket tovább. " _

_Neji Byakuganját használva próbálta belátni az előttük levő területet. Nem segített. Csupán a fehérség világát látta. Vakon haladt Kiba és Akamaru után, akárcsak a többiek. _

_" ...ott... " Kiba hangja halk volt, mégis mind hallották. _

_Nejinek nem volt szüksége Byakuganjára, hogy lássa a hatalmas, vörös foltot a fa tövében. _

_" Úristen... " Suttogta Tenten. " Ez Sakura...? " _

_Akamaru szippantott a vérből, s felnyüszített, farka lekonyult két lába közé, s fülei is élettelenül lógtak arca mellett. Leült mellette a hóban, összekuporodva, mintha próbálná megtalálni Sakurát, s megzavarodik, hogy ő miért nincs itt, ha a vére itt van. _

_Neji tovább bámult a hatalmas vörös pocsolyára. Kicsi, kóbor hópihék úsztak a tócsa fölé, majd leszálltak annak vastag, fényes felszínére. _

_Temari szemöldökét felvonva, zavartan figyelte, ahogy a hópihék lassan elolvadnak. Letérdelt a hóban, és a vérbe nyúlt, két ujja között megtapintva azt. Neji felé fordult. " Még mindig meleg. Közel vagyunk. " _

_" De talán már halott. " Szólalt meg Shino. _

_Kiba dühösen rázta meg fejét. " Nem vinnék el a testét. Nem vinnének magukkal egy hullát. ÉLETBEN VAN! " A többiek szomorúan és dühösen figyelték őt, mind hinni akartak abban, amit mond. _

_" Igaza van. " Bólintott Tenten. " Senki sem cipelne egy hullát, pláne nem ebben. " Mutatott a körülöttük dühöngő hóviharra. " Mindamellett, hogyan gyógyítaná meg Itachi szemét, ha halott lenne? " _

_" Tentennek igaza van! " Morgott Kiba. " Sakura biztosan életben van! " _

_" Talán meggyógyíttatták vele Itachi szemét, s utána megölték. " _

_Mindenki megfordult, hogy Shinora nézzen. Kiba keze ökölbe szorult, talán mert nem akarta elfogadni, a fiú szavai mögött rejtőző igazságot. _

_" ...de, miért nincs itt a test? " Kérdezte Tenten, a remény apró szálába kapaszkodva._

_" Talán, valahol útközben megszabadultak tőle. " Válaszolt hidegen Temari, álarc mögé rejtve érzelmeit. Nyugodtnak kell maradnia...nyugodtnak kell maradnia. Ő ennek a küldetésnek a vezetője; tökéletesen kell azt végbe vinnie. Nem hagyhatja, hogy az érzelmei útjába álljanak._

_" Nem halt meg. " _

_Temari fusztráltan felsóhajtott Neji kijelentésére. " A fenébe Hyuuga, én is szeretném életben visszaszerezni Sakurát, akárcsak te, de nem tudunk mit tenni! Nem tudjuk semmisé tenni a történteket, s nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a tényeket. " _

_" ...Sakura elmondta nekem, hogy Tsunade megtanította neki az Újjászületés eredete technikát. " Kezdte Neji, szemei sosem hagyták el a vörös vértócsát, melyet lassan befedett a hó. Egy apró, kényszeredett mosoly ült ki ajkaira,s szemei diadalittasan fénylettek. " Sakura nem tud meghalni. " _

" Fenébe, szétfagyok. " Nevetett fel kissé Kiba, kabátját és köpönyegét szorosabbra fogva maga körül. Akamaru nyüszítve próbálta betuszkolni magát gazdája kabátjába, s az felmorgott kissé, mikor a 30 kilós kutya sikeresen elérte célját. A fiú próbálta kiköpni szájából kedvence szőrét, miközben megvakarta annak fültövét. " Bűzlesz, mint egy ázott kutya. "

A Tenten mellett összekuporodott Temari megforgatta szemeit. Kezd belebetegedni és belefáradni abba, hogy meg kellett állniuk! Az utolsó dolog amire szükségük van, hogy teljesen betemesse őket a hó.

Elég nagy esély volt rá, hogy ez megtörténjen.

Shino belefújt kabátujjába, próbálva melegen tartani kikaiát. Megállás nélkül mozgolódtak testében. Kezeit zsebeibe dugta, s tovább gondolkozott meleg dolgokon : mint egy gőzölgő csésze tea, vagy egy tál meleg ramen. _Istenem, a hideg kikészít. Kezdek úgy gondolkozni, mint Naruto. _

Tenten belefújt tenyereibe, majd összedörzsölte azokat. Lélegzete ajkait fehér köd formájában hagyta el, s minden alkalommal, mikor levegőt vett, tüdeje belefájdult. Próbált valami melegre gondolni, de csupán egy távoli emlék jutott eszébe róla és Sakuráról, chunnin korukból.

_" Oi. " Pördült meg Sakura a hóban, fenekére érkezve. Vigyorogva pillantott fel Tentenre, kirázva a havat rózsaszín hajából. " Ez fájt! Soha többé nem harcolok ellened hócsatában. " _

_Tenten nevetve dobta el az éppen elkészült hógolyóját, mely összetörve, apró hófelhőt kavarva fel, érkezett meg a talajra, Majd leült a Haruno mellé. _

_" Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy februárban is havazik... " Egy ideig csönd telepedett rájuk, míg mindketten a tájban gyönyörködtek. " Gondolod Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Neji, és Hinata jól vannak? " Kérdezte halkan Tenten. " Három napja vissza kellett volna érniük. " _

_Sakura horkantott. " Megint Tsunade-sensei ajtaja előtt hallgatóztál, Tenten? " _

_A lány homlokát ráncolva elpirult kissé. " Nos, ellentétben veled, én nem maradhatok bent az irodájában és hallhatok minden fontos információt. " _

_A Haruno vállat vont. " Tudni ezeket az információkat nem olyan jó muri, mint aminek tűnik. Minden este, mikor elmegyek fáj a fejem. Mostanában papírokat szortírozok neki. " Hangosan felsóhajtott, s megtámasztotta magát könyökével. _

_" ... bármi hír Narutoról és Jiraiya-samáról? "_

_Sakura válla megsüllyedt. " Iie. " _

_Tenten ajkába harapott. " Sajnálom, hogy megkérdeztem Sakura-chan, de nem tesz neked jót, ha továbbra is rájuk gondolsz és értük aggódsz. " _

_" Tudom. " _

_Tenten megfordult, s a lányra pillantott, hallva, hogy annak hangja akadozik. Nem akart érzéketlen lenni, csak vissza akarta szerezni a régi Sakurát. A vidám Sakurát akarta, aki mosolygott, viccelődött és csipkelődött, A barátnőjét akarta. _

_" Azt hallottam, hogy Shikamaru Homoki Temarival randizik, ez igaz? " _

_Sakura megemelte szemöldökét. " Miből gondolod, hogy én tudom? " _

_" Nagyon titkos információnak kell lennie. Ha valaki megtudná, hogy Shikamaru erőfeszítéseket tesz valamiért, a világ megállna. " Viccelődött Tenten. _

_Sakura lágyan felnevetett, majd bólintott. " Hai, hai...szerintem jó hír, hogy Shikamaru és Temari együtt vannak. Megérdemlik egymást. " _

_" Tökéletes, nem gondolod? Hiszen, mindjárt itt a Valentin nap. " _

_" Oh, Hai. " Suttogta a Haruno. " El is felejtettem. " _

_" Hogyhogy? Biztosan száz, vagy még több rajongód van, különösön Lee, nem is beszélve arról a három új chunninról, akik megcsókolnák a lábad alatt a talajt is — mi is a nevük:Aarriko, Sato, és Shinta? " Vigyorgott Tenten. _

_Sakura gyönge próbálkozást tett a mosolygással, de szemeiben könnyek kezdtek gyűlni. Tenten épp bocsánatot akart kérni, mikor valaki a fákon keresztül rohanva landolt előttük. Lee volt az. _

_" Tenten! " Köszönt a fiú. " Sakura-san! "_

_" Hé, Lee. " Intett Tenten. " Mi a baj? " _

_" Találkoznunk kell Inoval és Chojival! Küldetésre megyünk. " _

_" Oh. " Bólintott a lány. " Rendben. " Felállt, s Sakurára mosolygott. " Hello, Sakura-chan. " _

_" Később találkozunk, Tenten. " Állt fel Sakura is. " Azt hiszem visszamegyek Tsunade-senseihez. Biztosan lesz valami munkája számomra. " _

_Tenten és Lee megindultak Konoha irányába, s a lány visszafordult, hogy Sakurára pillantson. A Haruno visszaült a földre, s vállai rázkódtak. Tenten tudta, hogy sír. Szemei elszomorodtak, mikor felfogta, hogy a lány Sasukére gondol, s a szerelemre, melyet továbbra is érzett iránta. _

_Sakurának nem lesz része szerelemben Valentinkor. _

_

* * *

_

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Sakura homlokát ráncolva pillantott ki félig nyitott szemhéjai alól. Pislogott párszor, továbbra se nyitva ki teljesen szemeit. Látása homályos és összefüggéstelen volt, de így is sikerült kivennie az alacsony plafon körvonalait. Nem szűrődött be fény, így hát úgy gondolta, hogy odakint még mindig sötét lehet, de ha van is fény...az nagyon gyenge. Amilyenek a csukott ablakokat takaró zsalukon átszűrődő fények szoktak lenni.

...de hol a fenében _van_?

Lassan felült, megdörzsölve fejét egy morgás kíséretében. Hirtelen mellette termett valaki, egy meleg bögrét nyomva kezeibe. Zavaradottan nézett le a gőzölgő teára, mielőtt felpillantott volna a mellette álló személyre.

" Deidara-san ! " Mosolygott boldogan, miközben mocorgott az ágyon. Zavarodottan nézett le magára. Nem az Itachitól kapott ruhákat hordta. Igazából...egy hatalmas hálós pólót és egy nadrágot viselt — mindkettő túl nagy volt számára.

" Sakura-san. " Bólintott Deidara, egy apró mosollyal arcán. Továbbra is a lányt figyelte megfeszítetten, s a Harunot ez kezdte kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni. Félrepillantott, érezve, hogy a csend megnyúlik. Belekortyolt teájába, s majdnem felnyögött az élvezettől, mikor a meleg folyadék végigjárta torkát, merev ellentétet alkotva a csípős levegővel, mely megérintette testét, mikor a takaró lehullott róla.

Csupán kihasználta a csendet, hogy körbenézzen a szobában. Nem volt itt senki, Deidarán és rajta kívül, bár látszott, hogy mások is jártak itt. Sakura Kisamére, Itachira és Sasorira tippelt.

Eltűnődött mennyi ideje lehet eszméletlen. Tudta, hogy elájult, miután használta az Újjászületés eredete technikát, ami azt jelenti, hogy napokig aludhatott.

" Deidara-san...mi a fene van rajtam? "

" Oh. " Köhögött kissé a fiú, s tarkóját dörzsölve a lány mögötti fal felé fordította tekintetét. " Nos, tudod, a ruháid véresek és piszkosak voltak, hm. Le kellett vennünk rólad, hm. "

" Oh...mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen? "

" Két napig. " Válaszolt Sasori az ajtóból. Sakurára bólintott, s belépett a szobába. " Jó reggelt, Haruno-san. Örülök, hogy jól vagy. "

A lány bólintott. " Hai...köszönöm, Sasori-san. "

" Éhes vagy? " Kérdezte a szőke. " Az Újjászületés eredete technika használata után biztosan ki vagy éhezve, hm. "

" Oh. " Bólintott a kunoichi elgondolkodva. " Hai. Hol van Itachi? "

" Lent, Kisamével. " Válaszolt Sasori. Sakura észrevette a lehangolt arckifejezést Deidara arcán, de zavarodottan félrelökte azt, nem tudva, hogyan kezelje.

" Ez nem egy fogadó? "

" Mi vagyunk az egyetlen látogatók itt. Szabad bejárásunk van a társalgóba és a konyhákba. "

" Oh. " Mosolygott Sakura. _Gondolom a fogadós nem tudta, hogy az Akatsukit szállásolja el— habár, nem mintha nem engedte volna őket be, ha tudta is. Nem, ha úgy tervezte, tovább akar élni. _" Nos, akkor _feltétlenül_ szeretnék valamit enni. Nem emlékszem az utolsó alkalomra, mikor megettem egy egész tál ételt! " Állt fel, s kötötte szorosra a nadrágon levő apró madzagot, miközben észrevette, hogy annak vége a földre hull, eltakarva lábfejeit is. " Ez biztosan nem Itachié..._Kisame_ ruháit hordom? "

" Csak neki voltak plusz ruhái, hm. " Vigyorgott gonoszul Deidara. " Kicsit nagyok. "

" Csak egy _kicsit_. " Válaszolt Sakura, szintén vigyorogva, ahogy a pólóra pillantott, amelyben majdnem elveszett. " De nem maradhatok ebben. "

" Ezt Itachi küldi neked. " Nyújtott felé egy csomagot Sasori. " Azt mondta viseld ezt. "

Sakura homlokát ráncolva nézett a tárgyra, s végül Deidara szólalt meg.

" Még mindig megvan a kimono, amit tőlem kapott. " Miért nem hordhatja azt, hm? "

A bábmester sóhajtott. " Kérdezd Itachit. "

Sakura látta, hogy Deidara kezei bosszúsan ökölbe szorulnak. Rámosolygott, megfogva lágyan a fiú kezeit sajátjával. " Ne aggódj emiatt, Deidara-san! Holnap a te kimonodat viselem, ne? " _Kérlek ne kezdeményez harcot Itachival_...fejezte be némán, remélve, hogy el tudta küldeni üzenetét a fiúnak, szemein keresztül.

Deidara mosolyogva bólintott. " Rendben, Sakura-san. " Megvillantotta fényes vigyorát, s az ajtó felé indult. " Kint találkozunk, hm. " Majd Sasorival együtt távozott.

Sakura óvatosan kibontotta a csomagot, lassan kivéve a ruhát a rizspapírból. A látványtól elmosolyodott, még ha csak kissé is.

Nyilvánvalóan Itachi Uchiha kedves tud lenni, mikor akar.

Vagy csak lenyűgöző humorérzéke van.

* * *

" Homok... " Sóhajtott kissé Shikamaru, ahogy az ország határain belül landoltak. Majdnem felnevetett megkönnyebbülésében. Végre aludhatnak, a félelem nélkül, hogy ellenséges shinobik támadnak rájuk.

A velük levő homok ANBUk is sokkal boldogabbnak tűntek. Páran közülük egymással beszélgettek, nevetgélve és viccelődve.

" Igyekezzünk Shikamaru. " Szólalt meg bosszúsan Naruto. " Minél hamarabb eljutunk Gaarához, annál hamarabb indulhatunk Sakura-chan után! "

" Hai, hai... " Válaszolt lustán a Nara. " Nyugodj le, Naruto. "

A szőke izgatottan felsóhajtott, de nem mondott mást, csupán végignézett a sivár tájon. " Nézzétek ezt a sok homokot! "

" Igen... " Válaszolt Ino. " Nyilván ezért hívják rejtett _Homok_ falunak. "

Choji vihogni kezdett, míg Lee és Kakashi vigyorogva tekintett a homlokát ráncoló Uzumakira.

Hinata a fiú megmentésére sietett. " H-hai, Naruto-kun! Tényleg s-sok h-homok van itt. "

Ino elkeseredetten megforgatta szemeit, motyogva valamit Chojinak, hogy milyen szomorú, hogy Hinatának színlelnie kell, hogy Narutonak igaza volt valamiben, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, mintha egy _komplett_ idiótával randizna.

" Hé, Ino. " Shikamaru önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott kissé, miközben visszanézett rájuk. " Legalább Hinatának _van_ valakije, akit megvédhet. " Hosszú harc folyt közte és Ino között, mivel annak ellenére, hogy a lány dicsekvése szerint ő a legszebb kunoichi Konohában, még mindig nem volt barátja.

A lány elpirult kissé, majd az égre pillantott. Végül újra a fiúra tekintett. " Nos, legalább — " Mondatát nem bírta befejezni, mivel kunai zápor zuhant rájuk.

Shikamaru félreugrott, lábai megcsúsztak a homokban és megsüllyedtek kissé, miközben próbálta gyorsan felmérni a helyzetet. Vele szemben a melléjük állított Homok ANBU csoport állt, egyikük egy kunait pörgetett ujjai között.

_Úgy látszik Temari komolyan gondolta, hogy ezek az ANBUk nem megbízhatóak._Gondolta magában, miközben próbált nyugodt maradni, egyik kezét lassan háta mögé rejtve, hogy ne vonja magára a figyelmet.

_Fenébe._

Megfordult, s látta, hogy Hinata épp Narutot segíti fel, akit úgy tűnt teljesen váratlanul ért a támadás._Tipikus Naruto...micsoda kolonc._

Sasuke és Kakashi egyaránt támadó pozíciót vettek fel.

Choji és Ino hátra ugrottak, s mindketten kunaiért nyúltak.

Lee homlokát ráncolva porolta le nadrágját.

Shikamaru felpillantott az égre, majd a földre tekintett. A Nap magasan volt, s a Homok ANBUk területén voltak. Ami azt jelentette, hogy a Nap homályosította a látást...s a Homok ANBUk előnyt élveztek, a számukra ismerős terep miatt.

Utálta mikor a tényezők ellene voltak. Szerencsére...a Nap magas állása valami mást is jelentett. Persze, semmit se látott előre, mikor megszólalt. " Mi folyik itt? "

A homok-ninek szótlanul fegyvereik után nyúltak, beleértve görbe, kampós darabokat, melyek Shikamaru elképzelése szerint szabvány fegyverek lehetettek a Homok ANBUknál.

" Egy Konohai shinobi csapat megtámadásával megszegnétek a két falu közötti egyezményt. " Szólalt meg nyugodtan Kakashi, átlátva a Nara tervén.

" Azt tesszük, ami legjobb a falunknak. " Válaszolt az egyik ANBU maszkján keresztül. " Ha meg kell titeket ölnünk, hogy megvédjük azt, hát legyen. " Majd további kunai záport indított feléjük.

Shikamaru csupán alábukott, mikor a kunai elszáguldott mellette. A többiek szétszóródva elugrottak az útból, próbálva kihúzni a Homok ANBUkat csoportjukból, hogy szemtől szembe harcolhassanak.

A Homok ANBUK nem mozdultak, csupán nyugodtan nézték őket álarcuk mögül. Mintha csak játszanának velük, s nem tekintenék őket fenyegetésnek.

_Azt hiszik előnyben vannak. Még nem láttak minket harcolni, így hát alábecsülnek minket_...elmélkedett Shikamaru. _Szerencsénkre._

" Nos? " Morgott Naruto. " Harcoltok, vagy sem? Mikor a Kazekagétok tudomást szerez erről, maj— "

" _Mi_ sosem támadtunk meg titeket. " Válaszolt szórakozottan az egyik Homok ANBU. " Megöltek titeket a konohai lány visszaszerzéséért folytatott küldetés során. Az Akatsuki rajtunk ütött, s ti sajnos elestetek a harcban. "

" Che. " Gúnyolódott Ino. " A Kazekagétok nem hülye, tudjátok. Mindenki keresztül tud látni ezen a hazugságon. Nem lenne kissé különös, hogy az összes Konohai ANBU meghal, míg ti mind túlélitek? "

" Ez mind a Konohai ANBUk bátorságának köszönhető; mindenki tudja, hogy akár az életüket is kockáztatják szövetségeseikért és megöletik magukat jelentéktelen dolgokért. "

" Bocsi, hogy van lelkiismeretünk... " Morogta magának Ino.

Majd Kakashi szólalt meg. " És mi van Temari-donoval? "

" Egy kissé hátráltatott. Ki akartuk iktatni, annak reményében, hogy megmenthetjük az életét. Nem akarnánk megölni valakit, aki közénk tartozik, bármennyire is félre volt vezetve, s azt hitte, hogy ti a Homok falu szövetségesei vagytok. "

" De a szövetségeseitek _vagyunk_! " Válaszolt őszintén Lee. Folytatta volna, de nem volt rá lehetősége, miközben a Homok ANBUk tovább bámultak, s páran kézjeleket kezdtek formálni.

Shikamaru őket nézte hűvös tekintettel, miközben a többiek szétszóródtak. Kezeit zsebeibe csúsztatta, s fejét oldalra fordította. " Dél van, nem de? " Elvigyorodott kissé, miközben mind abba hagyták a kézjelek formálását, hogy zavarodottan rá pillantsanak. " Mint azokban a régi western filmekben. Kezdődhet a harc? " Jelentőségteljesen lepillantott a homok ANBUk árnyékaira, melyeket már irányítása alatt tartott.

Naruto vigyorgott, s szemei összeszűkültek. " Hé, Homoki barmok. " Mind megfordultak, s nyugodtan rápillantottak. " Játszunk cowboyost. " S felemelte kezét, egy hatalmas Rasengant tartva tenyerén. Majd a chakrát ujjai hegyére küldte, egy apró, tiszta gömb formájában, s kezéből fegyvert formált.

" Bang. "

S útjára engedte a Rasengant.

* * *

Mikor Sakura leérkezett a hotel lépcsőjének aljára, mind a négy Akatsuki rápillantott.

Kisame vigyorgott. " Hogy tetszik az új ruhád, kunoichi? "

Sakura önkénytelenül is vissza vigyorgott rá. " Jobban passzol, mint a te pólód. " Utalt a nadrágra és yukatára, amit éppen viselt. Mindkettő fekete volt, de a vékony derekát átölelő selyemövön vörös felhő minta díszelgett. Kerülve a szemkontaktust Itachival, leült az üres székre Deidara mellett. Tudta, ha ránézne talán elpirulna. Hiszen, a férfi csináltatta a ruhát...csak neki...

_És Itachi azt mondta ő nem tud úriember lenni._ Gondolta magában Sakura, visszaemlékezve a yukata hátulján levő Haruno klán szimbólumára, ami szintén azt jelentette, hogy kifejezetten neki készült. _De fogadok nem egyedül találta ki...vajon..__**.**_Kisaméra pillantott, aki rávigyorgott, majd kacsintott.

_Ah._Tűnődött a lány. _Kisame biztosan úgy döntött, hogy az ivótársának szüksége van egy új ruhára. _Vigyorgott belsőleg. _Tudtam, hogy Itachi sosem lenne képes ilyesmire egyedül, különösen kedvesség nélküli szívével._

Majdnem nevetésben tört ki, de kívülről hűvös és érzéketlen maradt. _Először szereznie kéne egy szívet. _

_Most már úgy nézel ki, mintha egy igazi Akatsuki tag lennél, Sakura._Gondolta magában Deidara, a lányra mosolyogva. El kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon jól mutat rajta a ruha. Egy része hinni akart benne, hogy a lány tényleg tagja az Akatsukinak. Akkor Sakura velük maradhatna. Talán egy csapatba is kerülne vele. Habár...a másik oldala örült, hogy a kunoichi nem tag. Nem hitte, hogy a Haruno valaha is olyan emberré tudna válni, aki érzéketlenül és megbánás nélkül képes ölni. Ha mégis...már nem lenne ugyanaz az ember. Már nem lenne az a Sakura akit...szeret...

" Köszönöm a ruhát, Itachi-san. " Bólintott Sakura, továbbra is kerülve a szemkontaktust, nem csak a férfival, de Deidarával is, aki őt nézte egy szívből jövő tekintettel, mintha átlátna rajta. Elkapta Kisame tekintetét és rávigyorgott, majd kacsintott a maga módján, megköszönve neki is. Gondolta nem tenne jót Itachi egojának, ha szóba hozná, hogy tudja, valószínűleg Kisame javasolta a dolgot.

" Szóval, milyen ételünk van? " Dőlt előre, könyökeit térdein pihentetve, arcát kezével támasztva. " Éhes vagyok. "

" Nézzük csak... " Pillantott fel Deidara a plafonra, megzavarva ábrándozásában. " Van rizs...rizs...még rizs...oh — és rizs, hm. "

" Gondolom a fogadós nem tervezte, hogy ilyen sokáig betemet minket a hó? " Kérdezte a lány.

" Na. Megettük az összes többi ételt, kunoichi. " Vigyorgott Kisame. " Lemaradtál. Hiszen, mi nem tudtunk mást csinálni, két napig, míg te aludtál. "

" Csitul a vihar? "

Sasori megrázta fejét. " Iie. Biztosan folytatódni fog pár napig, míg eléri azt a pontot, hogy útnak indulhatunk. "

" Ah. " Bólintott Sakura, " Nos. " Állt fel egy ragyogó mosollyal. " Azt hiszem akkor hozok egy kis rizst. Kihozom a többit nektek, ha még nem ettetek. " Majd eltűnt egy másik szobában.

A négy Akatsuki nézte a távolodó a lányt, mind más gondolatokkal.

Sasori úgy tervezte lesz egy-két művelt beszélgetése a kunoichivel, az elkövetkező pár napban.

Kisame le akarta itatni, ahogyan saját magát is — míg a többi Akatsuki felügyelete alatt vannak, persze.

Habár, a másik két Akatsuki gondolatai kissé tükrözték egymást, az egyikük elrejtette azt az ész sorompója alá, s elzárta érzelmeit, a másiké viszont égbekiáltóan látható volt mindenki számára.

Mindketten arra gondoltak, milyen csodálatos lehet kettesben tölteni egy kis időt Sakura Harunoval.

Az egyik megtagadta gondolatait.

A másik magához ölelte őket.

Mindketten úgy döntöttek, megpróbálják.

* * *

Sakura a széles ablakpárkányon ült, a kinti havas tájat, s a messzeségben, ablakokon átszűrődő fényeket nézve. Apró képeket kezdett el formálni ujjaival a megfagyott ablakon, örvényeket és hullámokat.

_Egyedül vagyok itt...és kezdem megkedvelni őket._ Már majdnem esedezett belső énjének, hogy érveljen, hogy adjon neki ésszerű okokat, amiért nem tud és nem _szabad_ neki kötődnie ezekhez az emberekhez.

Most az egyszer, belső Sakura csendben maradt.

_Pont jókor hagysz magamra._ Morgott magának, s szemeit becsukva, homlokát a hideg ablaknak nyomta.

_" Sakura-chan? " Pillantott be Shizune a Hokage irodájába. Tsunade az asztalra dőlve aludt, míg Sakura a szoba közepén ült a földön, s papírok vették körül. Egy íróecsetet tartva egyik kezében, másikban egy dossziét. _

_Azt vizsgálta különös odafigyeléssel. Felpillantott, mikor a nő belépett. " Épp átnézem Tsunade-sensei pár papírját. Teljesen kimerült a kórházi munkától. " _

_Shizune nyelt egyet. " Sakura, fel kell keltenünk Tsunade-senseit! Szükségünk van a gyógyító képességére. Vészhelyzet van. " _

_A Haruno azonnal felállt. " Nem fog felkelni, adtam neki valamit, hogy aludjon egy ideig, mivel mostanában nem nagyon jut el az ágyáig. " Sétált az ajtó felé. " Mi a baj? " _

_Shizune követte. " Sakura-chan, ugye nem gondolod, hogy te képes leszel...? " _

_" Megteszem. " Bólintott a lány. " Mi történt, Mi a vészhelyzet? " _

_" Sakura-chan... " Követte a Harunot a nő, majd suttogott, mikor elhagyták a Hokage épületet. " Sasuke és még páran Orochimaru emberei közül megtámadtak egy csapat ANBUt. Ino rettenetesen vérzik. Nem tudjuk, hogy túléli-e. Szükségünk van Tsunadére. " _

_Sakura szemei kitágultak, s egyik kezét szája elé emelte, majd a kórház felé kezdett rohanni._

_" Sakura-chan! " Ordított utána a barna hajú nő. _

_A Haruno megérkezve céljához belökte az ajtót, s ordibálni kezdett. " Hol van Ino? " _

_A nővérek és egyéb medikus shinobik mind tudták, hogy Sakura Tsunade tanonca, s bíztak medikus képességeiben, mindenkinél jobban, Tsunadéé mellett. Gondolták, hogy azért van itt, hogy végrehajtsa a kezeléseket. _

_" Erre. " Szólalt meg az egyik nővér, majd felállt, s elindult a folyosón. " Öt shinobi dolgozik rajta, de nem tudjuk mi fog történni. " _

_" Mi van a csapat többi tagjával? " Kérdezte Sakura elgondolkozva, miközben követte az ápolót. _

_" Kisebb sérülések. Nyilvánvalóan Ino meggyógyította az életveszélyes sebeket, s utána sérült meg, mivel nem maradt több chakrája és a többiek eszméletlenek voltak. Mikor magukhoz tértek, már nagyon sok vért veszített. "_

_" Hai. " Bólintott a Haruno, miközben befordultak a sarkon. Shikamaru, Choji, Anko, Shino, és Hinata mind az ajtó előtt álltak. Anko, Shino, és Hinata a küldetésen voltak Inoval. Shikamaru és Choji a lány régi társai voltak. Mind rémülten és teljesen reménytelenül néztek ki. _

_Egy férfi ült az egyik székben, arcát kezeibe temetve. Ino apja volt az._

_Mind megfordultak, hogy a mellettük elhaladó Sakurára nézzenek, aki megállt Ino apja előtt. " Yamanaka-san? " Suttogta a lány. _

_A szólított felpillantott._

_" Rendbe jön. " Mondta magabiztosan a lány. " Most bemegyek oda. Mikor legközelebb kijövök, Ino velem jön, teljesen stabil állapotban. " _

_" Sakura... " Suttogta Shikamaru, kételkedve a lány szavaiban._

_" Ígérem, nem hagyom el azt a szobát, míg meg nem gyógyul annyira. hogy kijöhessen a várószobába. " _

_Ino apja őt nézte kétkedve, majd bizalom gyúlt szemeiben, s bólintott. " Arigato. " _

_Sakura gyöngén elmosolyodott, majd bement a szobába, s az ajtó egy kattanás kíséretében becsukódott mögötte. Majdnem elsírta magát, ahogy meglátta Ino mozdulatlan testét, a vér még mindig szivárgott a hatalmas sebenkeresztül, mely a hasán volt látható. Vagy inkább, ami a hasából megmaradt. _

_" Sakura-san! " Pillantott fel pár medic, de legtöbben továbbra is feladatukra koncentráltak, s szemüket lecsukva áramoltatták chakrájukat Ino élettelen testébe. _

_Sakura letérdelt, elővéve egy vérkapszulát, s a barátnője szájába adva, kényszerítve őt, hogy lenyelje azt, s a sebre pillantott. Szemeit becsukva ült le a lány mellé. " Mindenki menjen ki. Teljes koncentrációra van szükségem. " _

_" Nem fogja túlélni, Sakura-san. Kipróbáltunk mindent. A véralvasztó gyógyszerek sem segítettek. " _

_" Menjetek! " Utasította őket, csak félig figyelve rájuk, miközben gyógyító chakráját karjain keresztül Inoba áramoltatta. Nem tudta, hogy hallgattak-e rá, miután transzba merült. _

Sasuke tette ezt...Sasuke majdnem megölte Inot..._kattogott az agya, miközben tovább küldte chakráját Inoba. Nem történt semmi. _

Sasuke volt...mind Sasuke volt..._Semmi. Mintha Ino teste ellenállt volna a gyógyító folyamatnak._

Fenébe! Nem próbálom elég erősen! _Ordibált magára Sakura. _Fenébe Sasuke! _Utállak_. _Dühét és kétségbeesését inspirációként használta, életenergiáját chakrájával keverve, Inoba áramoltatva azt. Hirtelen javulást látott. Ez működik...Ino kezd gyógyulni! _

Nem engedem, hogy Orochimaru győzzön...meg fogom gyógyítani Inot! És ha meghal...én magam öllek meg, Sasuke. _Sakura ledöbbent a hevességtől hangjában, de félrelökte azt, miközben könnyek töltötték meg szemét, s a sebre csöppentek, mely egyre kisebbé vált, minden eltelt másodperccel. _

_Érezte, hogy füle zúgni kezd, teste pedig fájni, s lassan elzsibbad._Majdnem kész. _Több chakrát áramoltatott Inoba, s hallotta, hogy barátnője fájdalmasan felnyög — teljesen tájékozódva környezetéről. _

_Azt is hallotta, hogy valaki benyit, s felkiált. " Sakura-chan! " _

_Habár, ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit hallott, mielőtt hátradőlt a hideg, kemény padlóra, s érezte, hogy ő is kihűl. Csupán egy gondolat rohant keresztül elméjén._ Hála Istennek nem kell teljesítenem az ígéretem...hála Istennek Ino jól van...nem kell utálnom Sasuke-kunt...

_Majd minden elsötétült. _

" Sakura-san? " Suttogta Deidara, ahogy odalépett a töprengő kunoichi mellé. A lány lágyan mosolyogva pillantott fel az ablakból.

A fiú leült mellé. " Mire gondoltál, hm? "

" ...a barátaimra Konohában. "

" Oh. " Bólintott némán Deidara.

Sakura kissé szomorkásan mosolygott rá. " Hai. A legjobb barátom Ino. Arra az időre gondoltam vissza...arra az időre, mikor Sasuke majdnem megölte. "

A szőke felpillantott. " Mikor Orochimaruval volt, hm? "

" Hai. " Bólintott a kunoichi. " Megmentettem...és majdnem meghaltam, legalábbis ezt mondták nekem később. " Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott kissé " Azt hiszem a saját életenergiámat használtam, hogy megmentsem, nem pedig a chakrám. Csak így működhetett. De ígéretet tettem Ino apjának. Nyilvánvalóan majdnem az életemmel feleltem érte. Ino eléggé meggyógyult, hogy kisétáljon a szobából...velem persze hordágyon rohantak Tsunadéhez. "

" Kockára tetted az életed érte? "

" Persze. " Válaszolt őszintén a lány. " Ő volt a legjobb barátom — még mindig az. Különbözőek vagyunk, de meghalnék érte, s ő is értem. "

" Majdnem meg is haltál, hm. "

Sakura rápillantott, eltűnődve a...megkönnyebbülésen...szemeiben. " ...hai. "

Hirtelen Deidara előrehajolt. Sakura őt figyelte, érezve a fiú lélegzetét ajkain, miközben nem tett semmit, hogy megállítsa...valamilyen különös okból adódóan, nem akarta. Érezte, hogy az ajkai megérintik az övét, s csupán a fiúénak szegezte sajátját, mielőtt az visszahúzódott volna egy apró mosollyal, s csillogó szemekkel.

" Őrülök, hogy nem tetted, hm. "

" Én is. " Suttogta Sakura, eltűnődve a melengető érzésről mellkasában. Nem tudta miért, de nem zavarta, hogy Deidara megcsókolta. Olyan volt, mint Nejivel, csodálatos érzés volt, még ha csak barátként is tekintett mindkettőjükre.

Pislogott, s a fiúra vigyorgott, aki csak bámult a semmibe, mintha nem hinné el, hogy tényleg megtette. " Ne, Deidara-san? "

" Hai? "

" Menjünk, igyunk egy kis teát! "

Deidara mosolyogva hagyta, hogy a lány kivonszolja a konyhába.

Ha a napsütésnek íze lenne, úgy gondolta olyan lenne, mint Sakura ajkai. Az az íz...sose fogja elfelejteni azt a pompás, édes ízt. Bár, talán mindkettőjüknek jobb lenne, ha elfelejtené.


End file.
